Harry Potter und die Seele des Bösen
by Siney Eldird
Summary: HP und die Seele des Bösen - Updatet!!! Kapitel 14 + 15! Lesen und Review schreiben :-)
1. Kapitel 1: Warten auf Sirius

Warten auf Sirius  
  
Es war ein besonderer Tag für Harry Potter. Zum einen war heute sein sechzehnter Geburtstag, zum anderen war heute der Zeitpunkt gekommen, auf den sich Harry schon die ganzen Sommerferien über gefreut hatte. Sein Pate Sirius Black würde heute den langen Weg auf sich nehmen um Harry zu besuchen. Und so war Harry sich sicher, dass dies der wahrscheinlich schönste Geburtstag seines bisherigen Lebens werden würde. Er war glücklich. Das erste Mal den gesamten Sommer über fühlte er Glück und Freude in sich. Normalerweise waren Harry Potters Ferien die Hölle, denn er lebte bei den Dursleys, seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten. Diese allerdings hassten Harry. Denn Harry Potter war anders als die Dursleys, anders als alle Menschen, die mit ihnen im Ligusterweg lebten. Harry Potter war ein Zauberer, der mit seinen sechzehn Jahren nun das sechste Schuljahr der Zauberschule Hogwarts besuchte. Dafür, dass Harry so 'unnormal' war empfanden die Dursleys ihn als Missgeburt und das ließen sie ihn deutlich spüren. Harry hatte noch einen Monat bei den Dursleys, bevor er endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte. Und der heutige Tag sollte einer der glücklichsten in Harrys Leben sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Schon früh morgens wachte Harry auf und starrte aufgeregt an die Decke. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt, jedoch konnte und wollte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Geweckt wurde er durch das sanfte schu-huhen seiner Schneeeule Hedwig, die, wie Harry nun bemerkte zwei Pakete und die dazugehörigen Briefe im Schnabel trug. Gleich hinterher flatterte eine zweite Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster. Harry erkannte sie als eine der Schuleulen, die ebenfalls ein -eher ungeschickt- eingewickeltes Päckchen und zwei Briefe im Schnabel trug. Harry gab beiden Eulen als Belohnung für ihre Mühen etwas zu trinken und wandte sich dann aufgeregt seinen drei Päckchen zu. Bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag hatte Harry noch nie Geschenke bekommen. Bis dahin hatte er allerdings auch noch keine Freunde gehabt, wofür sein fetter Cousin Dudley wohl verantwortlich war, der anderen Schläge androhte, wenn sie versuchten sich mit Harry anzufreunden. Als erstes las Harry einen der Briefe, die Hedwig ihm gebracht hatte. Er war von Ron, Harrys bestem Freund. Der zweite Brief war von Harrys Freundin Hermine, der dritte von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts und einer der wohl wichtigsten Menschen für Harry. Sie alle gratulierten Harry zum Geburtstag und berichteten von ihren Ferien. Der letzte Brief allerdings war kein Brief von einem seiner Freunde, sondern, wie Harry am Schulstempel auf der Rückseite des Couverts erkannte von der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Er entfaltete den Brief und las:  
  
  
  
5 Sehr geehrter Mr Potter, wir weisen Sie darauf hin, dass das neue Schuljahr wie gewohnt am ersten September beginnt. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt um halb elf, auf Gleis neundreiviertel am Bahnhof King's Cross ab. Ich möchte Sie ebenfalls daran erinnern ihren Pflichten als neuer Mannschaftskapitän der Gryffindors nachzugehen und einen neuen Trainingsplan für die kommende Saison auszuarbeiten. Im Rahmen des Unterrichts der sechsten Klasse ist außerdem ein einwöchiger Ausflug vorgesehen. Wir bitten sie die beigelegte Zustimmungserklärung zur Unterschrift ihrem Erziehungsberechtigtem zukommen zu lassen. Beigefügt auch eine Liste der benötigten Materialien für das neue Schuljahr.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Professor M. McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
PS: Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin und ich gratulieren Ihnen ganz herzlich zu Ihrem Geburtstag, Harry.  
  
Dieser Brief gab Harry gleich drei Gründe zum Nachdenken. Wohin werden sie wohl dieses Jahr einen Ausflug machen? Die Zustimmungserklärung kann ich Sirius unterschreiben lassen, dachte sich Harry, denn die Dursleys würden nie einem Wunsch von Harry nachgehen. Außerdem musste Harry den letzten Ferienmonat unbedingt noch dazu nutzen einen neuen Quidditch Trainingsplan aufzustellen. Daran hatte Harry gar nicht mehr gedacht. Und dabei war er gerade erst zum neuen Mannschaftskapitän gewählt worden, nachdem der frühere Kapitän sein siebtes Schuljahr, und damit seine Zeit in Hogwarts beendet hatte. Quidditch war der beliebteste Sport in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. Man spielte auf fliegenden Besen mit sieben Spielern in jeder der zwei Mannschaften und mit vier Bällen. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Spielern und Harry war in seinem Team der Sucher. Der Sucher spielte die wichtigste Rolle in einem Quidditch Spiel. Erst wenn einer der beiden Sucher den sogenannten goldenen Schnatz, einen kleinen und unglaublich schnellen Ball gefangen hatte ist das Spiel beendet. Nachdem sich Harry die Spielregeln des Quidditch wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen hatte machte er sich nun weiter Gedanken über den Brief von Hogwarts. Worüber sich Harry in diesem am meisten wunderte, war, dass Professor Lupin anscheinend wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtete, was Harry sehr freute. Lupin war einer seiner liebsten Lehrer gewesen, doch er musste die Schule leider vor drei Jahren verlassen. Doch lieber als Nachdenken wollte Harry nun endlich seine Geschenke öffnen. Hermines Päckchen war weich und leicht und nachdem Harry es ausgepackt hatte wunderte er sich wieder einmal, wie Hermine es schaffen konnte immer die fabelhaftesten Geschenke auszusuchen. Diesmal schenkte sie Harry einen Regenschutz für seinen Besen, damit dieser in schweren Unwettern keine Schäden davontrug. In Rons Päckchen fand Harry ein Dutzend leckerer Schokofrösche. Schokofrösche waren verzauberte Frösche aus Schokolade, deren Verpackung eine Sammelkarte eines  
  
6 berühmten Zauberers oder einer berühmten Hexe enthielt. Die Aufschrift auf den Verpackungen hatte sich jedoch scheinbar verändert. Nun lautete sie: Schokofrösche mit neuer Kartenserie - Die berühmtesten Quidditch Spieler aller Zeiten. Sammelt sie alle! Das dritte Päckchen kam von Hagrid, und dieser hatte Harry eine Dose voller Kekse gebacken, die, wie Harry überrascht feststellte, nicht wie üblich hart und trocken waren, sondern sogar recht gut schmeckten. Trotz dieser tollen Geschenke seiner Freunde, war das, was Harry heute am wichtigsten war der Besuch seines Paten. Seinen Paten Sirius Black hatte Harry erst vor 3 Jahren kennengelernt. Er war der beste Freund der verstorbenen Eltern Harrys und heute würde er ihn endlich wiedersehen. Harry zog sich rasch an und machte sich fröhlich summend auf den Weg hinunter in die leere Küche. Er war sogar so guter Laune, dass er beschloss für seinen verhassten Onkel Vernon, seine schreckliche Tante Petunia und seinen fetten Cousin Dudley das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Harry selbst hatte vor lauter Aufregung Magenschmerzen und hätte keinen Bissen heruntergekriegt. Während er Spiegeleier und Speck briet, Toast machte und Kaffee kochte stellte er sich vor, was er wohl heute mit Sirius unternehmen würde. Und als er gerade einen besonders schönen Gedanken hatte brannte Harry der Speck an... Nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten stand das Frühstück auf dem Tisch und Dudley, offenbar von dem Geruch etwas Essbarem geweckt, stürmte in die Küche. "Wow!", staunte er, als er den gedeckten Tisch sah. "Hast du das gemacht?" "Ja, hab ich", antwortete Harry. "Wo sind Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon?" "Die schlafen noch", sagte Dudley. "Hol sie!" Und so ging Harry hoch in das Schlafzimmer von Onkel und Tante und sagte sie sollten zum Frühstück in die Küche kommen. Zum Glück waren die beiden schon wach, denn wenn nicht hätten sie Harry womöglich noch in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt. Dies war Harrys meistgefürchtete Strafe. Bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war musste Harry fast den ganzen Tag im dem kleinen Schrank voller Spinnen verbringen. Doch heute ging alles gut und Mr und Mrs Dursley folgten Harry in die Küche. Dort angekommen erblickten sie Dudley mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem fetten Gesicht vor dem Frühstückstisch. "Überraschung", rief er ihnen zu. Harry ahnte was Dudley mit seinem kleinen Hirn ausgeheckt haben musste und starrte ihn wütend mit Augen zu Schlitzen verengt ins Gesicht. Doch Dudley warf Harry nur einen schadenfrohen Blick zu. "Oh, Duddymäuschen! Wie süß von dir!", rief Tante Petunia schrill. Und auch Onkel Vernon meldete sich stolz zu Wort. "Das ist mein Sohn! Denkt auch mal daran anderen eine Freude zu machen. Daran solltest du dir ein Beispiel nehmen Harry! Und nun geh und gieß uns Kaffe ein!" "A-Aber..." Harry wollte die Sache klarstellen, doch er hielt beim Anblick von Onkel Vernons Gesicht rasch inne. Harry war unglaublich wütend, doch er tat was ihm geheißen, denn wenn er jetzt sagen würde, dass in Wirklichkeit er das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte, würde er sicher im Schrank landen, wenn Dudley dem auch nur einmal wiedersprach.  
  
7 Und so zog sich der Morgen unglaublich in die Länge. Harry hatte von seinem Frühstück nur eine Scheibe Toast abbekommen und machte sich langsam ein wenig Sorgen. Wann wird Sirius wohl endlich kommen...? "Wo bleibt eigentlich dein komischer Pate, Harry?", fragte Onkel Vernon vergnügt, als ob er Harrys Gedanken lesen könnte. "Hat dich wohl vergessen, was? Du scheinst auch ihm wohl nicht besonders wichtig zu sein!", und bei diesen Worten prusteten die Dursleys laut los, als sie Harrys enttäuschtes Gesicht sahen. "Er wird schon kommen!", rief Harry laut. "Sirius lässt mich nicht hängen!" Doch er selbst fing an, an diesen Worten zu zweifeln... Hoffentlich ist Sirius auf dem Weg hierher nichts zugestoßen, dachte er sich, inzwischen gar nicht mehr so gut gelaunt. Eher machte sich Harry nun ziemliche Sorgen. Doch dann endlich klingelte es an der Tür... Harry rannte aus der Küche um sie zu öffnen und wäre vor Aufregung und Freude fast geplatzt. Doch vor der Haustür stand nicht Sirius... Es war Mrs Figg, die verrückte Nachbarin der Dursleys. Bei ihr hatte Harry schon einige schreckliche Nachmittage verbracht, wenn die Dursleys Harry irgendwo unterbringen mussten, weil sie mit Dudley einen Ausflug machten. An diesen Nachmittagen langweilte die alte Mrs. Figg Harry immer stundenlang damit, ihm Fotos von ihren toten und noch lebenden Katzen zu zeigen. Harry wurde durch das Geschrei der völlig aufgebrachten Mrs Figg jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Eine Katastrophe!", schrie sie ins Haus. "Meine Katze... auf dem Baum... hole sie doch jemand herunter...!" Ihre Worte hörten sich merkwürdig gekünstelt an. "Harry!", rief jemand aus der Küche. "Hilf der armen Mrs. Figg. Dein komischer Black wird sowieso nicht mehr kommen." Wieder lachten alle drei in der Küche. "Also los!", rief Dudley gut gelaunt. "Aber Onkel Vernon!", rief Harry noch, doch die alte Mrs Figg zog ihn schon aus dem Haus. Sie liefen den Weg zum Nachbarhaus und Harry fragte sich welchen Baum Mrs Figg wohl meinte, denn im Ligusterweg gab es keine Bäume, aus Angst sie könnten umknicken. Doch Harry hatte ein ganz anderes Problem... "Mrs Figg, bitte. Sehen sie, ich bekomme gleich Besuch und ich.!", flehte er Mrs Figg hoffnungsvoll an. "Ich weiß Harry... Los, folg mir... Katze auf dem Baum... ist so ein Problem üblich bei Muggeln?", wisperte sie Harry zu. Harry starrte Mrs. Figg ungläubig an und dachte er hätte nicht richtig gehört...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8 


	2. Kapitel 2: Arabella Figg

Arabella Figg  
  
Hatte Mrs Figg gerade wirklich das Wort Muggel gesagt? Nein, dachte sich Harry, das konnte nicht sein. Sie stürmten weiter in Richtung des kleinen Hauses in dem Mrs Figg lebte. Jetzt, wo Harry es genauer betrachtete, weil er nach einem Baum oder Ähnlichem im Garten suchte, fiel ihm auf, dass es gar nicht in den Ligusterweg passte. Die übrigen Häuser waren allesamt weiß und sauber. Alle hatten die gleiche Haustür, die gleichen Fenster. Lediglich die Gardinen in den Fenstern unterschieden sich. Doch Mrs Figgs Haus war kleiner und auch irgendwie, so bemerkte Harry schiefer. Es sah aus, als ob jemand es über Nacht zwischen zwei völlig identische Häuser des Ligusterwegs gebaut hätte. Harry wunderte sich, weshalb ihm dies noch nie aufgefallen war. Als er das letzte Mal bei der alten Mrs Figg gewesen ist, sah ihr Haus noch aus wie alle anderen, oder etwa nicht? Umso näher Harry und Mrs. Figg dem seltsamen Haus kamen, umso mehr Komisches fiel Harry an diesem auf. Endlich angekommen begrüßte die beiden ein vor der Haustür liegender Hund. Er war groß und schwarz, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass Mrs Figg keinen Hund hatte. Schon allein aus dem Grund, da sie so viele Katzen beherbergte. Was ging hier eigentlich vor, fragte sich Harry irritiert... Der Hund begrüßte auch Harry lebhaft und dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen...! "Schnuffel!", rief Harry begeistert. "Endlich! Aber... w-warum..." "Komm schon rein, Harry. Ich glaube du und Sirius habt euch einiges zu erzählen.", sagte Mrs Figg strahlend. Harry konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, was hier los war. Woher wusste Mrs Figg, dass Sirius sich in einen Hund verwandeln konnte? (Sirius war ein Animagus, ein Zauberer, der sich nach Belieben in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln konnte) Woher konnte sie überhaupt von Sirius wissen? Harry schritt hinter Mrs Figg her in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Dieses Wohnzimmer kannte Harry schon seit Jahren und es hat sich nicht im geringsten geändert. Immer noch war es vollgestellt mit altmodischen Möbeln und Hunderten von Katzenbildern, immer noch standen die merkwürdigen Gegenstände auf einem Regal, die Harry nie auch nur anfassen durfte. Nun kam auch der Hund ins Wohnzimmer und ließ ein fröhliches Bellen ertönen. Harrys Sorgen waren im Nu verflogen und er freute sich riesig. "Schnuffel, schön dich zu sehen, aber könntest du dich bitte in dich selbst verwandeln? Ich möchte nicht unbedingt mit einem Hund reden...!", forderte Harry Sirius auf. Im nächsten Moment stand der Hund aufrecht auf den Hinterbeinen, nach und nach verschwand auch sein dickes, schwarzes Fell. Er nahm immer mehr die Gestalt eines großen, schwarzhaarigen, gut aussehenden Mannes an. "Harry! Ich freue mich ja so dich zu sehen! Geht es dir gut? Wirst du von den Muggeln gut behandelt? Ach, und übrigens, nenn mich bitte nicht mehr Schnuffel.  
  
9 Die Zeiten sind Gott sei dank vorbei. Auch das Zaubereiministerium hat mittlerweile eingesehen, dass sie dreizehn Jahre lang den Falschen in Askaban sitzen hatten. Sie sind immer noch auf der Suche nach Peter Pettigrew, doch es gibt noch nicht die geringste Spur." Sirius ließ einen Seufzer hören und fuhr dann fort. "Askaban ist im Moment voll von Zauberern, die auch nur das kleinste Bisschen schwarze Magie angewendet haben! Ich bin froh, dass ich dort nie wieder hin muss. Der schrecklichste Ort auf Erden, das kannst du mir glauben. Und das nicht nur für die, die dort ihre Strafe absitzen müssen! Jeder, der einmal dort war, wird nie wieder so glücklich sein, wie vor seinem Besuch! Aber genug von Zauberergefängnissen! Entschuldige bitte Harry.", sagte Sirius. "Ich nehme dir ja schon die gute Laune!", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. "Du siehst wirklich gut aus, Sirius. Wo lebst du eigentlich im Moment?", fragte Harry neugierig. "Im Moment wohne ich bei Arabella.", antwortete Sirius und nickte zu Mrs Figg herüber. "Bei ihr darf ich mich allerdings nicht in einen Hund verwandeln.", flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr. "Wegen ihren Katzenviechern..." "Das habe ich gehört!" rief Mrs Figg. "Sei bloß vorsichtig, mein Lieber. Außerdem gefällst du auch mir in Menschenform viel besser.", sagte sie breit grinsend. Alle drei lachten, und Harry freute sich, dass auch Sirius, der in letzter Zeit nicht viel zu lachen hatte, ausgeglichen und fröhlich war. Doch immer noch stellte sich Harry immer wieder die gleiche Frage, und nun sprach er sie aus. "Mrs Figg, ich verstehe nicht, warum... warum sie...", stotterte er. "Nenn mich Arabella, Schätzchen.", sagte sie freundlich. "Nun, dein Pate und ich dachten uns, du wärst bereit zu erfahren, welche Rolle ich in deinem bisherigen Leben gespielt habe." Harry sah sie fragend an und Mrs Figg fuhr fort. "Nun, ich zog in den Ligusterweg, als auch du hierher kamst. Du hattest damals wie heute einem Todfeind Harry, Lord Voldemort, und deine Verwandten, die Familie Dursley konnte dir keinen Schutz vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern bieten. Wir wussten, dass er eines Tages seine Macht wiedererlangen würde und mussten uns etwas einfallen lassen um dich dort, wo du die ersten elf Jahre deines Lebens verbracht hast zu schützen. Und so wurde ich beauftragt, hier im Ligusterweg für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Remus Lupin, Sirius, Rubeus Hagrid und ich zimmerten noch in der Nacht, in der Lord Voldemort seine Macht durch dich verlor dieses Haus hier zusammen. Wir belegten es mit einem Zauber, der es wie eines der anderen Häuser hier aussehen ließ, und mussten auch sonst noch eine Menge zaubern, denn die Menschen hier hätten es wohl gemerkt, wenn auf einmal eine neue Nachbarin auftaucht. Und so lebe ich schon seit sechzehn Jahren hier und passe auf, dass dir nichts zustößt. Natürlich durfte ich mir nie etwas anmerken lassen. Offensichtlich haben die Muggel hier allerdings doch etwas gemerkt, denn ich gelte ja als die verrückte Mrs Figg nicht wahr?", und sie zwinkerte Harry zu. "Aber meine geliebten Katzen wollte ich nicht aufgeben." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. In all den Jahren hatte er sich einige Male gefragt, warum Lord Voldemort ihm nicht im Ligusterweg auflauerte, fand jedoch nie eine halbwegs logische Erklärung. Nie wäre er darauf gekommen, dass Mrs Figg eine Hexe ist!  
  
10 "So, Harry. Nun kennst du die ganz Geschichte. Ich werde uns dreien eine Kanne Tee kochen und, wie ich gesehen habe, muss der Tarnungszauber für das Haus aufgefrischt werden." Sie lächelte Harry zu und verschwand leise murmelnd in die Küche. "Damit hättest du wohl nicht gerechnet, oder?", fragte Sirius den immer noch völlig verblüfften Harry. "Nein!", antwortete Harry knapp, offenbar sprachlos. "Oh, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry! Sechzehn Jahre... hast du schon eine Freundin...?", fragte Sirius lachend. "Wie wäre es mit Hermine?" Harry mochte dieses Gespräch nicht, also wechselte er rasch das Thema. "Was haben wir beide heute noch vor?", wollte er von Sirius wissen. "Erst mal gebe ich dir noch dein Geschenk, oder möchtest du es nicht? Ich könnte es auch selbst ganz gut gebrauchen.", sagte Sirius schmunzelnd. "Wichtig ist, dass du da bist!", erwiderte Harry, doch auch gegen ein Geschenk hatte er nichts. "Aber zu einem Geschenk würde ich auch nicht nein sagen." Und so zog Sirius ein wunderschön eingepacktes Packet aus einem großen Rucksack und übergab es Harry. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte er noch mal. Der Form des Paketes nach war es leicht zu erraten, was sich darin befand. Es war lang und dünn und an einem Ende etwas geweitet. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er das, was in dem Päckchen war in den Händen hielt. "Ist das... Sirius, das ist... Fantastisch!" sagte Harry überwältigt vor Freude. "Der nagelneue Feuerblitz Primus. Ich dachte dem neuen Mannschaftskapitän der Gryffindors könnte ich damit vielleicht eine kleine Freude machen.", erklärte Sirius, der beim Anblick von Harry Gesicht ebenso strahlte. "Gefällt er dir?" "Das ist einfach unglaublich! Danke Sirius!", sagte Harry und umarmte seinen Paten. In diesem Moment hätte Harry die ganze Welt umarmen können. Es war der schönste Geburtstag seines Lebens. "Und der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei! Ich dachte mir, vielleicht möchtest du deinen neuen Besen mal ausprobieren!? Wie wär's mit einer Runde Quidditch? Ich kann ja deinen alten, normalen Feuerblitz nehmen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", sagte Sirius. "Natürlich nicht! Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du gegen mich ein Chance hast...", erwiderte Harry grinsend. "Nach dem Tee geht's los. Und ich hab noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich...", flüsterte Sirius geheimnisvoll. "Was denn noch?", fragte Harry. "Das verrate ich dir noch nicht. Aber es wird dir gefallen, glaub mir." Im nächsten Moment kam Mrs Figg mit einem Tablett, auf dem Tee und Kekse waren ins Wohnzimmer. "Arabella, endlich! Ich verdurste!", rief Sirius ihr zu. "Es ist gar nicht so leicht, einen komplizierten Zauber auszuführen, wenn einem ständig Muggel über den Weg laufen. Deine Verwandten haben mich auch gesehen Harry. Sie haben mich allerdings nicht gefragt, wo du steckst. Sei froh, dass du da heute nicht mehr hin musst. Auf jeden Fall ist das Haus wieder getarnt.", sagte Mrs Figg zufrieden. Die drei saßen noch eine halbe Stunde im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, schlürften Tee  
  
11 und unterhielten sich. Harry war froh, dass er nun Mrs. Figgs Geheimnis kannte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich bei den Dursleys ab jetzt nicht mehr so allein und unnormal vorkommen würde. Vielleicht erlaubten es die Dursleys ja sogar, dass er nun öfters Mrs Figg besuchen kommen könnte. Schließlich wären sie ihn dann für ein paar Stunden los, also sah Harry da keine Probleme.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit brachen Harry und Sirius auf. Die beiden schlugen eine bekannte Richtung ein. Sie reisten mit Hilfe von Flohpulver aus dem Wohnzimmer von Mrs Figg direkt in den tropfenden Kessel. Der Tropfende Kessel war eine kleine Kneipe in London, die nur Hexen und Zauberer besuchten und wahrnehmen konnten. Durch den Tropfenden Kessel ging es zur Winkelgasse, einem Ort, voll gestopft mit den wunderbarsten und sonderbarsten Zauberergeschäften und vielen anderen sehenswürdigen Dingen. "Hier werden wir erst mal eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor wir uns zum Quidditchfeld aufmachen, okay Harry?", schlug Sirius vor. "Ja, gerne.", sagte Harry inzwischen unglaublich hungrig. Und so mampften sich Harry und Sirius durch drei leckere Gänge, nicht minder gutschmeckend als die Speisen, was es in Hogwarts normalerweise zu Festen zu essen gab. Danach waren Harry und Sirius so satt, dass sie dachten, nie wieder etwas essen zu können. Sie erhoben sich von ihrem Tisch und machten sich nun auf den Weg hinein in die belebte Winkelgasse. "Kaufen wir jetzt meine Schulbücher?", fragte Harry irritiert. "Nein, wo denkst du hin?", erwiderte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. Sie gingen an den Zauberergeschäften geradewegs vorbei und erreichten nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch ein großes Feld, auf dem sich wunderbar Quidditch spielen ließe, dachte Harry. "Können uns die Muggel hier denn nicht sehen?", fragte Harry. "Nein, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt", antwortete Sirius. "Hey Harry, wir bekommen Besuch!" "Ron!", rief Harry. "und Hermine!" Die Beiden kamen über das Feld auf Harry und Sirius zugelaufen und alle strahlten sich an. "Hab' mir die Freiheit genommen, deine Freunde auch einzuladen.", sagte Sirius. "Das gehört doch zu einer richtigen Geburtstagsfeier dazu, oder nicht?" "Hallo ihr beiden!", sagten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Munde. "Schön euch zu sehen!", erwiderte Harry. "Und noch mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Hermine. "Von mir auch!", fügte Ron glücklich hinzu. "Danke euch allen!", sagte Harry und sah grinsend in die Runde. "Das ist der schönste Geburtstag meines Lebens!" "Na, das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen. Los Hermine, wir spielen gegen Harry und Ron!", sagte Sirius voller Energie. "Endlich wieder Quidditch.", rief Harry und er stieg auf seinem neuen Besen hoch in die Lüfte. Harrys neuer Besen flog sich butterweich und fast von alleine. Es war ein  
  
12 fantastisches Gefühl wieder in der Luft zu sein. Am liebsten wäre er nie wieder heruntergekommen. "Wow, Harry! Neuer Besen? Voll krass!", staunte Ron. "Also los!", rief Hermine über das Spielfeld. Harry hatte sie noch nie Quidditch spielen sehen, also war er umso gespannter, wie sie sich mit Sirius gegen Ron und ihn schlagen würde. Natürlich konnte sie zu viert kein richtiges Quidditch spielen. Sie hatten auch nur einen Ball, aber Spaß machte es trotzdem. Hermine schien gar keine schlechte Spielerin zu sein, und auch Sirius machte auf dem Besen eine gute Figur, doch Ron und Harry konnten das erste Spiel trotzdem für sich entscheiden, was nicht zuletzt an Harrys Superbesen lag. Im der zweiten Runde allerdings schien Harry vor Freude etwas unkonzentriert und so mussten Ron und er eine heftige Niederlage einstecken. Nach einigen Stunden Spaß in der Luft fühlte es sich komisch an wieder auf festem Boden zu stehen, doch auch der schönste Tag geht irgendwann einmal zu Ende, und deshalb mussten sie leider aufhören, obwohl alle vier gerne weitergespielt hätten. Und so verabschiedeten Harry und Sirius sich von Ron und Hermine. "Treffen wir uns nächste Woche in der Winkelgasse? Wir haben ja so viele neue Bücher zu kaufen!", sagte Hermine. "Ja, klar. Machen wir. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht ganz wie ich dort hinkomme...", erwiderte Harry. "Mach dir darüber mal kein Sorgen. Du hast schließlich eine Hexe als Nachbarin!" sagte Sirius immer noch lächelnd. Er schien heute überhaupt nicht aufgehört haben zu lächeln... "Hexe als Nachbarin? Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ron neugierig. "Das erzähle ich euch nächste Woche.", sagte Harry. "Tschau, danke, dass ihr gekommen seid!" "Es war toll.", sagte Hermine. "Bis nächste Woche dann.", sagte Ron und beide machten sich über das Spielfeld auf den Weg nach Hause. "Vielen Dank, Sirius! Vielen, vielen Dank!", sagte Harry und umarmte Sirius. "Gern geschehen, Harry!", erwiderte Sirius und Harry sah eine Träne in seinen Augen blitzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13 


	3. Kapitel 3: Durch die Nocturngasse

Durch die Nocturngasse  
  
Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen fast wie im Flug. Harry hatte sich fast die ganze Zeit bei den Dursleys seinen neuen Feuerblitz II angesehen und war oft bei Mrs. Figg und Sirius zu Besuch. Dort hat er sich mit ihr über alles mögliche unterhalten, auch über Quidditch, denn Mrs. Figg war ein, zu Harrys Überraschung großer Quidditch Fan. Die Dursleys wussten nach wie vor nichts von Mrs. Figgs wahrer Identität. Sie wunderten sich zwar, warum Harry so oft bei ihr war, sagten aber nichts weiter dazu. Überhaupt hatte keiner von den Dursleys in den letzten drei Wochen auch nur ein Wort zu Harry gesprochen... Sie taten so, als ob Harry nicht da wäre. Harry dachte sich, dass Sirius ihnen vielleicht einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet hätte... Er verschwendete aber keine weiteren Gedanken mehr daran, denn es war Harry mehr als recht, wenn die Dursleys ihn so behandelten. Doch eine Woche vor Schulanfang gab es etwas, was Harry Sorgen bereitete. Er musste noch seine neuen Schulbücher in der Winkelgasse kaufen. Doch wie sollte er dort hinkommen? Onkel Vernon würde ihn wohl kaum hinfahren, dachte Harry. Aber einen Versuch war es wert. "Onkel Vernon..." sagte Harry unsicher, nachdem er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, in dem die ganze Familie Dursley saß. Onkel Vernon hob den Kopf, Tante Petunia und Dudley jedoch würdigten Harry keines Blickes. "Ähm... Onkel Vernon... ich... ich muss mir noch meine neuen Schulbücher kaufen..." flüsterte Harry fast. "Meinst du... meinst du könntest..." "Was könnte ich?" polterte Onkel Vernon. "Von mir bekommst du kein Geld! Sieh zu wie du dir deine Bücher selber beschaffst!" "Aber Onkel Vernon, ich... wollte dich nur fragen ob..." "NEIN!" schrie Onkel Vernon aufgebracht. "Und nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, möchte ich gerne meine Zeitung lesen! Verschwinde... SOFORT!" Harry sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte weiter auf Onkel Vernon einzureden. "Na gut" sagte er leise, ohne dass ihn jemand hören konnte "Noch zwei Jahre, dann bin ich kein minderjähriger Zauberer mehr. Das alles wird euch dann ja so leid tun!" Als minderjähriger Zauberer durfte man in den Ferien nicht zaubern, und wie gerne hätte Harry dieses Verbot gebrochen, um den Dursleys eins auszuwischen. Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt die Treppen nach oben in sein Zimmer. "Ach Hedwig..." sagte Harry traurig zu seiner Schneeeule gewandt "Ich glaube keiner hat so viel Pech mit seiner Familie wie ich..." Er sah aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war wunderbar blau und klar. Harry besah sich seinen Besen und dachte wie so oft, wenn er allein in seinem Zimmer saß an den Tag mit Sirius, Ron und Hermine. "Wie soll ich denn jetzt in die Winkelgasse kommen, Hedwig?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort von ihr bekommen konnte. Harry streichelte sie sanft über das Gefieder.  
  
14 "Hedwig!" schrie er auf einmal, so das sie aufgeregt durchs Zimmer flatterte "oh, Entschuldigung! Mrs. Figg oder Sirius könnte mit mir in die Winkelgasse fahren!" Und so schnappte sich Harry das Blatt Pergament, auf dem seine neuen Bücher aufgelistet waren und machte auf den Weg hinaus aus dem Haus der Dursleys direkt zu Mrs. Figg. Vor der Haustür angelangt klopfte er. Mrs. Figg öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte rote Lockenwickler im Haar. "Oh, Harry, mein Lieber. Komm rein, komm rein!" forderte sie ihn auf. "Einen kleinen Moment nur noch bitte! Ich habe diese Lockenwickler aus dem Muggelfernsehen bestellt. Sie nannten diese Dinger Zauberlockenwickler... Mal sehen, ob sie wirklich zaubern können..." und sie schritt ins Badezimmer davon. Im Wohnzimmer saß Sirius auf einer Couch und sah Harry lächelnd an. "Hallo, Harry." sagte er. "Wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist passiert?" "Onkel Vernon" antwortete Harry knapp. "Was ist mit ihm" fragte Sirius. "Aach, nichts besonderes. Es ist schon wieder in Ordnung..." "Ich habe ihm doch gesagt er soll dich in Ruhe lassen!" "Das tut er auch. Zumindest so lange, bis ich ihm etwas sage." "Mach dir nichts draus, Harry! Im nächsten Sommer wirst du wahrscheinlich schon bei mir leben können!" sagte Sirius glücklich. "WAS? Ist das dein ernst? Mann, das wär' klasse" rief Harry fröhlich. "Versprechen kann ich noch nichts, aber ich habe heute mit Cornelius Fudge und Albus Dumbledore gesprochen. Die beiden waren äußerst zuversichtlich." Erklärte Sirius. "Wahnsinn! Ach ja, Da fällt mir gerade ein..." Harry zog ein Blatt Pergament hinter seiner Bücherliste hervor. "Kannst du mir das noch schnell unterschreiben?" "Was ist das?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch. "Eine Einverständniserklärung für einen Ausflug im nächsten Schuljahr." Antwortete Harry. "Die Schulausflüge in Hogwarts sind immer etwas ganz besonderes." Sagte Sirius und unterschrieb das Blatt. "Es wird dir gefallen!" Im nächsten Moment kam Mrs. Figg ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Ihre Frisur sah aus, als wäre sie rückwärts durch eine Hecke gezogen worden. Harry und Sirius mussten sich das lachen verkneifen und logen "Wunderschön, Arabella!" "Finde ich auch" sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Die Muggel wissen wie man auch ohne Zauberei auskommen kann!" Harry wagte gar nicht, sich die Frisur noch einmal anzusehen, denn dann hätte er laut losprusten müssen. Stattdessen fiel ihm ein, weshalb er eigentlich her gekommen war. "Was ich euch noch fragen wollte" sagte er "Könnte einer von euch mit mir heute in die Winkelgasse fahren? Ich muss noch meine neuen Schulbücher besorgen." Er wedelte mit der Bücherliste. "Das trifft sich gut. Ich müsste sowieso noch ein paar Besorgungen machen" sagte Mrs. Figg und sah Sirius an "Unser Sirius isst nämlich für mindestens drei. Da komme ich mit dem Einkaufen gar nicht mehr hinterher..." "Klasse!" rief Harry und bemühte sich nicht auf Mrs. Figgs Turmfrisur zu starren. "Von mir aus können wir gleich los!", sagte Mrs. Figg. "Sirius, bleibst du hier?"  
  
15 Er nickte und Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Wir nehmen das Auto" sagte Mrs. Figg "Ich habe kein Flohpulver mehr." Und so stiegen die beiden in Mrs. Figgs kleines Auto. Diese hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten, denn ihre Haare wurden von der Decke des Wagens wieder plattgedrückt. Zum Glück, dachte Harry, denn er glaubte, wenn er mit Mrs. Figg so durch die Winkelgasse gelaufen wäre, wäre es noch Aufsehen erregender gewesen, als mit dem Riesenhaften Hagrid. Flohpulver zu benutzen war keine schöne Art zu reisen, dachte Harry, doch es war ein Traum im Vergleich zu Mrs. Figgs Fahrkünsten. Harry wurde hin und hergeschaukelt, stieß sich andauernd den Kopf und hüpfte auf und ab. Mrs. Figg erzählte ihm während der ganzen Fahrt davon, für was für eine tolle Idee sie das Einkaufen vom Fernsehapparat hielt. Er hörte ihr nicht zu, schnappte allerdings ein paar Wortfetzen auf, wie "spart einfach Zeit... super bequem... man kann dabei Lockenwickler ins Haar drehen..." Nach einer unendlich langen Autofahrt waren die beiden endlich vor dem Tropfenden Kessel zum stehen gekommen und verließen den Wagen. "Arabella!", rief eine vertraute Stimme aus dem inneren des Tropfenden Kessels. "Hallo Remus!", rief Mrs. Figg und schritt auf einen Zauberer zu, den Harry sofort als Professor Lupin, seinen diesjährigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erkannte. "Oh, du hast Harry mitgebracht?" fragte Professor Lupin. "Hallo, mein Lieber. Wie geht es dir?" "Danke gut." Antwortete Harry knapp. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte plötzlich wieder Professor Lupin, seinen einstigen Lieblingslehrer vor sich zu haben. Doch während Harry in Gedanken vertieft war, waren Mrs. Figg und Professor Lupin bereits in ein Gespräch versunken. "Ich geh' dann mal meine Bücher besorgen." rief Harry Mrs. Figg zu, die daraufhin stumm nickte und sich dann wieder zu Professor Lupin beugte. Um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen musste man nur auf den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels gehen und eine Wand öffnen, indem man gegen einen bestimmten Stein tippte. Daran, wie dies zu tun war, konnte sich Harry noch sehr gut erinnern. Das plötzliche Öffnen der Wand war eine der ersten Dinge der Zaubererwelt, die ihn ins Staunen versetzte. Noch unglaublicher allerdings war der Anblick hinter der Mauer. Überall waren kleine und große Geschäfte, die alles verkauften, was das Zaubererherz begehrt. Die Winkelgasse war einer von Harrys liebsten Orten. Doch zum Staunen hatte Harry heute keine Zeit. Er zog eine Liste aus einer seiner Taschen, entfaltete diese und las:  
  
Schüler der sechsten Klasse benötigen: Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6 Monica Good: Apparieren - nah und fern Chelsea Shark: Magie innerhalb der magischen Elemente Morven Magpie: Phantastische Vogelwesen Nicolas Flamel: Die frühe Alchemie und Wissenschaft magischer Steine  
  
Beim letzten Namen auf der Liste stockte Harry der Atem. Nicolas Flamel?  
  
16 Über Nicolas Flamel hatte Harry schon im ersten Schuljahr eine Menge erfahren. Er war der Besitzer des einzig bekannten Stein der Weisen, einem Stein der dem Benutzer ein ewiges Leben und Reichtum schenkt. Lord Voldemort selbst hatte damals versucht an diesen Stein zu kommen, doch Harry hatte dies mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Ron und Hermine verhindern können. Danach wurde der Stein zerstört, was auch bedeutete, dass Nicolas Flamel sterben muss. Allerdings war er bereits über 600 Jahre alt. Harry jedenfalls war auf Flamels Buch besonders gespannt, aber auch die anderen Bücher auf seiner Liste hörten sich mehr als spannend und schwierig an. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, dass er bereits das sechste Schuljahr besuchen und bald seine Zaubererausbildung abgeschlossen haben wird. Diesen Gedanken mochte Harry gar nicht, denn er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was er nach seiner Schulzeit anstellen würde. Während Harry an all den verlockend aussehenden Läden zur Gringotts Zaubererbank vorbeikam hielt er Ausschau nach Ron und Hermine, mit denen er sich doch heute in der Winkelgasse treffen wollte. Er traf einige andere Schul und Klassenkameraden, doch von Ron und Hermine war noch nichts zu sehen.  
  
Nachdem Harry seine Taschen in der Gringotts Bank mit klimpernden Zaubergeld gefüllt hat machte er sich als erstes auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts, dem Geschäft, in dem Harry seine Bücher kaufen konnte. "Harry!" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und wirbelte herum. "Ist das nicht der Wahnsinn! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Nicolas Flamel ein Buch geschrieben hat! Ich meine, ich weiß natürlich alles über ihn, aber das... Ich habe mir all meine Bücher schon letzte Woche gekauft, weil ich es gar nicht mehr erwarten konnte sie zu lesen. Besonders Magie innerhalb der magischen Elemente hat es mir angetan, aber Phantastische Vogelwesen ist auch nicht schlecht. Dir wird es bestimmt gefa-" "Hermine jetzt halt doch mal die Luft an!" sagte Ron, der mit offenem Mund neben ihr stand aufgebracht. "Hat sich kein bisschen geändert, unsere Hermine..." "Hallo erst mal ihr beiden." meldete sich Harry zu Wort. "Hallo" sagte Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig. "Ich gehe gerade meine Bücher holen, ja?" sagte Harry. "Hey warte! Ich komme mit!" rief Ron hinterher. "Ich habe meine Bücher nämlich noch nicht... Ich habe in den Ferien besseres zu tun als Schulbücher zu lesen!" Ron grinste Hermine an, doch diese hatte die Nase beleidigt emporgestreckt. "Wenn sie doch nur nicht so eine Streberin wäre..." sagte Ron zu Harry. "Das hat uns schon einige Male sehr geholfen!" erwiderte Harry zu Hermines Verteidigung. Die beiden waren vor Flourish & Blotts angekommen und betraten das Geschäft. "Ich hätte gerne folgende Bücher..." fing Harry an, doch er wurde jäh durch einen Aufschrei unterbrochen. "Was zum..." "Sieh mal Harry! Nein, Hermine!" schrie Ron und deutete nach draußen. Harry sah, wie Hermine von einer vermummten Gestalt weggezerrt wurde. Sie schrie und versuchte sich wild umhertretend aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Die Menschen auf der Straße starrten wie gebannt auf das, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. "Warum tut denn keiner was?" schrie Harry.  
  
17 "Bin ich lebensmüde?" schrie ein kahlköpfiger kleiner Zauberer aus der Menge zurück. "Lassen sie mich durch!" rief Harry und bahnte sich durch die Masse an Umstehenden. "Harry, nicht!" schrie Ron ihm nach, doch Harry hatte ihn nicht mehr gehört. Er versuchte stattdessen die Gestalt Hermines in der Menge auszumachen. "Sie sind dort langgelaufen." rief der Besitzer eines Ladens neben Flourish & Blotts. "Danke." rief Harry knapp und machte sich so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten auf in die gezeigte Richtung. Wenn ich doch nur meinen Besen hier hätte, dachte Harry. Er bog um eine Ecke und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Hermine und ihr Entführer um eine andere Ecke bogen. Eilends rannte er ihnen nach, bis er durch den Zusammenstoß mit einer anderen Person aufgehalten wurde. "Verflucht!" schrie der Mann. "Oh, ähm... Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" Es war Professor Lupin, der, wie Harry auffiel sehr missgelaunt und ängstlich dreinsah. "Entschuldigen sie, Professor, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, ich muss..."  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass dies der richtige Ort für sie ist, Mr. Potter! Sie sollten schleunigst zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen." Sagte Professor Lupin mit ruhigem Ton. Er deute auf ein kleines Messingschild über ihm und Harry, auf dem in schwarzen Lettern stand: Nocturngasse. "Professor, ich wollte nicht... Hermine! Sie ist..." stammelte Harry. "...ist sicher bei den anderen und besorgt ihre Schulsachen Mr. Potter. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, das die Nocturngasse interessant für Schüler in deinem Alter ist, Harry, aber ich muss dich zurück in die Winkelgasse mitnehmen! Komm bitte, Harry, sonst bin ich gezwungen Professor Dumbledore zu informieren." "Professor Lupin, sie verstehen nicht!" schrie Harry beinahe. "Ich versteh sehr wohl! Wahrscheinlich jugendlicher Leichtsinn. Es ist gefährlich in der Nocturngasse, Harry! Glaub mir doch. Und nun folge mir bitte endlich! Ich habe noch anderes zu tun!" Professor Lupin schien nicht er selbst zu sein und Harry sah ein, dass er keine Chance hatte, also folgte er ihm widerwillig zurück zu Flourish & Blotts. "Warum waren sie eigentlich in der Nocturngasse, Professor?" fragte Harry auf dem Weg. Er war immer noch von Wut und Angst um Hermine erfüllt. "Ich, weil... weil... ähm... Im Auftrag von Hogwarts! Aber das geht sie gar nichts an! So, da wären wir. Sehen sie, dort ist ja auch ihr Freund Ron. Nun denn." Sagte Professor Lupin. "Werde ich mich von ihnen verabschieden!" Und er schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon. "Wo ist Hermine?" stieß Ron hervor. "Und was war denn mit dem los?" "Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete Harry. "Er hat mich nicht in die Nocturngasse gehen lassen!" "In die Nocturngasse?" wiederholte Ron. "Ja, dort ist der Typ mit Hermine hingelaufen!" sagte Harry. "Das hört sich gar nicht gut an!" sagte Ron. "Das muss ein Anhänger von du- weißt-schon-wem gewesen sein... Keiner traut sich etwas gegen sie zu tun. Die Leute denken, wenn so etwas passiert du-weißt-schon-wer sei nicht weit..." "So etwas passiert öfter?" fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
18 "Du scheinst bei den Dursleys ja überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen..." sagte Ron noch ungläubiger. "Natürlich. So etwas passiert fast jeden Tag. Aber warum ausgerechnet Hermine...?" "Wir müssen irgendwie in die Nocturngasse kommen, Ron!" sagte Harry bestimmend. "Mensch Harry, das ist viel zu gefährlich!" stieß Ron ängstlich hervor. "Ron, Hermine ist dort und wer weiß, was gerade mit ihr passiert!" erwiderte Harry. "Du hast Recht! Los! Kommst du irgendwie an den Tarnumhang?" fragte Ron. "Nein, leider! Meine Sachen sind noch bei den Dursleys...! sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "So ein Mist!" rief Ron. "Meinst du, wir sollten es noch einmal versuchen, einfach so dort hinzugehen. Ich meine Lupin wird diesmal ja wohl nicht dort sein, oder?" "Nein, lieber nicht. Das ist zu gefährlich. Lupin sagte er würde Dumbledore informieren. Ich frage mich was Lupin in der Nocturngasse zu suchen hatte..." sagte Harry. Harrys Gedanken kreisten um Hermine und was sie wohl gerade durchmachten musste. Auch Ron schien nachdenklich zu sein. Sie überlegten, wie sie in die Nocturngasse kommen konnten. Nach einiger Zeit ließ Ron eine Vorschlag hören. "Harry, damals, vor dem zweiten Schuljahr bist du doch auch in die Nocturngasse gekommen!" sagte er. "Da sind wir doch mit Flohpulver gereist und ich habe Winkelgasse nicht richtig ausgesprochen..." "Und du bist in der Nocturngasse gelandet, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron. "Du sagst einfach, du würdest gerne noch kurz mit zu uns nach Hause kommen. Fred und George besuchen und so weiter. Wir husten einfach ein bisschen, sagen Nocturngasse statt Fuchsbau und schon sind wir da wo wir hinwollen!" "Ist deine Familie denn auch hier irgendwo?" wollte Harry wissen. "Ja, Ginny und meine Mutter." Sagte Ron. "Mit wem bist du eigentlich da?" "Mit Mrs. Figg" sagte Harry. "Kannst du sie fragen, ob du mit zu uns kommen darfst?" fragte Ron. "Ja klar!" sagte Harry. "Ich mache mich gleich auf die Suche nach ihr. Und du suchst deine Mutter, klar? Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier!" "Viel Glück!" rief Ron noch. "Dir auch!" rief Harry zurück.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten fand Harry Mrs. Figg, die den tropfenden Kessel noch immer nicht verlassen hatte. Er fragte sie, ob er mit zu den Weasleys könne. "Ich bin sowieso noch nicht ganz fertig hier" sagte Mrs. Figg, offenbar etwas angetrunken. "Geh ruhig. Du kannst morgen mit dem Flohpulver zu mir nach Hause reisen. Sag einfach 'Arabella Figgs Muggelhaus'" Und so machte sich Harry auf zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo er auf Ron wartete. Da er noch immer nicht seine Bücher besorgt hatte, ging er auch noch einmal in die Buchhandlung und kaufte sich von jedem Buch auf seiner Liste zwei Exemplare. Ron hatte seine Bücher ja auch noch nicht bekommen. Kurz darauf erschienen Ron, Mrs. Weasley und Ginny, beladen mit Tüten vor Harry. "Hallo, mein Lieber!" begrüßte ihn Mrs. Weasley. "Du möchtest also mit zu uns?  
  
19 Wunderbar. Mein Mann und die anderen werden sich sicher freuen. Nun aber schnell, ab nach Hause. Ron, hast du deine Bücher?" "Ich habe sie besorgt, Mrs. Weasley" sagte Harry. "Sehr schön. Das Geld gebe ich dir nachher. Los jetzt. Die Tüten sind schwer!" Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie mit Flohpulver reisen konnten. "Geh du vor, Mum!" sagte Ron. "Wenn deine Tüten so schwer sind..." "Na gut. Aber kommt rasch nach, ihr beiden! Los Ginny!" sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Zum Fuchsbau!" rief sie und verschwand. Auch Ginny rief "zum Fuchsbau" und weg war sie. "So" sagte Harry aufgeregt. "Los geht's! Was wird eigentlich deine Mutter sagen, wenn wir nicht bei euch zu Hause auftauchen?" "Dann sagen wir, wir haben noch ein wichtiges Buch vergessen und mussten später kommen." antwortete Ron. "Ich gehe vor" Er stieg in die Flammen, von wo aus sie reisten und sagte mit leicht zittriger Stimme "Nocturngasse" und verschwand in den Flammen. Harry trat hinterher murmelte "Nocturngasse" und kurz danach war auch er verschwunden. Im nächsten Moment fanden sich Harry und Ron in einer schmutzigen, schwarzen Gasse wieder. "Hier ist es ja noch viel unheimlicher, als ich dachte!" sagte Ron ängstlich. "Los! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wir müssen Hermine finden!" rief Harry und die beiden gingen langsam durch die schmale Gasse, vorbei an Geschäften, die allesamt etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatten und an Leuten, die seltsam gekleidet waren, unheimlich oder gefährlich aussahen. Angst beschlich Harry und Ron. Angst, Hermine nicht zu finden, aber auch Angst ihnen selbst könnte in dieser grauenvollen Gegend etwas zustoßen. Hin und wieder sagte einer von beiden, er hätte etwas gesehen, was Hermine ähnlich sah, doch bisher hatten sie kein Glück. Stattdessen wurden sie von einem übelriechenden Zauberer abgesprochen, ob sie Interesse an einer Folterapparatur für Gnome hätten. Fast eine Stunde waren sie nun schon in der Nocturngasse und es wurde allmählich dunkel. "Wir werden sie nicht mehr finden!" sagte Ron hoffnungslos. "Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie..." Doch in genau dem Moment hörten Harry und Ron laute Schreie und zuckten jäh zusammen. Sie wirbelten herum und schrieen wie aus einem Mund "Hermine!" Sie rannten, den Schreien folgend die Nocturngasse entlang. Die Schreie wurden mit jedem Schritt lauter und Harry spürte, dass Hermine nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte. Sie musste ganz nah sein.... Doch plötzlich blieb Harry stehen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Es war, als wäre er zu Stein geworden. Er fiel zu Boden, sah um sich. Er erblickte ein Mädchen. Doch es war nicht Hermine. Seine Narbe schmerzte. Das Mädchen starrte ihn an. Er hörte wie Ron schrie. Er hörte noch immer Hermines Schreie. Er hörte Schreie in seinem Kopf... Was war hier los? Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen! "Nein!" schrie er. Und im nächsten Moment wurde Harry ohnmächtig.  
  
  
  
20 


	4. Kapitel 4: Der sprechende Hut lässt wart...

Der sprechende Hut lässt warten  
  
"Ich glaube er wacht auf!" "Der arme Junge. Er muss Höllenqualen durchlebt haben." "Sieh mal Mum, er bewegt sich." "Nun sei doch endlich still Ron!" Harry lag in einem weichen Bett, hörte leise Stimmen um sich her und wusste weder wo er war, noch was geschehen war. Er fühlte sich schwach und seltsam leer. "Ich gehe und hole ihm eine Tasse Tee. Er fühlt sich ganz kalt an." "O Harry, es tut mir ja so leid.", flüsterte eine vertraut klingende Stimme, die Harry als Hermines erkannte sanft in sein Ohr. "Was tut dir leid?", flüsterte Harry Hermine schwach zu. "Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Hauptsache dir geht es erst mal wieder besser!" sagte sie nun um einiges fröhlicher. Im nächsten Moment kam Mrs. Weasley mit einer großen Tasse Tee ins Zimmer gewuselt. "Harry, wie schön, dass du wieder zu dir gekommen bist!" rief sie ihm glücklich zu. "Du scheinst trotzdem noch sehr geschwächt zu sein. Hier, trink das aus." Und sie gab Harry die Tasse. Harry trank den Tee schnell aus und fühlte nun etwas mehr Wärme in seinem Körper. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er beunruhigt. "Hermine ist entführt worden und du und Ron, ihr beiden habt sie in der Nocturngasse gesucht und, und auf einmal bist du einfach ohnmächtig geworden!" antworte Mrs Weasley. "Ja, du lagst einfach wie tot auf der Straße!" warf Ron ein. "Es war gruselig. Du lagst in der Nähe eines Geschäfts. Aus dem Schaufenster hat dich ein Mädchen die ganze Zeit angestarrt... Und kaum drehte sich das Mädchen um, kam Hermine von hinten angelaufen." "Ich kann mich daran erinnern ein Mädchen gesehen zu haben" sagte Harry. "Sie hatte kalte, grüne Augen. Das weiß ich noch genau! Und Hermine... Was... Warum bist du entführt worden?" "Das ist seltsam, denn ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich dich auf der Straße hab liegen sehen und es ziemlich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen hab." Sagte sie leicht zitternd. "Merkwürdig." Sagte Harry. "Zum Glück war ich schnell genug bei euch!" sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Wenn Ron mich nicht geholt hätte... Euch hätte in der Nocturngasse wer weiß was passieren können, aber ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf. Ihr wolltet schließlich nur Hermine finden..." "Danke Mum!" sagte Ron. "Aber ihr hättet mich ruhig informieren können! Dann wäre einigen leichter gewesen. Aber nun sind wir ja alle wieder beisammen!" sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Am besten, Harry  
  
21 du ruhst dich jetzt noch ein wenig aus. Ich hoffe morgen bist du wieder fit." Und so schlief Harry den Rest des Tages und blieb bei den Weasleys. Auch Hermine blieb dort bis zum nächsten Tag. Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine noch gemeinsam, bis sich die beiden schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause machen mussten. "Ihr könnt mit Flohpulver reisen." Sagte Mrs. Weasley. Und so verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine von den anderen und schritten nacheinander ins Feuer. Harry rief 'Mrs. Figgs Muggelhaus' und schon war er verschwunden. Im Wohnzimmer von Mrs. Figg wurde er schon erwartet. Mrs. Figg und Sirius saßen aus einem Sofa und sahen Harry erleichtert an. "Gott sei dank, es geht dir gut!" sagte Mrs. Figg. "Ich hab mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre!" "Aber Arabella!" sagte Harry, doch Mrs Figg unterbrach ihn. "Nein, ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen!" sagte sie. "Es geht ihm doch gut!" warf Sirius ein. "Das ist die Hauptsache. Mrs. Weasley hat uns erzählt was passiert ist. Wirklich merkwürdige Geschichte." Sirius schien sehr nachdenklich. "Aber ich denke du solltest jetzt erst mal nach Hause gehen. Die Dursleys hoffen wahrscheinlich schon, dass du nicht mehr wieder kommst. Vermies ihnen doch diese Freude!" sagte Sirius giggelnd. Und so machte sich Harry zurück auf den Weg zum Haus der Dursleys. Dort wurde er empfangen, als ob er gar nicht gekommen wäre. Die Dursleys hatten sich nun offenbar vorgenommen Harry endgültig zu ignorieren. Der Rest der Woche verging schnell und Harry freute sich nun schon wahnsinnig auf den Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs.  
  
Am ersten September fuhr Harry zusammen mit Mrs Figg und Sirius zum Bahnhof. Mrs Figgs alter Wagen rollte auf den Parkplatz vom Bahnhof King's Cross ein. Harry blickte aus dem Fenster, sah die ganzen Muggel hin und herrennen und spürte wieder das aufgeregte Kribbeln im Bauch. Sirius lud Harrys Gepäck auf einen kleinen Wagen und die drei betraten die Bahnhofshalle. Als sie vor der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn standen, fiel Harry ein, dass er bisher immer zusammen mit der Familie Weasley zum Gleis neundreiviertel gelangt war. Suchend blickte er umher und da kamen sie auch schon auf ihn, Mrs. Figg und Sirius zu! Allen voran Mrs. Weasley, gefolgt von Ron, Ginny, Fred und George. "Hey!" rief Ron "du scheinst ja wieder ganz der alte zu sein" Und im nächsten Moment deutete er auf Fred und George "Sie sind zwar mit der Schule fertig, aber sie wollten unbedingt mit." Harry blickte die Zwillinge verdutzt an. "Nein, nein" lachte Fred "nicht mit nach Hogwarts! Aber wir mussten unbedingt mit zum Bahnhof!" "Denn vorher hätten wir euch nicht unsere Vorräte geben können" zwinkerte George und deutete auf Mrs. Weasley, die in ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Figg und Sirius vertieft war. "Mum hätte uns vorher geköpft!" Harry lachte und ging mit Ron auf die Absperrung zu. Er erinnerte sich an sein zweites Schuljahr, wo die Absperrung sie nicht durchgelassen hatte und Angst durchströmte ihn. Was, wenn sie wieder nicht durchkamen? Doch ehe Harry sich  
  
22 versah stand er schon mit Ron auf Bahnsteig neundreiviertel. Dort stand schon die scharlachrote Dampflok und auf dem Bahnsteig tummelten sich die Schüler mit ihren Koffern. Kurz nachdem Harry und Ron durch die Mauer getreten waren folgten auch schon Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Figg und Sirius. Fred und George zogen Ron und Harry beiseite und gaben ihnen eine Tüte. Fragend blickte Ron darauf. "Alles beste Streiche! Stinkbomben, Kracher... einfach alles!" strahlte Fred. Lachend stellte sich die Zwillinge wieder zu den anderen, wo Mrs. Weasley sie schon misstrauisch beäugte. Ginny entdeckte Neville, einen tollpatschigen Gryffindor Jungen, der mit seiner strengen Oma am Bahnsteig stand. Sie lief rosa an und ging zu ihm. "Sie mag ihn..." sagte George. "Bist du nicht eifersüchtig, Harry?" fragte Fred lachend. "Oh, endlich hab' ich euch gefunden." Rief jemand, so dass Harry auf Freds Witz nichts sagen konnte. Er wirbelte herum und sah Hermine, die auf das Grüppchen zugerannt kam. "Hallo Hermine!" wurde sie von allen Seiten begrüßt. "Wo ist denn Krummbein?" fragte Harry. "Die hab' ich schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen!" sagte Hermine. "Manchmal braucht sie ein paar Tage für sich. Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen." "So Harry, es wird langsam Zeit!" sagte Mrs. Figg. "Ihr solltet euch langsam auf den Weg machen." "Aber wir haben doch noch fünf Minuten!" erwiderte Harry. "Lieber zu früh als zu spät! Also Harry, alles Gute dann!" sagte Mrs Figg fröhlich, gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, verabschiedete sich von den anderen und verschwand. "Sie, sie muss noch etwas wichtiges erledigen..." erklärte Sirius. "Also Harry, wir schreiben uns, versprochen?" "Ja klar!" sagte Harry "Tschau Sirius!" Und Sirius umarmte Harry zum Abschied und machte sich ebenfalls zurück auf den Weg zur Absperrung. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Pfeifen, was die Abfahrt des Hogwartsexpress ankündigte. Schnell verabschiedeten sich alle von einander und Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten den Zug. "Und macht keinen Blödsinn!" rief Mrs. Weasley noch. Sie betraten ein leeres Abteil und ließen sich auf die Sitze fallen. Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Harry, Ron und Hermine blickten aus dem Fenster und winkten zum Abschied. Die Weasleys winkten fröhlich zurück und Mrs. Weasley warf ihnen Luftküsschen hinterher. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie den Bahnhof hinter sich gelassen und fuhren durch die Landschaft mit ihren grünen Wiesen und Wäldern, vorbei an kleinen Dörfern. "Was meint ihr," fragte Hermine "ob wir dieses Jahr wieder soviel 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' haben? Ich habe nämlich noch nicht das ganz neue Buch gelernt!" Harry und Ron zogen Grimassen und sahen aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf.  
  
23 "Hallo ihr!" Es waren Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan. "Habt ihr das letzte Quidditch Spiel gesehen? Vor allem du, Harry? Da war so'n genialer Bluff, besser als der Wronski-Bluff..." Doch Harry sah sie nur traurig an. "Nee, ihr wisst doch wie schlimm meine Muggelverwandtschaft ist. Allein das Wort 'zaubern' würde reichen, mich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen." Dean sah ihn mitleidend an. "Ist es wirklich so schlimm bei denen? Mögen sie denn wenigstens Fußball?" So ging die Unterhaltung eine ganze Zeit lang weiter; Hermine las natürlich ein neues Schulbuch, bis die verhunzelte Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen auftauchte. Dean und Seamus verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in ihr Abteil, während Harry Kürbispasteten, Druhbels Besten Blaskaugummi, Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Unmengen von Schokofröschen und noch mehr Leckereien kaufte.. Gemeinsam machten sich Harry, Ron und sogar Hermine, die sich von ihrem Buch losreißen konnte über die Süßigkeiten her. "Ach wie schön!" mampfte Ron. Bisher ist Malfoy noch nicht aufgetaucht! Hoffentlich vergisst er uns die gesamte Hinfahrt!" Doch kaum hatte er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, erschien Malfoy (ein fahlgesichtiger Junge aus dem Hause Slytherin, den Harry schon seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten hasste) flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle (zwei fetten Jungen, ebenfalls aus Slytherin, die offenbar nur die Aufgabe hatten Malfoy nachzulaufen) in der Abteiltür. Harry, Ron und Hermine stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. "Sieh an, sieh an!" schnarrte Malfoy. "Der gütige Harry Potter verteilt Süßes an den armen Weasley! Aber wo du schon mal dabei bist..." Malfoy trat ganz in das Abteil ein und versuchte Ron nachzuahmen "...kannst du mir auch einen Schokofrosch geben! Meine Familie kann sich so etwas nämlich nicht leisten. Oder gleich drei, für mich, Fred und George..." Er deutete auf Crabbe und Goyle. "Hast ja genug. Davon können wir nur träumen, nicht wahr Fred?" Crabbe nickte und alle drei lachten laut auf. Sie drehten sich um und verließen mit erhobenen Haupt das Abteil. Harry, Ron und Hermine hörten sie noch lange lachen. "Mein Gott, ist der Typ lustig..." sagte Hermine gelassen und schlug ihr Buch wieder auf, doch dann- "Krummbein!" Krummbein, Hermines Hauskatze, groß und mit rötlichem Fell sprang ihr auf den Schoß. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist!" sagte Hermine glücklich und streichelte ihre Katze liebevoll. Krummbein war eine ganz besondere Katze. Im dritten Schuljahr hatte sie Harry, Ron und Hermine sogar dabei geholfen festzustellen, dass Harrys Pate Sirius Black nicht der kaltblütige Mörder war, für den alle ihn hielten. Dafür war Harry Krummbein noch immer dankbar. Im nächsten Moment kam die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen wieder in ihr Abteil gelaufen. "Gibt es hier noch Wünsche?" fragte sie. "Der Zug ist bald da. Zieht euch lieber schon mal um!" Nach kurzer Zeit verlangsamte sich der Zug und sie erreichten den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Die Schüler traten hinaus auf den Bahnsteig, wo schon Hagrid stand und  
  
24 die neuen Erstklässler zu sich rief. Über die schnatternde Menge hinweg rief Hagrid Harry, Ron und Hermine ein lautes "Hallo" zu. "Wie? Dieser Hornochse ist immer noch da?" Das war eindeutig Malfoy, denn nur er und seine Slytherin Bande hassten Hagrid. Für Harry, Ron und Hermine vollkommen unverständlich, denn Hagrid war ein guter Freund von ihnen. Er wohnte in einer kleinen Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes von Hogwarts, wo er als Wildhüter arbeitete. In seinem dritten Schuljahr wurde Hagrid aus Hogwarts ausgeschlossen, doch Harry und seine Freunde hatten herausgefunden, dass dies zu Unrecht geschehen war. Seitdem arbeitete Hagrid als Lehrer für 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', denn mit magischen (und vor allem gefährlichen) kannte Hagrid sich sehr gut aus. Die Schüler gingen nun zu den führerlosen Kutschen, die sie zum Schloss Hogwarts raufbringen sollten. "Oh Mann" stöhnte Ron "bin ich satt! Diese blöden Schokofrösche, ich habe so viele von ihnen gegessen, dass ich gleich nichts von dem Festmahl herunterbekomme." Hermine sah ihn altklug an. "Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld! Du hättest vorher daran denken sollen!" sagte sie. Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe noch total viele! Werde sie bestimmt nicht alle allein essen können!" meinte Harry und grinste Ron an. Als sie aus dem Fenster der Kutsche sahen, erblickten sie schon das erleuchtete Hogwarts mit seinen vielen Türmen, den dunklen, spiegelnden See und den verbotenen Wald. "Endlich wieder da." Hörten sie Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown, zwei Gryffindor Mädchen ihrer Klasse, seufzen. Kurz danach kamen die Kutschen zum stehen, und die Schülerscharen machten sich auf den Weg in die riesige Eingangshalle, wo schon Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors auf sie wartete. Sie schickte die Schüler gleich weiter in die wunderschön geschmückte große Halle. Über den langen Haustischen (Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor) und dem langen Lehrertisch schwebten tausender kleiner Kerzen, die die Halle in ein gemütliches Licht tauchten. Der verzauberte Dachhimmel war wie der Himmel draußen; dunkel und mit Sternen übersät. Auf den Tischen blitzten die goldenen Teller und Kelche - jetzt noch allesamt leer. Alle Schüler nahmen an ihren Haustischen platz und warteten auf die Zeremonie des sprechenden Hutes, der die Erstklässler in die verschiedenen Häuser einteilte. Endlich kam auch Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, und stellte den kleinen, dreibeinigen Hocker mit dem Hut darauf in die Mitte der Halle. Und dann traten die Erstklässler ein. Aufgeregt betraten sie die Halle und bestaunten den Himmel und die fliegenden Kerzen. Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie aufgeregt er war. Und noch heute dachte er oft daran, dass der sprechende Hut ihn erst nach Slytherin schicken wollte... Professor McGonagall erhob sich am Lehrertisch und schlug sanft mit einem Löffel an ihr Glas. Sofort verstummte die gesamte Halle. Harry sah zum Lehrertisch und merkte, dass Professor Lupin nicht dort war - sein Platz neben Professor Snape war frei. "Okay, Erstklässler" rief Professor McGonagall, "ich werde eure Namen jetzt einzeln aufrufen. Ihr kommt dann nach vorne und ich setze euch den Hut auf. Dieser wird dann entscheiden, in welches Haus ihr kommt, und an diesen Tisch setzt ihr euch  
  
25 dann! Also los: ...Calvin, Linda!" Ein kleines Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen trat vor und Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf. "Ravenclaw!" rief der Hut. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws brach Jubel aus und alle begrüßten das Mädchen mit tosendem Beifall. "Grey, Lisa!" rief Professor McGonagall. "Gryffindor!" polterte der Hut. Und so ging es weiter, bis niemand mehr übrig war. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zur großen Halle und Professor Lupin trat mit wehendem Umhang in die Halle. Alle wandten ihm erstaunt den Kopf zu. Professor Lupin nahm von den Schülern keinerlei Notiz und schritt eilends zu Professor Dumbledore herüber. Dieser sah Professor Lupin fragend an, der ihm daraufhin zunickte. Dumbledore machte eine Geste mit der Hand, worauf Lupin zum Eingangsportal lief. Die große Halle war merkwürdig still, trotz der Tuscheleien, die in der Luft hingen. Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch ein lautes Donnergrollen durchbrochen. Alle Schüler blickten erschrocken zum verzauberten Dachhimmel empor. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und große, schwarze Gewitterwolken wirbelten umher. Grelle Blitze erleuchteten die Halle. "Das ist gruselig!" flüsterte Hermine Harry und Ron zu. "Ich frage mich, was los ist!" sagte Harry "was ist mit Lupin?" Alle Schüler blickten nervös abwechselnd zum Lehrertisch und zur großen Eichentür, durch die Lupin verschwunden war. Plötzlich schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen, begleitet von einem lauten Donnergrollen auf. Herein kam ein zweites Mal Professor Lupin, doch diesmal begleitete ihn ein Mädchen. Die Halle war nun vollends in Schweigen gehüllt. Das Mädchen schien schon mindestens in ihrem Alter zu sein, schätze Harry, doch er hatte sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen. Professor McGonagall sah sie mit strengen Augen an. "Danke, Professor" sagte sie zu Lupin gewandt "Dies ist Siney Eldird!" sagte sie weiter an die Schüler gewandt. Etwas beruhigendes lag in ihrer Stimme "Sie wird zwar jetzt erst eingeteilt, wird aber schon in einer sechsten Klasse weiterlernen, da sie die vorherigen fünf Jahre schon auf einer anderen Schule war." Stellte sie Siney vor. Harry starrte sie wie alle anderen Schüler an. Sie schritt nach vorne, und bevor Professor McGonagall ihr den Hut aufsetzte warf sie einen kurzen Blick in die gespannte Menge der Schüler. Harrys und ihr Blick trafen sich für einen winzigen Moment und ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr seine Narbe. Professor McGonagall setzte Siney schließlich den sprechenden Hut auf. Alles wartete gespannt auf dessen Entscheidung, doch der Hut blieb stumm, für die anderen jedenfalls. Dieser Hut konnte so etwas ähnliches wie Gedanken lesen. Harry erinnerte sich, dass die Entscheidung bei ihm auch etwas länger gedauert hatte... Nur durch sein inniges Hoffen, nicht in Slytherin zu landen entschied sich der Hut für Gryffindor. So lange wie bei Siney hatte es bei Harry allerdings nicht gedauert. Immer noch hatte sie den Hut auf dem Kopf und sah ängstlich in die Runde. Nach einiger Zeit begann ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln, denn der Hut hatte immer noch nicht seine Entscheidung kundgetan. "Hat sie" murmelte Ron "vielleicht gar kein magisches Blut? Vielleicht hat man sich einfach vertan und sie ist ein ganz normaler Muggel!?" Professor McGonagall sah aus, als würde sie das gleiche denken wie Ron, und auch  
  
26 Professor Dumbledore sah besorgt von seinem Platz auf Siney und den Hut herunter. "Ich denke..." begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. "Ich denke die Lehrer sollten sich kurz vergewissern, ob mit dem Hut alles in Ordnung..." "Gryffindor!" schrie der Hut plötzlich durch die Halle. Alle sahen sich erschrocken und erleichtert an und am Tisch der Gryffindors brach mit einem mal Jubel aus. "Na endlich!" sagte Ron fröhlich. "Ich möchte heute auch noch mit dem Essen anfangen!" Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Siney wohl etwas besonderes sein müsste, da der Hut noch nie so lange mit der Antwort gewartet hatte. "Das Festmahl soll beginnen!" rief Professor Dumbledore nun fröhlich. Sofort füllten sich die Teller und Tische mit den köstlichsten Speisen. Erst jetzt kam Siney zum Tisch der Gryffindors und setzte sich zu den neuen Erstklässlern. Immer noch folgten ihr die Blicke der anderen Schüler. "Wie kommt es, dass du erst jetzt in Hogwarts bist?" fragte Harry und blickte in ihre kalten, dunkelgrünen Augen. Sofort durchstöhmte wieder dieses Gefühl Harrys Narbe. "Was hast du denn für Eltern, die dich von deinen Freunden trennen und dich auf eine andere Schule schicken?" fragte Ron interessiert. "Ich... ich habe gar keine Eltern mehr!" antwortete Siney leise. Sofort spürte Harry ein seltsames Gefühl und er fragte Siney nicht mehr weiter und bedeutete Ron mit Blicken, ihm dies gleichzutun. Harry wusste ganz genau, wie schmerzhaft es war, wenn ihn jemand nach seinen toten Eltern fragte. "Seid ihr alle Reinblüter?" fragte Siney plötzlich und erntete damit den empörten Blick Hermines. "Ja... bin ich, und Ron auch... Hermine allerdings nicht! Wieso fragst du so etwas? Es ist doch letztendlich egal, ob Reinblüter oder nicht!" antwortete Harry, und Hermine, die Siney ärgerlich anstarrte, nickte. "Tut mir leid" murmelte Siney hastig "i-ich weiß auch nicht, warum... warum ich das jetzt gefragt habe!" Verlegen sah sie in Harrys Augen und verzog das Gesicht. Harry wurde langsam ein wenig verwirrt. Warum fragte sie, ob sie Reinblüter seien? Warum hatte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in der Narbe, wenn er Siney in die Augen sah? Was war mit ihren Eltern? Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Ron mit ihm sprach. Harry schreckte erst hoch, als Ron ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. "... was hast'n du? Hey, du musst unbedingt mal von der gebratenen Ente probieren" mampfte Ron und hielt Harry einen Teller unter die Nase. Jetzt spürte Harry, wie ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Die ganzen Süßigkeiten im Zug schien er schon vor Stunden verputzt zu haben. "Die restlichen Schokofrösche können wir am Abend noch mampfen!" schmatzte Ron. Hermine, die bis jetzt eisern geschwiegen hatte, huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine die neue Schülerin nicht sonderlich mochte, und er schien Recht zu haben, denn sie warf Siney ab und zu wutblitzende Blicke zu. Diese aß relativ wenig, schwieg und blieb still sitzen. Nachdem sich letztendlich auch alle durch den Nachtisch gefuttert haben, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Angesichts  
  
27 der momentanen Lage..." er sah ein wenig bedrückt aus "... wird auch dieses Jahr wieder ein wenig mehr 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gelehrt. Als zuverlässigen Lehrer hierzu, der einen großen Teil seines Unterrichts für diese Aufgabe zurückstellt, ist Professor Snape!" Die meisten Gryffindor Schüler, aber auch einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws stöhnten entsetzt auf, während am Tisch der Slytherins ohrenbetäubender Jubel ausbrach. "Das kann ja heiter werden" stöhnte Harry. Draco Malfoy warf ihm vom Slytherin Tisch aus triumphierende Blicke zu. Snape war der Hauslehrer Slytherins; ein Zauberer mit fettigem schwarzem Haar, Hakennase und einer besonderen Abscheu gegen Harry. Und das zeigte Snape ihm und anderen Schülern deutlich, indem er ihn und seine Freunde verspottete und ihnen Punkte abzog, wo es nur ging. Es gab sogar Schüler die regelrecht Angst vor Snape hatten. Malfoy hingegen war sein Lieblingsschüler, und so war es erst recht kein Wunder, dass er bei den Gryffindors unbeliebt war. Harry lauschte nun wieder Professor Dumbledore, der mit seiner Rede fortfuhr, als sich der Tumult ein wenig gelegt hatte. "Als zweiten Lehrer für die Extrastunden ist Professor Remus Lupin zuweilen hier!" Diesmal war es Draco Malfoy mit seiner Bande, die dumm aus der Wäsche guckten, denn alle anderen Häuser klatschten und jubelten. Professor Lupin war rosa angelaufen, aber dennoch strahlte er in die Menge. "Mann, Ron, das ist spitze!" freute sich Harry. "Er war doch bisher wirklich der Beste!" Dean warf Harry einen begeisterten Blick zu und nickte zustimmend. "A-aber Professor Moody war auch nicht schlecht!" protestierte Neville Longbottom leise. Alle blickten überrascht auf den kleinen, , vergesslichen und tollpatschigen Jungen, der selten seine Meinung sagte. "Jaah..." zweifelte Harry. Abgesehen davon, dass wir den echten Moody nie wirklich kennengelernt haben, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Der Mann, der sich dank des Vielsaft-Trankes ein Jahr lang für Professor Moody ausgegeben und fast aller Sympathie gewonnen hatte, war in Wirklichkeit der, der Lord Voldemort zurück an die Macht gebracht hatte... Plötzlich räusperte sich Professor Dumbledore und alles wurde wieder still. "So, und nun zu den Regeln in Hogwarts: An alle, die es nie wussten oder wissen wollten" er zwinkerte ein paar Schülern zu, die ihn verlegen angrinsten. "Der verbotene Wald ist immer noch... nun ja... verboten. Also betretet ihn nicht!" Ron grinste ebenfalls. Er dachte an seine Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George, die sich nie viel aus den Schulregeln machten... "Außerdem hat Mr. Filch, unser guter alter Hausmeister, die Liste für die Sachen verlängert, die auf den Fluren verboten sind. Neu hinzu gekommen sind unter anderem Laufende Mausefallen, die es in diversen Scherzartikelläden zu kaufen gibt" Dumbledore lächelte und wies auf Filch, der in seinen alten, mottenzerfressenen Anzug in der Tür stand. Mrs. Norris, seine staubfarbene Katze mit den leuchtend roten Augen, die jeden Schüler aufspürten, saß zu seinen Füßen. "Wer sich dafür interessiert, kann gerne Einblick in diese Liste haben. Dazu wendet ihr euch bitte an Mr. Filch" sagte Dumbledore munter weiter. Er schien sofort zu  
  
28 bemerken, dass niemand auch nur im Traum daran dachte freiwillig zu Filch zu spazieren, denn dieser hasste jeden einzelnen Schüler so sehr, dass er bei Dumbledore ständig um die Wiedereinführung brutaler Folterinstrumente bettelte. "So, und jetzt mal alle husch, husch in die Betten, damit ihr morgen frisch und munter den ersten Unterricht genießen könnt!" Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände, und die ganzen Schüsseln und Schalen verschwanden rasch von den Tischen. Alles erhob sich um sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle zu begeben. "Da fällt mir ein, Harry" sagte Ron, als sie sich erhoben. "Wer ist eigentlich der oder die neue Vertrauensschülerin?" Harry sah sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja, Überraschung!" rief Hermine, die hinter ihnen stand und strahlte.. An ihrem Umhang war tatsächlich ein silbernes V für Vertauensschülerin geheftet! "Das gibt's doch nicht!?" Ron blickte sie entgeistert an. Dann strahlte er von einem Ohr zum anderen und legte einen Arm um sie. "Super!" rief er. Lavender Brown begann zu kichern, als sie dies sah und sofort zog Ron seinen Arm zurück und lief rosa an. "Warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt?" wollte Harry wissen. "Naja, es sollte doch eine richtige Überraschung sein!" antwortete Hermine als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm machten, alle Schüler hinter ihnen her. Sie erreichten rasch das Portrait der fetten Dame und betraten, nachdem sie das Passwort genannt hatten, den Gemeinschaftsraum. Viele gingen zu Bett, unter anderem auch Siney, die Harry, Ron und Hermine erst jetzt wieder auffiel. "Wir sollten uns morgen mal ein wenig mit ihr beschäftigen!" sagte Harry. "Muss denn das sein?" sagte Hermine kühl. Die drei ließen sich in die bequemen Sessel ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes fallen um sich noch ein wenig weiter zu unterhalten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
29 


	5. Kapitel 5: Die kluge Siney

Die kluge Siney  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit einem üblen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt, in dem er wieder einmal Lord Voldemort begegnet ist. Zu seiner Überraschung stand eine Frau neben Lord Voldemort, die Harry allerdings nur von hinten gesehen hatte. Er erwachte schweißgebadet und machte sich im Schlafanzug auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war aufgeregt, denn heute hatte er das erste mal wieder Unterricht. Wie wohl die neuen Stundenpläne aussehen, fragte er sich. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er bereits die anderen Mitschüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor, sowie seine Freunde Ron und Hermine. Viele der Schüler tuschelten aufgeregt. "Was'n los?", murmelte Harry zu Ron und Ron erklärte: "Hermine hat gerade erzählt, dass Siney nachts schreiend aufgewacht ist." "Wo ist sie?", fragte Harry. "Wohl noch im Schlafsaal...", sagte Hermine, "aber das ist mir auch egal!" "Mensch, Hermine! Gib ihr eine Chance... Das gestern ist ihr nur so rausgerutscht!", sagte Harry. "Warum interessiert sie sich dafür, ob wir Reinblüter sind? Das ist ihr bestimmt nicht einfach so rausgerutscht! Sie hat irgendwas komisches an sich... irgendwas besonderes. Oder warum, meinst du, hat der sprechende Hut soo lange für seine Entscheidung gebraucht? Und überhaupt, dass sie hier einfach so auftaucht!", sagte Hermine. "Hermine, du übertreibst!", erwiderte Harry, doch insgeheim stimmte er Hermine zu. Irgendwas an Siney war anders. Im nächsten Moment schritt Siney auch schon die Treppe herunter. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", sagte Hermine auch für Siney unüberhörbar. Siney sah in die tuschelnde Runde und hatte einen entsetzten, aber auch beschämten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich werde mal mit ihr reden.", sagte Harry, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und ging auf Siney zu. Sie lächelte ihn kaum merklich an und etwas wie Erleichterung war in ihren kalten, grauen Augen zu sehen. Wieder hatte Harry dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Narbe, doch es war kein Schmerz. Hermine und Ron beobachteten Siney scharf, als hofften sie, dass sich ihre üblen Vorahnungen bestätigten und sie auf Harry losging. "Hermine hat es wohl schon überall rumerzählt...", sagte Siney leise. "Ja, ich glaube sie macht sich Sorgen...", log Harry. "Was hat sie gegen mich?", fragte Siney tonlos. "Gib ihr einfach ein bisschen Zeit. Sie braucht immer erst eine Weile um sich an etwas neues zu gewöhnen. Bis dahin solltest du ihr allerdings nicht zu häufig über den Weg  
  
30 laufen, glaube ich.", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Naja, es gibt hier ja auch genug andere nette Leute.", sagte Siney, zwinkerte Harry zu und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zur großen Halle. "Das Frühstück beginnt gleich.", rief Harry Ron und Hermine zu, "Wir beeilen uns besser!" Und so zogen sie sich um und folgten den anderen Gryffindors durch das Portrait der fetten Dame hinaus und herunter zur großen Halle. Siney, wie auch ein paar andere Gryffindors saßen bereits an dem langen Haustisch. "Wir können uns hier hinsetzen!", sagte Hermine in scharfen Ton und deutete auf drei leere Stühle am anderen Ende des Tisches. Ihre Augen waren funkelnd auf Siney gerichtet. "Hermine, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein!", sagte Ron, "du bist doch Vertrauensschülerin, oder nicht? Hat man als Vertrauensschülerin so kindische Vorurteile?", fragte Ron in überlegenem Ton. "Nein, vermutlich nicht.", sagte Hermine knapp und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Gut, wir setzen uns ein Stück weiter zu ihr hin. Aber nur, weil ich nicht so weit abseits von den anderen sitzen möchte!" Das Frühstück verlief ruhig und fröhlich und Hermine erwähnte mit keinem Wort Siney, allerdings sprach sie gespannt von den neuen Stundenplänen. "Was wir wohl heute als erstes haben? Ich hoffe Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Prof. Lupin, oder Elementarkunde, wäre auch nicht schlecht, oder noch besser..." "Hermine, wir werden es schon früh genug erfahren. Mach uns doch nicht verrückt!", sagte Ron und wirkte nervös. "Gibst du mir mal die Butter?", fragte Harry Siney. "Hier bitte.", sagte Siney und reichte ihm die Butterschale, "ich habe sie schon nicht vergiftet!", sagte sie weiter, als sie Hermines Blick sah. "Wer weiß...", sagte diese worauf sie einen Knuff in die Seite von Ron erhielt. "Mrs Granger, kommen sie mal eben mit?", ertönte die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall plötzlich, "wir holen die neuen Stundenpläne. Sie verteilen sie dann an die Gryffindor Schüler!" "Ja, ich komme.", sagte Hermine, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und folgte Prof. McGonagall hinaus aus der großen Halle. "Hoffentlich haben wir nicht in der ersten Stunde bei Snape!", sagte Ron angewidert. "Oder bei der Trelawney..." fügte Harry hinzu. Bei Professor Trelawney hatten die Schüler Wahrsagen, ein Fach, dass Harry und Ron überhaupt nicht mochten. Hermine hatte sich schon vor drei Jahren von diesem Unterricht abgemeldet, da sie, wie Professor Trelawney zu sagen pflegte, keine magische Aura besaß und den Unterricht auch sonst einfach unsinnig fand, vor allem, nachdem sie Harrys Tod vorausgesagt hatte... "Ich bin ja schon so gespannt auf eure Lehrer!", sagte Siney plötzlich, "An meiner alten Schule waren die Lehrer größtenteils in Ordnung." "Hier gibt es schon einige, die ziemlich mies sind, aber das wirst du schon früh genug merken!", sagte Ron und nickte zu Snape herüber, der mit seinem fettigen, langen Haaren und dem bösartigen Gesicht gerade mit Professor Dumbledore sprach.  
  
31 "Ja, über den habe ich schon so einiges gehört!", sagte Siney, "aber ich finde, dass-" "So, die Stundenpläne sind da!", ertönte Hermines Stimme fast schreiend und Harry wusste, dass sie damit Siney ins Wort fallen wollte. "Na, mal sehen, was haben wir denn da? Erst mal die Erstklässler...", und sie verteilte die Stundenpläne an die aufgeregt herumzappelnden neuen Schüler. "Zweitklässler...", sagte sie und gab jedem eins der Blätter in die Hand. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie auch er gerade erst nach Hogwarts gekommen war und seinen ersten Stundenplan entgegengenommen hatte. Damals war das alles für ihn noch wie ein wunderschöner Traum. Hermine hatte inzwischen auch den Dritt- und Viert- und Fünftklässlern ihre Stundenpläne gegeben. "So, jetzt sind wir dran.", sagte sie glücklich und legte jedem ein Exemplar vor die Nase. Nur Sineys klatschte Hermine vor ihr auf den Tisch. "Hey, klasse! Wir haben in der ersten Stunde bei Lupin!", rief Harry glücklich. "Und Snape haben wir erst morgen!", erwiderte Ron noch glücklicher. "Wir haben ja jeden Tag Zauberkunst!", sagte Harry erstaunt, als auch Hermine sich wieder zu ihnen setzte, "Seltsam..." "Und seht mal, wir haben heute Elementarkunde!", rief Hermine. "Viele dieser Fächer hatten wir auf unserer alten Schule gar nicht!", sagte Siney in ihrem Stundenplan vertieft. "Na, dann pass mal auf, dass du den Anschluss nicht verlierst!", sagte Hermine in einem hässlichen Ton. "Ähm... Ja...!", erwiderte Siney unsicher. Harry und Ron sahen Hermine durchdringend an. Mittlerweile war es schon recht spät geworden und die Schülerscharen machten sich langsam auf den Weg in die Klassenzimmer. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und gingen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Auf Harrys Einladung hin folgte auch Siney den dreien, worüber Hermine natürlich wenig begeistert schien.  
  
Vor Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer angekommen musste die Schülerschar erst mal warten. Doch das waren sie alle von ihm gewohnt. Professor Lupin nahm es mit der Pünktlichkeit nicht besonders genau. "Vielleicht muss er seinen Trank nehmen!?", sagte Hermine. "Welchen Trank?", fragte Siney neugierig. "Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf...", antwortete Harry, "aber solange er seinen Trank, den ihm Snape braut trinkt, ist er ungefährlich!" Siney verzog das Gesicht. "Keine Angst, Lupin ist einer der besten Lehrer, die wir je hatten!", beruhigte Harry Siney. "Guten Morgen alle miteinander!", hörten sie plötzlich eine fröhliche Stimme hinter sich. "Entschuldigt bitte meine Unpünktlichkeit, aber ich... ich hatte noch zu tun!" sagte Professor Lupin. "Was er wohl zu tun hatte?", fragte sich Harry laut. "Wieso ist das so wichtig?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
32 "Nun ja...", begann Harry zu flüstern. "Ich habe ihn in der Nocturngasse gesehen, und darüber schien er gar nicht erfreut. Ich frage mich, was er da wohl gemacht hat." "Wahrscheinlich etwas für seinen Unterricht besorgt. Er unterrichtet nun mal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und da muss man sicher das ein oder andere Mal in die Nocturngasse!", sagte Hermine und damit war die Unterhaltung für sie beendet. Sie schloss sich den anderen an und setzte sich auf einen leeren Platz (weit weg von Siney), neben dem sie zwei Plätze für Harry und Ron freihielt. "Aber er war so komisch!", flüsterte Harry Ron zu und die beiden ließen sich auf ihre Stühle sinken und holten Bücher, Federkiele, Tinte und Pergament heraus. "Nun, willkommen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Ich freue mich sehr darüber dieses Fach wieder an dieser Schule unterrichten zu dürfen! Dennoch wird dies für uns alle ein hartes Jahr. Aufgrund der momentanen Umstände...", Lupin hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort, "werden wir uns in diesem Schuljahr hauptsächlich damit beschäftigen, wie man sich gegen schwarze Magier und Todesser zur Wehr setzt. Dies ist sicher weder leichter, noch schöner Stoff, doch wie Professor Dumbledore bereits erwähnte, wird Professor Snape mich tatkräftig unterstützen und ebenfalls neben einigen Zaubertrankstunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Dabei verzog auch Professor Lupin sein Gesicht kaum merklich und die Klasse stöhnte laut auf. "Also dann!", sagte Lupin, der nun offenbar mit dem Unterricht beginnen wollte, "Wer kann mir zur Wiederholung noch mal die unverzeihlichen Flüche nennen?" Fast alle Hände schnellten in die Höhe, denn in diesen Zeiten war es mehr als wichtig, die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche zu kennen. Da Professor Lupin diese Wiederholung offenbar rasch hinter sich bringen wollte, nahm er Hermine dran, von der jeder eine perfekte Antwort erwartete und sie diese auch meist gab. "Es gibt drei unverzeihliche Flüche, Sir. Der erste ist der Imperius-Fluch, mit dem man andere dazu zwingen kann, das zu tun, was man will. Der zweite ist der Cruciatus-Fluch, mit dem man anderen einfach nur unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügen kann. Und er dritte und schlimmste der unverzeihlichen Flüche ist Avada Kedavra, der tödliche Fluch!", sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Schaudern in der Stimme. "Sehr gut, Hermine. Damit hätten wir das abgehakt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für diese vortreffliche Antwort!", sagte Lupin strahlend. Hermine lief wie so oft, wenn sie von einem Lehrer gelobt wurde leicht rosa an. "Diese drei Flüche, vor allem der letzte, Avada Kedavra finden seit einiger Zeit immer öfter Anwendung. Jeden Tag kommen Zauberer und Hexen ums Leben, weil ein Todesser Spaß daran hatte zu töten. Dies sind wirklich schreckliche Zeiten, das kann ich euch gar nicht oft genug sagen. Seid immer vorsichtig und versucht herauszufinden wem ihr vertrauen könnt. Nicht jeder Zauberer ist das, was er vorgibt zu sein!", sagte Lupin und die Klasse hing an seinen Lippen. "Nun, ich möchte euch jetzt nicht zu viel Angst machen. Nur denkt an meine Worte!" Die ganze Klasse saß reglos auf ihren Stühlen und wartete gespannt darauf, was nun passieren würde. "Kann mir jemand sagen, was ein Metamorpha ist?", fragte Professor Lupin und sah Hermine an, weil er offenbar glaubte, sie sei die einzige, die seine Frage beantworten kann. Natürlich war es auch Hermine, die grinsend die Hand hob, doch zu ihrer  
  
33 Überraschung, zu Lupins Überraschung, zur Überraschung der ganzen Klasse hob noch jemand anderes die Hand. "Ja, Siney!", sagte Professor Lupin in ungläubigem Ton. "Der Metamorpha ist ein Verwandlungskünstler. Er ist ein magisches Wesen und es gibt nur noch wenige von ihnen. Ihre Heimat ist der Norden Schottlands, an der Küste. Sie können jede erdenkbare Gestalt innerhalb von Sekunden annehmen, allerdings tun sie dies von Natur aus nur um sich bei der Nahrungssuche zu tarnen.", sagte Siney. "Fantastisch!", sagte Lupin. "Noch einmal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!" Dies schien Hermine den Rest zu geben. Sie lief vor Wut rot an und sah aus als wünschte sie Siney nicht weniger als den Avada Kedavra Fluch an den Hals. "Warum ich das gefragt habe hat folgenden Grund", begann Professor Lupin zu erklären. "Viele schwarze Magier versuchen mittlerweile auch nichtmenschliche Wesen mit in ihre üblen Machenschaften hineinzuziehen. Wir haben Glück, die Riesen auf unserer Seite zu haben. Aber andere Geschöpfe lassen sich leichter zum Bösen verleiten. Eben wie zum Beispiel der Metamorpha. Die Metamorpha werden von den Todessern eingesetzt um die Zauberer, denen sie etwas antun wollen zu täuschen. Man würde nicht erkennen, ob es sich bei einem Gegenstand oder einer Person um einen Metamorpha oder um das Echte handelt, versteht ihr?" Die Klasse nickte, und alle, bis auf Hermine waren gespannt wie es weitergeht. "Nun, es bedarf sehr fortgeschrittener Zauberei um einen Metamorpha zu erkennen. Natürlich gibt es nicht mehr viele von ihnen und einige sind auch klüger als andere und lassen sich nicht auf die dunkle Seite ziehen, aber dennoch ist es eine gewisse Gefahr.", sagte Lupin. Den Rest der Stunde erzählte er der Klasse von weiteren magischen Geschöpfen, die es auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hat und übte einige Zauber um einen Metamorpha zu erkennen. Hermine allerdings machte nicht richtig mit und bis zum Ende der Stunde sagte sie kein Wort mehr. Professor Lupin gab ihnen die Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz über den Metamorpha zu schreiben und die Klasse machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. "Darüber habe ich mir bisher noch nie Gedanken gemacht!", sagte Harry, während er mit Ron und Hermine durch den belebten Korridor lief. "Dass auch magische Geschöpfe auf die andere Seite wechseln können!" "Dieses dumme...", rief Hermine auf einmal und sie wurde erneut knallrot. "Hermine!", riefen Harry und Ron. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry. "Was ist denn los, was ist denn los? Sagt mal, bin ich eigentlich die einzige, die merkt was hier vor sich geht? Diese Schlange taucht hier einfach so aus dem nichts auf und denkt sie sei wer weiß wer! Ich glaube Professor Lupins Unterricht heute war ein Hinweis darauf, dass mit Siney irgendetwas nicht stimmt! Nicht jeder Zauberer ist das, was er vorgibt zu sein! Vielleicht ist sie auch so ein Metamorpha-Dings. Oder wisst ihr, woher sie kommt, wer ihre Eltern sind, auf welcher Schule sie vorher war? Ich glaube nicht!", schrie sie beinahe und schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon. "Die spinnt doch jetzt total! Nur, weil Siney auch nicht die dümmste ist!", sagte Ron. "Aber irgendwie hat Hermine recht...", sagte Harry leise. "Wir wissen wirklich nichts über Siney!"  
  
34 Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhielten sich die Gryffindor Schüler alle über den ersten Schultag. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine (die sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen hatte) redeten über den Tag. "Am meisten hat mich unser neues Fächer Elementarkunde beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man da so viel interessantes lernen kann!", sagte Hermine begeistert. "Ich glaube in Elementarkunde werde ich jämmerlich versagen! Ich habe überhaupt nichts von dem verstanden, was Professor Didschey uns erklärt hat.", meinte Harry. "Tröste dich, Harry. Ich auch nicht!", sagte Ron. Im nächsten Moment kam Siney auf die drei zu. "Oh nein! Nicht die schon wieder!", rief Hermine laut durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Siney blickte Hermine böse an , kam jedoch näher und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Hallo ihr!", sagte sie fröhlich. Ron und Harry begrüßten sie. "Kannst du uns mal verraten, was du hier willst?", fragte Hermine in scharfem Ton. "Ich denke, ich darf mich hinsetzten wo ich es will!", erwiderte Siney trocken und sah Hermine mit ihren kalten Augen durchdringend an. "Das denke ich nicht. Du siehst doch, dass wir uns unterhalten, oder nicht? Und dabei können wir sehr gut auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten!", sagte Hermine immer lauter werdend. "Ach ja? Ich denke das sehen Harry und Ron vielleicht etwas anders! Oder Jungs?" Harry und Ron sahen sich an, doch dann schrie Hermine: "Dräng dich nicht zwischen uns, klar? Bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist, war alles noch in Ordnung! Ich weiß nicht, für was du dich hältst, aber du bist nun mal nicht die Beste, verstanden? Und ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand hier dich mag! Sie reden doch alle nur aus Mitleid mit dir, weil deine Eltern dich von deinen Freunden weggerissen haben und du hier ganz allein bist!" Mittlerweile hörte der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum zu. Siney erhob sich plötzlich von ihrem Sessel und gab Hermine eine heftige Ohrfeige, worauf die umstehenden zusammenzuckten. Hermine rieb sich die Wange. "Damit du's weißt, meine Eltern sind tot!", schrie Siney und lief stampfend hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es mucksmäuschenstill und alle starrten abwechselnd Siney nach und auf Hermine. "Was glotzt ihr denn alle so doof?", schrie Hermine. "Haut ab, es gibt nichts mehr zu sehen!" Und sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und fing an zu weinen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
35 


	6. Kapitel 6: Snapes Prüfung

Snapes Prüfung  
  
  
  
Den zweiten Schultag empfanden Harry, Ron und Hermine als äußerst langweilig. Allerdings wurde ihnen schnell bewusst, dass sie kein leichtes Schuljahr vor sich hatten und sie wohl mehr büffeln müssten, denn je. Hermine hatte bereits am zweiten Tag Lernpläne zur Wiederholung des Stoffes aufgestellt. "Hermine, du brauchst es auch nicht zu übertreiben!", sagte Ron am Nachmittag, als sie ihren Unterricht beendet hatten. "Ron, man kann nicht früh genug anfangen den Stoff zu wiederholen. Einige Fächer haben wir bis jetzt ja noch nicht einmal gehabt. Ich hoffe Professor Flitwick wird bald wieder gesund!", erw iderte Hermine. Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst war die ersten beiden Schultage krank gewesen. "Zauberkunst geht ja noch, aber morgen früh haben wir bei Snape!", stellte Ron unzufrieden fest. "Und dann auch noch Snape in zusätzlichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunden. Das halte ich nicht aus! Lupin ist doch gut genug, oder nicht? Ich wette, Snape kann ihm nicht annähernd das Wasser reichen!", sagte Ron und Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend. "Wir werden es ja morgen erleben, wie der Unterricht wird. Ich bin schon darauf gespannt, wie Snape auf Siney reagieren wird...", meinte Harry und Hermine verdreht die Augen. "Hoffentlich ist sie wenigstens bei Snape eine Niete! Dann hat er ein neues Opfer zum schikanieren.", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen funkelten. In eben diesem Augenblick kam Siney die Treppe herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Na, habt ihr schon alle die Hausaufgaben gemacht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier schon an den ersten Tagen so schwer zugeht!", sagte Siney zu Harry und Ron gewandt. Sie mied Hermines Blick und Hermine tat es ihr gleich. Harry und Ron blickten zu Hermine herüber, als ob sie erwarteten, sie würde Siney eine Beleidigung entgegenbringen, doch sie schwieg und wandte sich ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu. "Nein, noch nicht. Ich frage mich, wie wir das alles schaffen sollen! Vorallem die McGonagall übertreibt es ein wenig mit den Hausaufgaben.", sagte Harry. "Sag mal, Siney, gab es bei euch an der alten Schule eigentlich Quidditch Turniere?" Siney hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesetzt und Hermine rutschte kaum vernehmbar ein paar Zentimeter von ihr weg. "Nein, hatten wir nicht. Wir hatten bei uns nur sterbenslangweilige Wissensduelle...", sagte Siney. Hermine blickte auf. Anscheinend interessierte sie sich sehr für diese Wissensduelle und wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch sie überlegte es sich anders und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz weiter. "Aber ich freue mich schon darauf bei einem eurer Quidditch Spiele zuschauen zu  
  
36 können!", sagte Siney begeistert. "Wer weiß, vielleicht du selbst ja auch ein Quidditch Talent und du könntest für Gryffindor spielen!", meinte Harry. "Nein, das eher nicht, glaube ich.", antwortete Siney. Sie hielt einen Moment inne, dann sagte sie: "Spielt einer von euch in der Hausmannschaft? Harry, Ron, Hermine?" Doch Hermine blickte diesmal nicht auf. "Ja, ich bin in der Mannschaft. Ich bin Sucher.", sagte Harry "und ich bin Teamkapitän.", fügte er stolz hinzu. "Klasse!", sagte Siney und ihre kalten Augen hatten ein warmes Leuchten angenommen. "Wisst ihr was, ich finde wir könnten richtig gute Freunde werden!", sagte Siney strahlend. Und jetzt sah Hermine wieder auf. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie nahm all ihre Schulsachen, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen davon. "Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Siney genervt. "Keine Ahnung.", antworteten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde. "Also gut, Jungs. Ich werde mich dann auch mal meinen Hausaufgaben zuwenden. Bis später.", rief Siney, während sie sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes verzog. "Ich finde, wir beide sollten mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Hermine reden.", flüsterte Harry Ron zu.  
  
Ein seltsamer Schleier hatte sich am Mittwochmorgen über die Klasse gelegt. Ein Schleier von Angst, Spannung und Unsicherheit. Die erste Stunde bei Snape hätte ruhig nie kommen brauche, dessen waren sich alle Gryffindors einig. Unten vor den Kerkern zu Snapes Klassenzimmer trafen sie auf die Slytherins, mit denen die Gryffindors zusammen Unterricht hatten, was die Qual in Snapes Unterrichtsstunden noch größer werden ließ. Auch Malfoy, begleitet von seinen ewigen Schatten Crabbe und Goyle war dabei. Er stolzierte auf Hermine zu, die etwas abseits von den anderen stand und aussah, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Malfoy grinste Hermine hässlich an. "Na, Schlammblut.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. "Wie ich höre hast du eine Konkurrentin bekommen! Du bist anscheinend nicht mehr die beste und klügste hier, was? Pass auf, dass diese Siney nicht der neue Liebling der Lehrer wird. Und... sie ist eindeutig reinblütig nicht wahr? Ich denke, dass ist ein weiterer Punkt gegen dich!" "Spricht hier jemand über mich?", hörten die beiden ein Stimme hinter ihnen. Siney war aus der Dunkelheit des Kerkerganges hervorgetreten. "Zufällig... ja! Wir sprachen gerade darüber, dass du zu der besseren Sorte gehörst! Stimmt doch, oder?", sagte Malfoy, doch Siney erwiderte sein grinsen nicht. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich zur besseren Sorte gehöre, Draco. Ich bis Reinblüter, ja, aber auch unter den Reinblütern gibt es schwarze Schafe, nicht war, Malfoy?", sagte Siney kühl. Hermine starrte auf den Kerkerboden und Malfoy warf Siney einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und stolzierte dann zu den anderen Slytherins zurück. Sie begannen heftig zu flüstern und zu tuscheln. "Das war cool!", sagte Ron, während Siney sich wieder zu ihm und Harry gesellte. "Danke.", sagte Siney und sah zu Malfoy, der immer noch mit den anderen flüsterte.  
  
37 "Dieser Malfoy ist echt ein A..." "Ausgezeichneter Schüler, Miss Eldird!", beendete eine kalte Stimme den Satz. Es war Snape, der sich drohend hinter Harry, Ron und Siney aufgebaut hatte. "Ich hörte, du bist wieder so eine Gryffindor, die meint alles zu wissen?! Und ich dachte mit Miss Granger wäre ich schon gestraft genug...", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen. Snape sah aus, als hätte er nur auf die kleinste Gelegenheit gewartet um Siney dranzukriegen. "Wir wollen gleich mal sehen, ob du das bist wofür du dich hältst!", flüsterte Snape Siney zu. "Worauf wartet ihr. Rein in den Klassenraum!", fauchte er durch die Kerker, so dass es widerhallte. Die Gryffindors und Slytherins betraten den dunklen Raum und suchten sich Plätze. Alle wollten möglichst weit hinten sitzen, doch für Harry, Ron, Siney und Hermine waren nur noch vier Plätze ganz vorne frei. Hermine und Siney saßen ganz außen. Ron und Harry zwischen ihnen. "Wie ihr sicherlich alle bereits wisst, werden wir den Zaubertrankunterricht dieses Jahr ein wenig reduzieren müssen...", rief Snape in die Runde und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. "Wir werden den größten Teil dieses Schuljahres mit Gegenflüchen verbringen, damit ihr euch schützen könnt, falls ihr angegriffen werdet. Ich denke nicht, dass Lupin in der Lage euch dies zu Lehren, deshalb werde ich ihn unterstützen, obwohl mein Unterricht völlig ausreichen wird!", sagte Snape selbstsicher. Keiner in der Klasse sagte ein Wort, obwohl sich zumindest die Gryffindors darüber aufregten, wie Snape schon wieder schlecht über Professor Lupin sprach. "Ich denke...", sagte Snape mit einem grässlichen Blick. "Ich denke Miss Eldird kann uns nun ihre Fähigkeiten beweisen. Nach vorne!" Siney erhob sich von ihrem Platz und schritt langsam und mit ihrem üblichen, emotionslosen Blick nach vorne zu Professor Snape. Die Klasse schwieg gespannt und aller Augen folgten Siney. Hermine schien nicht genau zu wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Zum einen wünschte sie sich, dass Snape es ihr so richtig zeigte. Zum anderen aber hielt sie etwas von dieser Freude ab. "Meinst du er wird ihr irgendwelche Fragen stellen?", murmelte Ron. "Ich hoffe es ist nur das!", erwiderte Harry unsicher. Die ganze Klasse fing an aufgeregt zu murmeln. "Ruhe!", schrie Snape und alle verstummten jäh. Böse lächelnd sah Snape zu Siney und sagte leise, so dass nur Siney und Harry, Ron und Hermine, die in der ersten Reihe es hören konnten: "Dann können wir uns ja gleich davon überzeugen, ob du in dem neuen Thema was drauf hast!" Siney sah aus, als ob sie Snape wütend widersprechen wollte, doch sie hielt den Mund und mied die neugierigen Blicke der anderen. "Ich denke ihr alle kennt den Tempus Necario Fluch? Lupin wird ihn sicherlich schon einmal erwähnt haben. Also müsste ihr ihn auch abwehren können! Und genau das werden wir jetzt prüfen!", sagte Snape bestimmt. Siney sah aus, als hätte Snape sie aufgefordert gegen Avada Kedavra zu kämpfen. Entsetzt blickte sie zu Harry, dann weiter zu Hermine, in der Hoffnung, sie wisse vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Doch Hermine schaute Siney noch immer nicht in die Augen. "Bitte, Professor! Ich bin doch erst seit kurzer Zeit hier in Hogwarts. Ich habe doch  
  
38 keinen Unterricht zuvor an dieser Schule gehabt... Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was der Gegenfluch ist! Man lernt ihn erst... viel später!", stotterte Siney sichtlich von Angst erfüllt. Harry blickte besorgt hinüber zu Hermine, die leise zu ihm sprach: "Verdammt, Harry. Dieser Fluch ist viel zu schwer für uns! Wir können ihn noch nicht abwehren. Snape wird sie in Stücke reißen, wenn das kein übler Scherz von ihm ist!", flüsterte sie. Harry sah wieder zu Siney, die aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment zu Boden fallen. Er hörte, nein, er las es eher von Snapes Lippen ab, wie er ihr drohend zuflüsterte: "Sei lieber vorsichtig! Ich könnte jetzt zwar meine Stelle, aber du... dein Leben... Wenn mir zufällig nicht einfällt, wie ich dir sofort helfen muss..." Plötzlich veränderte sich Sineys Gesichtsausdruck, als Snape drohend seinen Zauberstab hob und diesen auf Siney richtete. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und glitzerten voller Zorn und Kampfbereitschaft. Sie sah sogar richtig gefährlich aus! Die Klasse starrte wie gebannt auf das, was sich vor ihnen abspielte. Malfoy grinste gehässig und Hermine flüsterte: "Oh Gott... Oh mein Gott! Er tötet sie...!" Was nun geschah kam Harry so vor, als liefe es unheimlich langsamer Zeitlupe vor ihm ab. Snape öffnete den Mund, um den gefährlichen Fluch zu sprechen. "Tempus Necario!", donnerte er. Doch zeitgleich erhob auch Siney ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Snape, doch so, als ob es ihr Handeln nicht von ihr selbst ausginge. "Nonecario!", schrie sie und fiel keuchend zu Boden. Dann lief alles in Wahnsinnstempo ab. Der gleißend orange Lichtstrahl Snapes und der grün-silberne Strahl aus Siney Zauberstab trafen sich in der Mitte. Es gab ein unheimliches Zischen und Krachen, als Snape plötzlich, von der Wucht umgerissen, gegen die Kerkerwand schlug. Schrecksekunden vergingen. Alles schien den Atem anzuhalten, bis Siney mit zitternder Stimme die Stille durchbrach. "Es... es tut mir ja so leid, P-Professor Snape, sir... Ich weiß nicht, w- was in mich gefahren ist... Haben sie sich... verletzt?", fragte sie unsicher und ängstlich. Snape richtete sich mit einem seltsamen Blick in den schwarzen Augen auf. Jeder starrte abwechselnd ihn und Siney gebannt an, Malfoy mit einem Blich, als ob er hoffte, Gryffindor bekäme Hunderte von Punkten abgezogen. Doch Snape sah nur auf Siney, die zusammengekauert wieder dastand. "Das hätten sie nicht tun sollen, Miss Eldird. Sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht auf ein Wort mit mir und vielleicht Professor Dumbledore hier. Das wird noch Folgen für sie haben. Setzen sie sich!", sagte Snape leise und mit eisiger Stimme. Mit offenen Mündern starrten immer noch alle auf Siney, die nun wieder platz nahm. Keiner sagte ein Wort und der Rest der Stunde floss zäh dahin. Snape hatte offenbar die Lust verloren, gefährliche Flüche zu demonstrieren, also langweilte er alle mit einem Vortrag zum Thema Zaubertränke, zog den Gryffindors hin und wieder ein paar Punkte ab und warf Siney mörderische Blicke zu. Und endlich, Harry dachte, die Stunde fände nie ein Ende, klingelte es. Die Schüler traten aus dem Kerker in den Flur, um sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle zu machen. "Ähm, Harry?", hörten Harry, Ron und Hermine hinter sich eine Stimme. Harry blickte sich um und entdeckte siney, die in der Kerkertür stand. "Ja, was ist?", antwortete Harry.  
  
39 "Ich weiß nicht... Was ist das für ein Lehrer? Er... er ist irgendwie...", stotterte Siney und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape. "Pass auf!", flüsterte Ron. "Er ist ziemlich fies, vor allem Gryffindor Schülern gegenüber. Tu einfach immer das was er sagt und du kommst nicht in Schwierigkeiten!" Siney nickte, als auch Hermine sich zu Wort meldete. "Und, Siney...", sagte sie auf einmal, sogar recht freundlich. "Lass dich bloß nicht reizen! Er sucht nur nach Gründen um uns oder dir..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn hinter ihnen ertönte die langsame, ölige Stimme Snapes. "Miss Eldird, ich kann mich gut daran erinnern gesagt zu haben, dass sie nach der Stunde warten sollen!", sagte er. "Viel Glück!", wisperte Harry ihr zu und hielt den Daumen hoch. Siney ging hinter Snape her zurüch in seinen Klassenraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. "Seltsam...", murmelte Harry. "Was soll das Ganze?" Hermine schnaubte. "Ganz einfach! Snape schnappt über! Aber worüber man sich wirklich wundern sollte ist, warum Siney diesen Fluch abwehren konnte! Woher kann sie das gewusst haben? Hoffentlich fliegt sie jetzt wenigstens von der Schule! Andererseits... ist sie auch irgendwie normal: Sie hat Angst vor Snape!" Alle drei lachten, doch Harry und Ron fragten sich, warum Hermine immer noch so eine Abneigung gegen Siney hatte. Wahrscheinlich war Hermine einfach wahnsinnig eiversüchtig noch so eine kluge Schülerin neben sich zu haben. Und dann auch noch dieser Fluch, den sie abwehren konnte... "Warum magst du sie denn immer noch nicht?", fragte Ron und sprach das aus, was Harry gerade dachte. "Einfach so.", sagte Hermine. Sie schien es selbst nicht mehr genau zu wissen, aber Harry und Ron hakten auch nicht mehr weiter nach. Sie betraten die große Halle, wo die anderen schon mit dem Mittagessen angefangen hatten. Harry, Ron und Hermine sprachen während des Essens kein Wort mehr über den Unterricht bei Snape. Doch ein Gedanke ließ Harry nicht los. Als Siney den Fluch abgewehrt hatte, schmerzte seine Narbe. Diesmal war ein starker Schmerz gewesen, und das machte Harry sorgen, doch er erzählte seinen Freunden nichts davon. Irgendetwas war an Siney seltsam und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte... Doch als Ron ihm einen Teller mit Nachtisch unter die Nase hielt, machte Harry sich keine Gedanken mehr über das Thema Siney.  
  
Am Nachmittag gingen die Gryffindor Schüler hinunter zur kleinen Waldhütte von Hagrid. Hagrid unterrichtete Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und auch diesen Unterricht hatten sie zusammen mit den verhassten Slytherins. Siney war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Was hat Snape wohl mit ihr angestellt? Auf dem Weg begegneten Harry, Ron und Hermine Pansy Parkinson und ihrer Bande Slytherin Mädchen. "Hey, Potter, Granger, Weasley! Was meint ihr, hat dieser Riesentrampel wieder so ekelige Viecher? Das wird dann bestimmt euer Lieblingsfach, wenn ihr mit so gleichwertigen, schleimigen Monstern herumtollen dürft!", rief Pansy und ihr Mopsgesicht glühte vor Freude.  
  
40 "Pass lieber auf, dass wir uns keine Notizen über dich machen! So etwas scheußliches wie dich sieht man nämlich nicht alle Tage!", rief Hermine zurück und Ron zwinkerte ihr begeistert zu. Pansy lief purpurrot an und stampfte beleidigt davon. Ihre Freundinnen taten es Pansy gleich und warfen Hermine im Gehen zornfunkelnde Blicke zu. Alle, bis auf Sally-Anne Perks, die Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins, die mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. "Diese Sally passt ja wohl überhaupt nicht zu diesen Slytherin Schlangen, oder?", fragte Hermine. "Vielleicht können wir sie zu uns holen und den Slytherins dafür Siney andrehen!", sagte sie lachend, doch ohne, dass Harry und Ron mitlachten. Sie sagten nichts. Die drei stapften hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, vor der schon die meisten Schüler versammelt waren. "Hallo, Hagrid!", rief Harry und winkte. Hagrid stand in der Tür zu seiner Hütte und winkte mit einer seiner riesigen Pranken zurück und kam auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zu. "Ich hab nen tollen Unterricht mit euch vor! Is echt was tolles!", raunte Hagrid ihnen begeistert zu und klopfte Harry so fest auf den Rucken, dass Harry fast kopfüber stürzte. "Was gibt es denn diesmal wieder für abartige Viecher?", ertönte hinter ihnen eine schnarrende Stimme. "Draco Malfoy, natürlich!", sagte Hagrid und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. "Leider keine Frettchen, tut mir Leid. Sonst hätteste bestimmt wieder an alte Zeiten gedacht." Malfoy lief rosa an und warf Hagrid einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Anscheinend erinnerte Malfoy sich noch gut daran, wie er vorletztes Jahr in ein weißes Frettchen verwandelt und vor der halben Schule blamiert wurde. Er ging zurück zu Crabbe und Goyle, mit denen er die Köpfe zusammensteckte und wieder anfing zu tuscheln. Hagrid warf ihnen einen unsicheren Blick zu, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Hoffentlich wird dein Unterricht besser, als der von Snape!", meinte Harry zu Hagrid. "Wieso? Was is denn passiert?", wollte Hagrid wissen. "Das erzählen wir dir demnächst mal bei einer Tasse Tee. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt anfangen. Es scheinen alle da zu sein!", sagte Hermine und blickte umher. "Also, willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr!", rief Hagrid strahlend in die Runde und alle Schüler verstummten. "Diese Jahr hab ich so einige Überraschungen für euch vorbereitet!", verkündete er , während die meisten Schüler ängstlich umher blickte und nach irgendwelchen Monstern Ausschau hielten. Anscheinend fragten sich alle, was für Überraschungen Hagrid wohl meinte. Entweder waren es tolle und interessante Tiere wie Einhörner oder Niffler (putzige, kleine Tiere, die scharf auf Glitzersachen sind), doch unter tollen Überraschung stellt Hagrid sich meist eher abscheuliche Wesen wie knallrümpfige Kröter vor (Tiere, von denen keiner weiß, was sie eigentlich sind). Hagrids Meinung war schon immer je gefährlicher, umso besser, obwohl er nie jemanden schaden wollen würde. "Aber wir fangen diese Stunde noch nich mit der Überraschung an, nee. Heute machen wa nochma Wiederholungen aus dem letzten Schuljahr!", sagte Hagrid glücklich. Einige Schüler stöhnten auf, doch die Stunde wurde doch noch ganz  
  
41 erträglich, als plötzlich ein weiches, pflaumiges Etwas durch das offene Fenster von Hagrids Hütte schoss und zwischen den Schülern hin und herhüpfte. "Na, was soll das denn?", rief Hagrid und packte mit einer Hand nach dem umherwirbelnden Plüsch Ding und hielt es fest. "Ooh, Hagrid, was ist das denn? Was ist das? Dürfen wir uns das mal aus der Nähe angucken?", rief Lavender Brown plötzlich, als das wuselige Tier plötzlich so etwas wie schimmernde Seifenblasen spuckte. Ein lautes Fiepen ertönte und eine besonders schillernde Blase in Herzform stieg auf. Von allen Seiten hörte man Dinge wie "Oooh!" und "Aaah!" und "...wie süß!". Selbst Pansy und die anderen Slytherins konnten ihre Faszination kaum zurückhalten. Und so endete die Stunde nicht in Wiederholung des Stoffes aus dem letzten Schuljahr, denn Hagrid erzählte ihnen alles über diese Wolliwuschels und reichte das vor Begeisterung fiepende, Seifenblasen- spuckende Wolliwuschel herum. Kaum jemand wollte das Tierchen mit dem weißen Wuschel-Fell, den großen, schwarzen Knopfaugen und kleinen Plattfüsschen weiterreichen. Als es über die wiesen schellte, um das Ende der Stunde zu verkünden, gingen alle glücklich und zufrieden zum Schloss zurück. "War das eine schöne Stunde!", schwärmte Hermine und Parvati nickte ihr begeistert zu. "Da hat Siney wirklich was verpasst!", meinte Harry. "Stimmt!", sagte Ron "Ob sie immer noch bei Snape sitzt?" "Und wenn schon...", murmelte Hermine. Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. Doch der Gedanke an die Wolliwuschels hinderte ihn daran sich über Siney Sorgen zu machen. "So ein Tierchen könnte ich mir zu Weihnachten wünschen!", meinte Harry und grinste.  
  
Von Siney war auch den Rest des Tages nichts mehr zu sehen. Erst spät abends ereignete sich etwas, was nur selten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors passierte: Professor McGonagall kletterte durch das Portraitloch der fetten Dame. Immer wenn sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat hatte sie ein äußerst wichtiges Anliegen und Harry, Ron und Hermine vermuteten bereits, dass es etwas mit Siney zu tun haben musste. Und tatsächlich kam auch Siney ein paar Sekunden später durch das Portraitloch. Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelten schwiegen und warteten gespannt darauf, dass Professor McGonagall oder Siney etwas sagte. Professor McGonagall öffnete den Mund für eine Erklärung, brach jedoch rasch wieder ab und führte Siney hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Siney sah auf den Boden und ging schweigend hinter Professor McGonagall her. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron, als Professor McGonagall und Siney verschwunden waren. "Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Harry und blickte gespannt auf die Treppe zum Schlafsaal. Und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es Harry vor, sah er Professor McGonagall wieder die Stufen hinuntergleiten. Sie war allein. "Es ist so...", begann sie zu sprechen. "Eure neue Mitschülerin Siney hat heute einen Lehrer angegriffen..." "Aber Professor McGonagall!", warf Seamus Finnigan ein. "Snape wollte..."  
  
42 "Professor Snape wollte lediglich Siney dazu bringen einen einfachen Gegefluch zu sprechen, das ist alles. Der Fluch, den er angewandt hat war nichts weiter als ein bunter Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab!" Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich ungläubig an. "Ich versichere ihnen, Miss Eldird war niemals in Gefahr. Aber ich denke, sie sollten sich die Sache schleunigst aus dem Kopf schlagen. Gute Nacht alle miteinander!", sagte Professor McGonagall und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Nein!", sagte Hermine plötzlich. "Nein! Ich habe von dem Fluch in die mächtigsten Flüche und Gegenflüche gelesen! Er ist tödlich, wenn man nicht innerhalb von zwanzig Sekunden den Gegenfluch spricht! Snape hätte zwar keinen sterben lassen, aber..." "Da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher...", meinte Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
43 


	7. Kapitel 7: Professor Flitwicks große Übe...

Professor Flitwicks große Überraschung  
  
Eine ganze Weile noch saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine nachdenklich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schienen alle das gleiche zu denken wie Harry, dem immer wieder dieselbe Frage durch den Kopf schoss: Was war mit Siney los? "Wisst ihr was?", durchbrach Harry die Stille. "Ich denke wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, was da eigentlich vor sich geht!" "Aber wie sollen wir das denn machen? Einfach zur McGonagall spazieren?", fragte Ron hoffnungslos. "Ganz genau!", sagte Harry zu seiner und auch Hermines Verblüffung. "Allerdings wird sie uns nicht sehen... Ich bin mir sicher, sie unterhält sich gerade mit den anderen Lehrern darüber. Wenn wir nur zuhören würden..." Hermine sah aus, als wäre der Groschen bei ihr gefallen. "Natürlich! Der Tarnumhang!", schrie sie beinahe. "Hermine!", riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. "Doch nicht so laut." "Also, was meint ihr? Gehen wir?", fragte Harry. "Na klar!", meinte Ron. Und so machte sich Harry auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal, um den Tarnumhang zu holen. Der Tarnumhang, der Menschen unsichtbar machte, war ein Erbstück von Harrys Vater. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn für Harry aufbewahrt. Im ersten Schuljahr hatte Harry ihn erhalten und der Umhang war ihm seitdem sehr nützlich gewesen. Und so machte er sich, mit dem kostbaren Stück in Händen auf zu Ron und Hermine, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn warteten. "Können wir?", fragte Hermine. "Wir können!", sagte Harry knapp und warf sich und seinen Freunden den Umhang über. "Hoffentlich lungert Peeves nicht hinter irgendeiner Ecke rum!", meinte Ron flüsternd. Peeves, war ein äußerst lästiger Poltergeist in Hogwarts, dem es Spaß machte, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Harry, Ron und Hermine bewegten sich so leise wie möglich fort, denn es war verboten spät abends durch die Schule zu streifen, und wenn ein Lehrer die drei erwischen würde... Sie bogen durch dunkle Korridore, stiegen schmale Treppen hinab und mussten Aufpassen, nichts umzustoßen, denn zu dritt durch die engen Flure zu gehen, war gewiss keine Leichtigkeit. Und endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es Harry vor, erreichten sie die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer. Sie konnten Stimmen im Inneren hören, doch es war nicht Professor McGonagall die dort sprach. Es war Snape. Er sprach mit Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron und Hermine trauten sich kaum zu atmen. "Und du bist dir ganz sicher, Severus?", hörten sie die Stimme von Professor Lupin. "Ja, ohne jeden Zweifel!", erwiderte die kalte Stimme von Snape. "Ich sage dir Remus, in ihr steckt mehr schwarze Magie, als alle hier annehmen!"  
  
44 "Wir nehmen gar nichts an! Miss Eldird fühlte sich wahrscheinlich nur bedrängt! Sie muss sich doch auch erst mal einleben!", ertönte wieder Lupins Stimme. "Ich wusste doch, dass man sich auf dich immer noch nicht verlassen kann!", fauchte Snape auf einmal. "Für dich müsste es doch eine Kleinigkeit sein, zu erkennen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt! Oder wozu nennst du dich Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" "Severus, ich nehme deine Unruhe sehr ernst, glaub mir! Nach dem, was in der Nocturngasse geschehen ist. Aber gleich von mächtiger, schwarzer Magie zu sprechen finde ich doch etwas übertrieben!", sagte Lupin ruhig. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. In der Nocturngasse? Was meinte Lupin damit? "Und was wirst du nun tun, Severus?", fragte Lupin. "Ich werde meinen Verdacht nicht aufgeben! Ich werde es noch mal testen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und das solltest du auch tun!", sagte Snape befehlerisch. "Severus, ich muss dich warnen. Du weißt, wie gefährlich dein Vorhaben ist. Du kannst in große Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn du die Sache durchziehst!", sagte Lupin beunruhigt. "Aber ich muss es einfach wissen!", antwortete Snape. Harry, Ron und Hermine wussten gar nichts mehr. Sie konnten mit dem, was Lupin und Snape da redeten einfach nichts anfangen. "Ich werde sie schon nicht töten, Remus...", sagte Snape auf einmal mit einem Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme. "Das hoffe ich!", sagte Professor Lupin nur. In dem Moment hörten Harry, Ron und Hermine plötzlich Schritte. Sie wirbelten erschrocken herum und erblickten Professor Dumbledore, der mit eiligen Schritten auf das Lehrerzimmer zukam. "Schnell! Da rein!", flüsterte Hermine und deutete auf eine Nische in der Wand. Die drei versteckten sich und sahen zu, wie Dumbledore das Lehrerzimmer betrat. "Noch mal Glück gehabt!", flüsterte Harry und bedeutete mit seinen Händen, sich wieder dem Geschehen im Lehrerzimmer zuzuwenden. "Ah, die Professoren Snape und Lupin!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Wie nett, dass ich gerade sie beide hier antreffe." "Was können wir denn für sie tun, Professor?", fragte Snape gekünstelt freundlich. "Üble Geschichte, Severus. Wirklich ganz, ganz Übel!", sagte Professor Dumbledore matt. "Die junge Miss Eldird hat sie hoffentlich nicht zu stark verletzt?" "Nein. Es war nur der Schock. Man wird ja nicht jeden Tag von einer Schülerin angegriffen, nicht wahr?", fragte Snape. "Nein, solche Vorfälle gibt es selten. Aber gerade zu diesen Zeiten sollte man äußerst vorsichtig sein, Severus!", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Danke, Professor. Ich werde mich bemühen.", erwiderte Snape und lachte kurz auf. "Ich bin gekommen, um etwas mit ihnen beiden zu besprechen. Und zwar geht es um ihren Unterricht. Ich halte es für sinnvoll, wenn sie, Professor Lupin die praktischen Übungen durchführen und sie, Professor Snape den Schülern nur die Theorie vertraut machen.", erklärte Professor Dumbledore den beiden Lehrern. "Misstrauen sie mir?", hörte Harry Snapes Stimme zischeln.  
  
45 "Ich denke nur, wir sollten nichts riskieren, Severus.", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore trocken. "Wenn sie das so sehen.", sagte Snape kühl. "Nun, ich denke, dann ist doch alles besprochen, nicht wahr?", sagte Professor Lupin merklich gut gelaunt. "Ja. Gut, dann noch einen schönen Abend, die Herren!", sagte Professor Dumbledore und verließ das Lehrerzimmer. "Wir sollten uns auch wieder auf den Rückweg machen!", flüsterte Hermine. "Es muss schon unheimlich spät sein." "Na gut, ich bin auch schon hundemüde.", sagte Ron und die drei wollten sich gerade aufmachen zu gehen, als- "Remus!" "Was ist denn los Severus?", fragte Lupin. "Was ist wenn Miss Granger...?", begann er. "Wie kommst du jetzt auf Miss Granger?", fragte Lupin mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme, als dachte er Professor Snape sei nicht ganz beisammen. "Ähm... nichts, Remus... Es ist gar nichts!", sagte Snape, offenbar wütend auf sich selbst. "Severus, bitte!", forderte Lupin. "Nein, Remus. Es war unsinnig von mir zu denken, dass... Nein, Schluss damit!", sagte Snape. "Hat es etwas mit den Ereignissen in der Nocturngasse zu tun, Severus?", fragte Professor Lupin, bei dem offenbar der Groschen gefallen war. "Indirekt schon... Ich werde dich darüber auf dem Laufendem halten. Aber jetzt muss ich noch ein wenig arbeiten!", meinte Snape und Harry, Ron und Hermine hörten Schritte. "Los, schnell weg hier!", flüsterte Harry, doch sie hörten noch einmal Professor Lupins Stimme: "Wir sollten uns morgen mit Miss Granger unterhalten." "Ja, das sollten wir wirklich! Also gut, dann noch einen schönen Abend.", sagte Snape gequält. "Dir auch." Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen zu, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wegkamen, denn die Professoren Lupin und Snape kamen auf die Lehrerzimmertür zu. Die drei huschten leise durch die stockdusteren Korridore und achteten kaum auf das, was vor ihnen lag. Sie alle schienen sich Gedanken über das zu machen, was sie soeben gehört hatten. Geistig am meisten abwesend war wohl Hermine, die sogar fast geradewegs in eine alte Rüstung gerannt wäre. Einige Minuten hatten sie Peeves gefährlich dich auf den Fersen, doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so dachten Harry, Ron und Hermine waren sie durch das Portraitloch der fetten Dame geklettert. "Verschweigst du uns etwas?", brach es aus Ron heraus. "Was?", fragte Hermine überrascht. "Warum sollten Lupin und Snape mit dir sprechen wollen? Gibt es etwas, dass du uns sagen möchtest?", sagte Ron. "Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung was die beiden von mir wollen, ehrlich!", erwiderte sie  
  
46 "Doch es muss wohl etwas mit meiner Entführung zu tun haben." "Du hast uns nie etwas darüber erzählt.", sagte Harry "Warum eigentlich nicht?" "Ihr habt mich nie gefragt!", erwiderte sie knapp. "Und jetzt hab ich keine Lust darüber zu reden! Ich min todmüde. Gute Nacht, ihr beiden!" "Gute Nacht! Ich geh auch pennen!", sagte Ron und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
Die erste Stunde Zauberkunst im neuen Schuljahr sehnten bereits viele herbei. Zwar stand Zauberkunst nun jeden Tag auf ihrem Stundenplan, aber trotzdem hatten sie es bisher noch nicht gehabt. Keiner wusste warum, doch sie hofften es gleich zu erfahren. Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst war ein äußerst fröhlicher Zauberer. Außerdem musste er sich zum unterrichten immer auf einen Stapel Bücher stellen, da er nicht besonders hoch gewachsen war. "Wo steckt er nur?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile gespannten Wartens. "Hinter ihnen Miss Granger!", hörten sie hinter Hermine die hohe Stimme Professor Flitwicks. Hermine wirbelte herum doch - da war niemand! "Oder vielleicht doch hier?", hörten sie die gleiche Stimme, doch diesmal kam sie von der anderen Seite der Schülerschar. Doch auch sie sich umdrehten - war auch dort niemand! "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das die Stimme von Professor Flitwick war!", sagte Hermine. "Das stimmt, mein Liebe!", hörten sie erneut Professor Flitwick sagen. "Was soll denn das?", rief Lavender. "Will uns hier jemand verarschen? Echt lustig, ha ha..." Doch plötzlich tauchte Professor Flitwick aus dem nichts vor Lavender auf. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, Miss Brown! Herrschaften, folgen sie mir bitte in den Klassenraum!", quiekte Professor Flitwick und verschwand erneut. Lavender blickte verdutzt umher, als sie die Stimme erneut hörten. Sie kam aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Worauf wartet ihr?", kicherte Professor Flitwick. Die Schüler tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und betraten zaghaft das Klassenzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf ihre alten Sitzplätze. Siney fand einen leeren Platz neben Parvati Patil, worauf Hermine erleichtert aufatmete. "Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, meine Lieben!", sagte Professor Flitwick blendend gelaunt. "Ich habe mir einen kleinen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubt. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir?" Er grinste in die Runde. Ein paar grinsten zurück. "Nun, ich dachte, ich demonstriere euch auf diese Weise eines der schwersten Kapitel der Zauberei.", fuhr er fort. "Denn ab heute beginnen wir mit dem Apparieren!" Ein aufgeregtes Flüstert erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass einige von euch dies besonders spannend finden, aber wir werden klein beginnen. Ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht, die erforderlichen Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst...", er sah zu Hermine herüber. "kann man auf dem Hogwarts Gelände nicht apparieren. Es waren ein paar Zauber nötig, damit wir hier in Ruhe üben können. Und ich muss euch warnen: Das Apparieren ist nicht nur äußerst schwierig, es ist auch äußerst gefährlich! Für alle, die noch nicht wissen, worum es sich beim Apparieren handelt. An einer bestimmten Stelle zu verschwinden und an einer andern wieder aufzutauchen, das ist  
  
47 die Kunst des Apparierens. Man kann unendlich weit apparieren, sofern man es gut beherrscht! Um apparieren zu dürfen, ist eine spezielle Prüfung notwendig, die ihr am Ende des nächsten Jahres bestehen müsst. Aber, wie gesagt, das Apparieren ist sehr gefährlich! Was würdet ihr zum Beispiel machen, wenn ihr einen Teil eures Körpers irgendwo zurücklasst? Ihr könntet weder vor noch zurück und müsstet warten, bis jemand kommt, um euch zu retten. Also, wir werden damit beginnen, ein paar Gegenstände verschwinden zu lassen. Sucht euch dazu bitte einen Partner.", sagte Professor Flitwick. Die Schüler taten sich zu zweit zusammen. Harry und Ron bildeten ein Paar. Hermine arbeitete wie immer zusammen mit Neville, damit sie ihm helfen konnte, wenn er mit einem Zauber (wie so oft) nicht zurechtkam. "Wie ich sehe können wir nun beginnen!", quiekte Professor Flitwick. "Ich verteile nun an jeden von euch eine Feder. Deutet mit eurem Zauberstab auf sie und sagt: Disapparo Feder! Sprecht mir mal alle nach: Disapparo Feder!" Und von allen Seiten hörte man Schüler Disapparo Feder sagen, wobei Hermine denen half, die die Zauberformel falsch aussprachen. Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Und nun kommt euer Zauberstab zum Einsatz. Lasst eure Feder verschwinden.", forderte Professor Flitwick die Klasse auf. Wieder sprachen alle die Zauberformel und versuchten ihre Feder verschwinden zu lassen. Doch nur bei Hermine und Siney hatte es geklappt. Die anderen hatten ihre Federn entweder nur bewegt, oder sie nur zur Hälfte verschwinden lassen. Bei einigen (zu denen Neville und Ron gehörten) passierte gar nichts. "Ron, Ron, Ron. Du musst dich schon konzentrieren! Das geht nicht von alleine!", ermahnte ihn Hermine. "Ich krieg das schon hin!", fauchte Ron zurück. "Disapparo Feder! Disapparo Feder!" Doch noch immer geschah nichts. "Verflucht!", schrie Ron und einige Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm um. Während Hermine noch immer geduldig Ron zu helfen versuchte, kam von der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers her ein erschrockener Schrei. "Wo ist sie? Was hast du gemacht?", schrie Siney durch den stillen Raum. "Ich... Ich weiß es nicht... Ich dachte...", erwiderte Parvati ängstlich. "Was dachtest du? Oh, du dachtest ich fände das lustig?", schrie Siney bebend vor Zorn. "Mein Gott, nun reg dich mal nicht so auf! Woher soll ich wissen, dass du gleich so überreagierst? Professor Flitwick wird deine bescheuerte Kette schon wieder auftauchen lassen!", schrie nun auch Parvati. "Mein Damen, was ist denn hier los?", rief Professor Flitwick, der mit seinen kurzen Beinen eilig zu ihnen gelaufen kam. "Ich habe Siney Kette verschwinden lassen, Professor...", sagte Parvati kleinlaut. "Soso, sagte ich nicht, sie sollten die Feder verschwinden lassen, Miss Patil? Apparo Kette!", rief Professor Flitwick und deutete auf Sineys Hals. "Und so etwas wird nicht noch einmal passieren, ist das klar?", rief er der Klasse zu. Die Schüler schüttelten hastig die Köpfe. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie weiter damit Federn verschwinden zu lassen. Einige haben es sogar geschafft sie später an gleicher Stelle wieder auftauchen zu lassen, worauf Professor Flitwick diese mit je einem Punkt für Gryffindor belohnte.  
  
48 Hermine hatte insgesamt sogar vier Punkte bekommen, worüber sie äußerst stolz zu sein schien. Aber Harry konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass Hermine sich insgeheim mehr darüber freute, dass Siney nur drei Punkte bekommen hatte. Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sie als nächstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Snape hatten, unterhielten sich die Schüler angeregt über die Zauberkunststunde. "Was meinst du, Harry, wann können wir wohl das erste mal richtig apparieren? Wir könnten dann nachts ungehindert in den Honigtopf und uns kostenlos die Bäuche mit Süßigkeiten voll schlagen!", sagte Ron mit leuchtenden Augen. "Bei dir wird es sicherlich noch einige Zeit dauern! Du hast es ja noch nicht einmal geschafft deine Feder verschwinden zu lassen!", erinnerte ihn Hermine, worauf Ron sie böse ansah, dem jedoch nicht widersprach.  
  
Snape und die Schar der böse dreinblickenden Slytherins erwarteten die Schülermenge bereits vor dem dunklen Klassenzimmer und Snape bat nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern auch die Gryffindor freundlich herein. Harry, Ron und Hermine wechselten misstrauische Blicke. "Nun aber herein mit euch.", sagte Snape mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, das Harry geradezu Angst machte. Die Schüler setzen sich irritiert auf ihre Plätze und blickten abwechselnd auf Snape und auf die Slytherins, die mittlerweile auch widerlich grinsten. "Wir haben heute eine tolle Stunde vor uns!", sagte Snape und hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. "Nachdem es in unserer letzten Stunde einen äußerst bedauerlichen Zwischenfall gab", er schenkte Siney einen hasserfüllten Blick "wollen wir unserer neuen Schülerin doch heute noch einmal die Chance geben, sich zu beweisen! Kommen sie bitte nach vorn, Miss Eldird!" "Aber Professor Snape! Sie dürfen uns keine Flüche mehr abwehren lassen! Dafür ist Professor Lupin zuständig!", warf Harry ein, doch als er Hermines entsetzten Blick sah, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst hundertfünfzig Punkte abgezogen. "Interessant...", zischte Professor Snape. "Ich dachte davon wüssten nur Professor Dumbledore, Lupin und ich. Das ist sehr interessant... Setzen sie sich gefälligst wieder, Miss Eldird!", blaffte es Siney auf einmal an. "Und sie Potter, sollten sich nicht so dreist in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen, und schon gar nicht nachts durch die Schule streifen! Hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", brüllte er. Ein unglaublicher Hass baute sich in Harry auf, doch wenigstens hatte er Siney diesmal davor bewahrt, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Die Slytherins warfen Harry böse Blicke zu, doch Siney sah ihn nur dankbar an.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
49 


	8. Kapitel 8: Eine bittere Enttäuschung

Eine bittere Enttäuschung  
  
  
  
Es war ein sonniges Wochenende. Wahrscheinlich sogar das letzte in diesem Jahr, denn so langsam ging der Sommer in den Herbst über. Viele Blätter hatten bereits eine bunte Farbe angenommen, doch die Strahlen der Sonne tauchten sie heute alle in ein goldenes Licht. An diesem Samstagmorgen wurde Harry erst spät von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Auch Ron schlief noch tief und fest. Harry lag im Bett und überlegte, wozu er diesen Tag wohl nutzen sollte. Vielleicht, dachte er, sollte ich mit Ron und Hermine Hagrid besuchen und ihm von den letzten Ereignissen erzählen. Die letzten Ereignisse... plötzlich fühlte Harry sich unwohl. Ihm fielen die Stunden bei Snape ein und der fragwürdige Hass dessen auf Siney. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein verschlafenes Gähnen von dem bett, in dem Ron schlief. Er schien aufgewacht zu sein. Endlich, dachte Harry, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten raus zu kommen und den Tag zu genießen. "Ron...", sagte Harry behutsam. "Hmm...", erwiderte Ron schläfrig. "Bist du wach?" "Nein..." "Los, wach schon auf! Wir könnten Hagrid besuchen!", schlug Harry vor. "Hmm...", erwiderte Ron nur, und ein paar Sekunden später ertönte ein lautes Schnarchen. Vielleicht ist Hermine ja wach, dachte Harry, zog sich etwas über und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen zwar ein paar Schüler, Hermine war nicht dabei. Harry entdeckte Siney, die auf einem Sessel saß und einen großen Wälzer auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. "Guten Morgen!", rief Harry ihr zu. "Morgen.", gab Siney knapp zurück. Harry stellte sich vor Siney und bückte sich, um unter ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch sehen zu können. Er las: Das große Buch der Flüche und Gegenflüche auf der Vorderseite. "Wozu liest du das?", fragte Harry. "Snape!", erwiderte Siney, "Danke übrigens, dass du mich gestern sozusagen gerettet hast!" "Kein Thema! Hauptsache er versucht es nicht noch mal... Aber du scheinst davon auszugehen, oder?" Harry deutete auf das Buch. "Man kann nie wissen.", antwortete Siney und schrieb sich etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. Harry kam sich auch hier überflüssig vor, verabschiedete sich von Siney, und ging herüber zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Dort drehte er sich noch mal um und rief Siney zu: "Du weißt nicht zufällig wo Hermine steckt?" "Sie meinte, sie müsse irgendwas mit Lupin und Snape bereden... Die Arme!", sagte sie. Harry zog eine Grimasse und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Als Harry ein paar Schritte gegangen war, traf er den, mit dem er jetzt am allerweinigsten reden wollte:  
  
50 Malfoy! Er stolzierte den gang entlang, offenbar war er ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach draußen. Harry tat so, als würde er ihn nicht sehen, was so gut wie unmöglich war, denn Malfoys Gorillaartigen Freunde Crabbe und Goyle stampften neben ihm entlang. Doch Harry hatte Glück, denn Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle schienen ihn nicht entdeckt zu haben. Sie unterhielten sich, und Harry fing ihre Worte auf: "Aber ich verstehe nicht, was du willst! Sie ist eine Gryffindor und genauso altklug, wie die verdammte Granger!", brüllte Crabbe zu Malfoy gewandt. "Ach, Crabbe, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung!", schnarrte Malfoy. "Sie ist doch eindeutig reinblütig! Was sucht sie dann in Gryffindor?" Plötzlich meldete sich noch jemand zu Wort. Es war Pansy Parkinson, die von Goyle verdeckt wurde. "Du findest diese Zicke doch nicht etwa nett?", fragte sie. "Sie hat so etwas mysteriöses an sich. Das gefällt mir!", sagte Malfoy und prustete los. Nach ein paar Sekunden taten Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy es ihm gleich, und lachend gingen sie durch das Eingangstor nach draußen. Harry sah ihnen nach, blieb aber in der Eingangshalle stehen, um dort auf Hermine zu warten. Er guckte auf die Uhr. Inzwischen war der Vormittag schon fast vorbei. Plötzlich kam Ron die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinuntergeeilt. Er schien ganz außer Atem zu sein. "Oh, da hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt! Ich dachte du wärst schon bei Hagrid.", keuchte er. "Na, auch ma ausgeschlafen?", erwiderte Harry grinsend. "Muss ja auch mal sein. Wo ist denn Hermine?", sagte Ron "Bei Snape und Lupin...", sagte Harry. "Weiß auch nicht, was sie da macht." "Das hört sich irgendwie nicht gut an...", sagte Ron und hatte einen besorgten Gehsichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Nachdem die Harry und Ron zehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle gestanden, und auf Hermine gewartet hatten, kam diese endlich zu ihnen gelaufen. "Wo warst du denn?", fragte Harry und tat so, als wüsste er nichts. "Bei Professor Lupin und Professor Snape!", antwortete Hermine. "Und was wollten die von dir?", fragte Harry. "Sie wollten nur wissen, ob ich etwas auffallendes in der Nocturngasse gesehen habe. Aber ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern kann." "Schon seltsam...", meinte Ron. "Erst entführt dich jemand, und dann belegen sie dich mit einem Gedächtniszauber und lassen dich einfach gehen..." "Darüber bin ich mehr als froh!", sagte Hermine. "Und warum steht ihr hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?" "Wir haben auf dich gewartet.", sagte Harry. "und jetzt wollten wir Hagrid besuchen. Kommst du mit?" "Ja klar!", sagte Hermine begeistert. Und so liefen Harry, Ron und Hermine über die grüne Wiese herüber zu Hagrids kleiner Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Sie konnten den riesenhaften Hagrid schon von weitem erkennen, wie er mit Fang, seinem Saurüden auf einer Bank vor seiner Hütte saß und sich von der Sonne anstrahlen ließ. "Na, Hagrid! Genießt du auch das schöne Wetter?", rief Hermine zu ihm herüber. Fang bellte aufgeregt beim Anblick von Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Oh, hallo! Endlich lasst ihr Rasselbande euch ma blicken!", brüllte er fröhlich zurück.  
  
51 Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen sich im Gras nieder, wo Fang sie sabbernd und schwanzwedelnd begrüßte. Sie fühlten sich so richtig zufrieden mit der Welt. "Wollt ihr ein schönes Glas Kürbissaft, ihr drei? Hab eben welchen kalt gestellt. Ist doch jetzt genau das richtige, oder?", fragte Hagrid. "Jaah!", sagten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, worauf Hagrid in seine Hütte ging und mit vier Gläsern einkalten Kürbissaft wieder herauskam. Sie alle tranken ihr Glas fast in einem Hieb leer. "Wie geht's euch denn?", fragte Hagrid. "Könnte nicht besser sein!", erwiderte Harry. "Hab gehört, bald geht die Quidditch Saison wieder los! Haste denn schon ein Team, Harry?", wollte Hagrid wissen. "Nein, noch nicht, aber ich mache mich bald an die Arbeit!", sagte Harry. Ron warf Harry hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu. "Willst du auch mit in die Mannschaft, Ron?", fragte Harry. "Naja, Hermine ist Vertrauensschülerin, du bist Mannschaftskapitän, da könnte ich doch wenigstens Hausspieler sein, oder?", sagte Ron so, als hätte er monatelang für den Satz geübt. "Nun, ich denke darüber sollte sich reden lassen!", warf Hermine ein. "Wir können ja nachher ein bisschen spielen. Dann sehen wir mal, was du so drauf hast.", schlug Harry vor und zwinkerte Ron zu. "Ich gucke euch zu!", rief Hagrid begeistert. "Habe schon seit Ewigkeiten kein Quidditch mehr gesehen! Ihr gewinnt doch dieses Jahr!?" "Bei Harry als Mannschaftskapitän dürfte das doch kein Problem sein.", sagte Hermine und Harry lief rosa an. "Nun übertreibt mal nicht!", sagte er verlegen. "Und sonst? Wie läuft's in der Schule?", fragte Hagrid. "Alles prima! Wir haben gestern mit dem Apparieren begonnen!", sagte Hermine und bekam große Augen. "Hab' gehört, das soll nicht leicht sein!", meinte Hagrid. "Das stimmt. Man muss ziemlich viel beachten. Zum Beispiel, dass..." "Hermine, lass gut sein. Wir haben heute keine Schule!", sagte Ron. "Hast du schon von Snape und Siney gehört, Hagrid?", fragte Harry. "Ja, hab' ich! Also, dass sie einen Lehrer einfach so angreift! Da muss man ja schon richtig Angst haben! Am besten, ich lasse sie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in Ruhe!", sagte Hagrid. "Snape scheint sich die Geschichte wohl so hingebogen zu haben, dass er als Unschuldsengel dasteht. Dabei hat er doch Siney angegriffen!", sagte Harry aufgebracht. "Bist du dir da so sicher? Vielleicht waren es wirklich nur Funken...", sagte Hermine. "Nur, weil du sie nicht leiden kannst!", sagte Ron. "Also, ich wäre an ihrer Stelle auch misstrauisch! Und das solltet ihr auch sein!", riet Hagrid. "Siney ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte Harry und Ron nickte. "Aber ich hab' gehört, sie soll ganz schön was auf dem Kasten haben!", meinte Hagrid. Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und auch Ron und Harry  
  
52 bedeuteten ihm mit Blicken dieses Thema lieber schnell zu beenden. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, denn einen kurzen Moment später kam niemand geringeres als Siney auf die vier zugerannt. "Na, was macht ihr hier?", rief sie. "Ach, hallo Mr Hagrid!" Hagrid sagte nichts zu dieser seltsamen Anrede, sondern brachte nur ein "Tag" heraus. "Was haltet ihr von ner runde Quidditch?", fragte Siney. "Kannst du spielen?", fragte Harry. "Weiß nicht. Das können wir ja rausfinden. Also, was ist?", fragte Siney. "Von mir aus gerne!", rief Harry begeistert. "Aber wir haben nicht besonders lange Zeit. Gleich gibt es Mittagessen!" "Ein bisschen können wir noch!", rief Siney. "Kommt ihr?" "Ja klar!", riefen Harry und Ron. "Hermine, Hagrid?" "Wir... äh... bleiben lieber hier. Ich muss Hagrid noch wegen diesen Wolliwuschels fragen. Da hab' ich etwas noch nicht ganz verstanden...", sagte Hermine. "Unsere Hermine. Hat immer nur Schule im Kopf. Also los, lasst uns die Besen holen!", sagte Ron. Und so ließen Harry, Ron und Siney Hermine und Hagrid allein zurück und holten ihre Besen aus den Schlafsälen. Nach fünf Minuten trafen sie sich unten vor dem Eingangsportal wieder und Siney bestaunte als ersten Harrys nagelneuen Feuerblitz Primus, den er von Sirius zum Geburtstage geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie konnte den Blick nur schwer von diesem Superbessen abwenden. Harry jedoch zeigte auf die Uhr. Sie hatten nicht mehr lange zeit und Harry hatte so einen Bärenhunger, dass er das Mittagessen nicht mal für eine Partie Quidditch verpassen wollte. Als die drei mit ihren Besen und zwei Bällen (normalen Fußbällen, die Harry sich von Seamus Finnigan ausgeliehen hatte) auf dem Quidditch Feld ankamen, konnte Harry es kaum mehr erwarten, sich vom Boden abzustoßen und in der warmen Luft zu fliegen. Mit seinem Feuerblitz Primus war Harry Ron und Siney natürlich weit überlegen, doch er wollte ihnen auch eine Chance lassen und nicht zu schnell fliegen. Die Besen von Ron und Siney waren nämlich nicht unbedingt die neuesten. Als sich die drei in die Lüfte erhoben hatten, konnte das Spiel auch sofort beginnen. Sie spielten alle miteinander, warfen sich die Bälle zu, schossen Tore und übten komplizierte Tricks, die Harry meist vormachte, aber auch Siney hatte einige Kunststücke drauf, fand Harry. Ron hingegen tat sich auf seinem Besen etwas schwer, was aber wohl daran lag, dass er sogar einst seinem älterem Bruder Charlie gehörte, und somit schon fast eine Antiquität war. Harry beobachtete Ron und Siney natürlich genau, denn er suchte für die Gryffindor Hausmannschaft noch einen Treiber und einen Jäger. Rons ältere Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George waren letztes Jahr noch Treiber gewesen, doch sie hatten ihre Schulzeit bereits hinter sich gebracht, und so musste Harry zwei neue auftreiben. Ron schien gar keine so schlechte Figur als Treiber zu machen, dachte sich Harry und Siney würde eine hervorragende Jägerin abgeben. Und plötzlich stürzte Siney auf den Boden zu. Harry konnte ihr kaum hinterher sehen, so schnell raste sie nach unten. Harry dachte, sie wollte Harry vielleicht von ihrem Talent überzeugen, doch als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass ihr etwas heruntergefallen war. Es war ihre Kette, und sie lag am Boden. Siney war nun fast da, doch sie musste bald bremsen. Doch zu spät. Sie schlug auf den Boden auf und stieß einen  
  
53 Schmerzensschrei aus. "Siney, alles in Ordnung?", rief Harry ihr von oben zu und flog langsam nach unten. "Ja, ich glaube schon. Aber mein Bein. Es tut weh...", sagte sie keuchend. "Ich bringe dich am besten zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel!", schlug Ron vor. "W-wo ist meine Kette?", fragte Siney jedoch nur? "Hier liegt sie!", sagte Harry und hob sie auf. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. "Danke!", sagte Siney lächelnd. "Die Kette bedeutet mir sehr viel, weißt du. Ich habe sie von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen." "Oh, verstehe.", sagte Harry. Er konnte es gut nachvollziehen was für einen Wert diese kette für Siney haben musste. Er wäre auch froh über jede Kleinigkeit, die er von seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater besäße. Der Tarnumhang seines Vaters zum Beispiel hatte eine große Bedeutung für Harry. "Los, ich bringe dich ins Schloss.", sagte Ron und half Siney aufzustehen. "Danke, das ist lieb von dir!", sagte Siney. "Ist doch kein Problem!", erwiderte Ron und legte einen Arm um Siney, damit sie besser laufen konnte. Die beiden gingen hoch zum Schloss. "Ich hole Hermine. Wir treffen uns dann beim Mittagessen!", rief Harry ihnen hinterher. Harry eilte schnell herüber zu Hagrids Hütte, wo Hermine immer noch saß und sich mit Hagrid unterhielt. "Faszinierende Geschöpfe sind das!", hörte Harry Hagrid sagen. "Ja, ich kann es kaum erwarten bis wir darüber sprechen!", erwiderte Hermine voller Vorfreude. "Hermine!", rief Harry ihr zu. "Es tut mir ja leid euch stören zu müssen, aber wir sollte hoch in die Große Halle gehen. Es gibt gleich Mittagessen." "Ja, ich komme schon! Auf Wiedersehen, Hagrid!", rief Hermine Hagrid noch zu während sie zu Harry herüberlief. "Und, wie lief euer Spiel?", wollte Hermine wissen. "Naja, Siney hat sich zwar bei einem Sturzflug verletzt, aber... ich würde sagen, wir haben zwei neue Teammitglieder!", sagte Harry begeistert. "Ich muss heute unbedingt noch mit Professor McGonagall sprechen und ihr meine Entscheidung mitteilen." "Da wird Ron sich aber freuen! Du kannst ja nach dem Essen zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Ich sollte Ron sowieso noch mit einer Hausaufgaben helfen.", meinte Hermine. "Gut, das mache ich. Ich hoffe wir können so bald wie möglich mit dem Training anfangen. Oh, ich hab' Quidditch ganz schön vermisst, weißt du?", sagte Harry. "Ich hätte auch mal wieder Lust die Slytherins gegen euch verlieren zu sehen!", sagte Hermine. Inzwischen waren die beiden in der Eingangshalle angekommen, wo sie auf Ron trafen. "Und, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Harry. "Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um sie. Sie sollte heute Nachmittag wieder fit sein!", antwortete Ron. "Das freut mich. Dann können wir ja noch ein bisschen Quidditch spielen! Aber erst,  
  
54 wenn ich bei der McGonagall war.", sagte Harry grinsend. "Was willst du denn bei der?", fragte Ron interessiert, doch Harry erwiderte nur: "Das ist eine Überraschung!" "Jetzt lasst uns endlich was essen gehen! Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger!", warf Hermine ein und so machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den weg in die Große Halle, wo das Mittagessen bereits auf dem Tisch stand. Es gab Schweinebraten mit Kartoffeln, Maiskolben und Salat. Harry lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Das Essen in Hogwarts war immer unglaublich gut! Sie mampften genüsslich ihre Teller leer, und taten sich jeweils sogar noch ein zweites und ein drittes mal auf. Für den köstlichen Nachtisch (Eistorte mit heißen Himbeeren) hatten sie keinen Platz mehr. "Oh, das war gut!", stieß Ron hervor, nachdem er seine Gabel auf seinen leeren Teller hatte fallen lassen. "Ich könnte keinen Bissen mehr essen!" Plötzlich erhob sich Harry vom Tisch. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron. "Hab' ich dir doch gesagt, zu Professor McGonagall!", sagte Harry. "Ach ja. Bin schon gespannt was das für eine Überraschung sein soll...", sagte Ron neugierig. "Wirst du schon sehen!", sagte Harry und ging herüber zum Lehrertisch. Auch die Lehrer schienen mehr als satt zu sein. "Professor McGonagall, kann ich sie bitte mal kurz sprechen?", sagte Harry. "Oh, Mr Potter, das trifft sich gut. Ich muss ihnen nämlich auch noch etwas mitteilen!", sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem äußerst seltsamen Blick. "Folgen sie mir doch bitte in mein Büro!" Sie stand auf und ging Harry voran hinaus aus der Großen Halle. Harry folgte ihr und Rons und Hermines Blicke folgten den beiden. Sie gingen eine ganze Weile durch das verlassenen Schloss, da alle Schüler entweder draußen oder beim Mittagessen waren. Vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift: Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor machte sie halt. Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür und bat Harry hinein. "Setz dich bitte.", sagte sie ruhig. "Es geht um das neue Quidditch Team! Ich habe zwei neue Spieler! Sie sind wirklich gut. Es sind...", sprudelte es auf Harry heraus. "Mr Potter, hören sie mir bitte einen Moment zu!", sagte Professor McGonagall streng, doch mit einem traurigen Blick. "Aber lassen sie mich doch sagen, dass es Ron..." "Mr Potter! Bitte...", began Professor McGonagall. "Es ist wichtig!" "Aber ich glaube sie stimmen mir zu, dass meine Neuigkeiten wichtiger sind, denn..." "Es wird kein Quidditch geben..." "Was haben sie da gerade gesagt?", fragte Harry völlig durcheinander. "Ich sagte, es wird kein Quidditch geben...", sagte Professor McGonagall und sah unheimlich traurig aus. "Tut mir leid, Harry!" "Aber... aber warum?" "Es ist zu gefährlich! Vierzehn Leute auf fliegenden Besen sind ein leichtes Angriffsziel! Es sind harte Zeiten, Mr Potter! Davon bekommen sie und ihre Mitschüler hier in der Schule wenig mit, aber es geschehen furchtbare Dinge! Das  
  
55 Zaubereiministerium hat beschlossen, dass das Quidditch spielen bis auf weiteres strengstens untersagt ist! Einer unserer Nationalspieler hatte erst gestern einen tödlich Unfall aufgrund eines verhexten Besens!" Harry sagte nichts. Für ihn schien eine Welt zusammengebrochen zu sein. Kein Quidditch. Dabei hatte er sich darauf mehr als auf alles andere gefreut. Er war Mannschaftskapitän. Sein großer Traum! Und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste zerplatzt er. "Aber... können sie denn nichts...?", fragte Harry und er musste mit sich kämpfen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. "Nein, Mr Potter. Wir müssen es so hinnehmen. Es ist zu gefährlich! Es tut mir leid! Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen müssen.", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Aber du möchtest doch als Teamkapitän deine Spieler nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder? Ich bin sicher wir hätten gewonnen, Harry! Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, es so weit gebracht zu haben! Dein Vater wäre es sicher gewesen! Und nun beweise Größe, indem du die Dinge so hinnimmst wie sie sind! Es ist das beste, glaub mir!" Sie hockte sich neben Harry und legte einen Arm und ihn. Stumme Tränen rannen Harry nun über das Gesicht. Quidditch bedeutete Harry so viel. Er fühlte sich seinem Vater so unglaublich nah, wenn er auf dem Feld war. Harrys Vater war in seiner Schulzeit ebenfalls Quidditch Spieler für Gryffindor gewesen. "Aber es gibt etwas anderes, worauf du dich freuen kannst! Sie dir mal den Aushang in der Eingangshalle an. Das wird dich sicher aufheitern!", sagte Professor McGonagall, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl ihn könnte jetzt gar nichts mehr aufheitern, nicht einmal, wenn Professor McGonagall ihn hier in ihrem Büro zum Schulsprecher ernennen würde. "Los, sieh es dir an! Außerdem warten deine Freunde auf dich! Und nun sei nicht mehr traurig. Nächstes Jahr holen wir uns den Pokal!", sagte Professor McGonagall und lächelte Harry zu. Kaum vernehmbar lächelte Harry zurück. Professor McGonagall ist schon in Ordnung, dachte er.  
  
Unten in der Eingangshalle ging Harry herüber zum kleinen Glaskasten, indem wichtige Aushänge für die Schüler zu finden waren. Harry sah hinein und las:  
  
Thaddäus' Fun Paradise Schon bald in Hogsmeade!  
  
Thaddäus' Fun Paradise ist das Paradies in der Zaubererwelt! Besuchen sie die wunderbare Welt der Träume und sehen sie zu, wie sie in Erfüllung gehen! Am einunddreißigsten Oktober öffnet Thaddäus' Fun Paradise seine Pforten und ist für jeden offen, der den schönsten Tag seines Lebens verbringen möchte!  
  
Darunter war ein kleiner Zettel geheftet, auf dem es hieß: Der erste Hogsmeade Besuch in diesem Jahr (ab der dritten Klasse) findet am einunddreißigsten Oktober zur Eröffnung des Thaddäus' Fun Paradise statt. Alle interessierten finden sich bitte um zehn Uhr in der großen Halle ein. Der Unterricht wird an diesem Tag nicht stattfinden!  
  
56 Harry machte große Augen. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Was mag das Thaddäus' Fun Paradise sein, fragte er sich. Ob es dort auch einen Quidditch Laden gab? Quidditch... Da war es wieder. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Ort so schön sein konnte ihn über diese Enttäuschung, die er gerade eben erlebt hatte hinwegzutrösten. Auch nicht das Thaddäus' Fun Paradise! Den Kopf wieder voller trauriger Gedanken ging er hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich ganz allein auf einem Sessel niederließ und das Buch Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten zur Hand nahm. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten gelesen hatte kam jemand durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekrochen. Harry drehte sich um, und sah Siney, die nun nicht mehr humpelnd auf ihn zukam und sich auf einem Sessel neben Harry niederließ. "Was machst du denn ganz allein hier oben?", fragte sie. "Nichts.", erwiderte Harry lustlos. "Hermine und Ron sitzen unten in der Großen Halle und warten auf dich!", sagte Siney. "Aha.", sagte Harry. "Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Siney und kam ein wenig näher. "Es ist nichts!", schrie Harry Siney auf einmal an. "Schön!", sagte Siney, drehte sich um und ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Diese Reaktion erinnerte Harry sehr an Hermine... "Siney! Warte doch!", rief Harry ihr noch nach, doch sie war bereits die Treppe hoch verschwunden. Verdammt, dachte Harry, das hätte ich nicht machen sollen. Und so entschloss er sich Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten wegzulegen und hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen, wo Ron und Hermine auf ihn warteten. Auf seinem Weg kam er noch mal an dem Aushang vorbei, wo sich inzwischen bereits eine kleine Traube von Schülern gebildet hatte. Sie alle schienen vor Freude ganz außer sich zu sein. Auch einige Quidditch Spieler von Ravenclaw waren dabei. Sie würden sich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr so ausgelassen freuen, wenn sie wüssten, dass es dieses Jahr kein Quidditch gibt, dachte Harry. In der Großen halle angekommen winkten Ron und Hermine Harry zu sich her. Die beiden spielten Zauberschach, was Harry wunderte, denn Hermine denn Hermine hielt dieses Spiel für viel zu brutal, weil die Schachfiguren sich gegenseitig grausam zurichteten. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und sagte kein Wort. "Und, was wolltest du bei Professor McGonagall?", fragte Ron neugierig. "Ihr sagen, dass du und Siney im Quidditch Team seid!", erwiderte Harry voller gekünstelter Freude. "Was? Ehrlich? Danke, Harry!", rief Ron und bekam große Augen. "Aber sie sagte es wird dieses Jahr kein Quidditch geben!", sagte Harry. Es war volle Absicht von ihm gewesen, auch Ron so zu enttäuschen. Er kam sich sehr schlecht dabei vor, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass andere sich heute über etwas freuten. "Was? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Ron. "Doch!", sagte Harry und kam sich immer schäbiger vor. Ron starrte ihn nur traurig und enttäuscht an, Hermine jedoch schien vor Wut fast zu platzen. "Na das hast du ja schön hinbekommen!", schrie sie Harry an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Oh, wie kann man nur so fies sein!", schrie sie noch lauter. "Das ist echt das  
  
57 allerletzte!" Doch Harry war es egal, was Hermine von ihm halten mochte. Es gab dieses Jahr kein Quidditch... Er war genauso enttäuscht worden. Er war Mannschaftskapitän! Sein großer Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen, und im nächsten Moment zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Warum sollte es anderen nicht genauso gehen? "Komm, Ron!", sagte Hermine. "Wir gehen. Soll Harry sich doch alleine darüber freuen, was er gerade getan hat." Ron sagte kein Wort, erhob sich aber von seinem Stuhl und folgte ihr nach draußen. Hermine warf Harry noch einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie die Tür zur großen halle hinter sich schloss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
58 


	9. Kapitel 9: Der große Krach

Der große Krach  
  
  
  
In der nächsten Woche hatten sich drei Dinge schnell im Schloss herumgesprochen. Zum einen hatte sich die Neuigkeit, dass es dieses Jahr kein Quidditch geben werde wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Die schlechte Stimmung, die dadurch entstand, wurde aber schnell wieder behoben, denn auch der Aushang in der Eingangshalle fand schnell das Interesse der Schüler. Thaddäus' Fun Paradise war das Gesprächsthema geworden. Ständig war eine Schülertraube in der Nähe des kleinen Glaskastens zu beobachten. Zu Harrys persönlichem Unglück jedoch hatte sich allerdings noch etwas herumgesprochen, was er allein Hermine zu verdanken hatte... Nämlich sein falsches, gewissenloses Spielchen mit Ron, wie sie es gerne beschrieb. Überall wo Harry nun war, warfen ihm (vor allem die Gryffindor Schüler) böse Blicke zu. Er selbst war dadurch noch schlechterer Stimmung, als er es ohnehin schon war. Immer noch konnte er es kaum glauben, dass Quidditch abgesagt wurde und nun hatten sich auch noch seine beiden besten Freunde von ihm abgewandt. Er hatte ein unheimlich schlechtes Gewissen, traute sich aber nicht zu Ron zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Auf Hermine allerdings war er einfach nur wütend! Wenn es ihr mal schlecht geht, dachte Harry, kann sie mit meiner Hilfe ganz bestimmt nicht rechnen! Dass Ron allerdings nicht gut auf Harry zu sprechen war, konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Trotzdem gab es jemanden, mit dem Harry sich die Woche über sehr gut verstanden hatte, und das war Siney. Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie nicht auch sauer auf ihn war, aber zu ihr war er ja auch nicht so fies gewesen. Sie half ihm mit den Hausaufgaben, und versuchte Harrys Laune immer wieder aufzubessern. Immer wieder machte sich Harry Gedanken darüber, wie schade es doch ist, dass sich Siney und Hermine so hassten, denn Siney war inzwischen wirklich eine gute Freundin für Harry geworden. Außerdem waren sich Siney und Hermine in fast allen Bereichen sehr ähnlich und hätten sich dadurch eigentlich prima verstehen müssen. Nicht nur ihre Schulleistungen und ihr Ehrgeiz, sondern auch das Interesse für Bücher und die schwierigsten Zauberformeln waren bei beiden identisch. Leider hatten aber auch beide den gleichen extremen Dickkopf, was die Situation natürlich erschwerte. Eines Abends, nach einem anstrengenden Schultag saßen Harry und Siney am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich. "Wie lange soll das denn noch so weitergehen?", fragte Siney. "Was meinst du?", erwiderte Harry, obwohl er ziemlich genau wusste, worauf Siney hinauswollte. "Hermine... Ron!", sagte sie nur. "Aach, die kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Und Ron... Hermine wird ihn schon davon abhalten, mir zu verzeihen! Möchte gar nicht wissen, was die für Horrorstorys über mich erzählt...", sagte Harry. "Nun mach sie mal nicht so schlecht. Sie ist immer noch deine beste Freundin, oder  
  
59 nicht?", fragte Siney. "Jaah...", erwiderte Harry nur. "Na also, einen Versuch ist es doch wert, oder? Immerhin hast du nichts zu verlieren!", sagte Siney, worauf Harry nickte. "Aber nicht heute, okay? Ich bin ziemlich müde. Dieses Apparieren schafft einen doch ganz schön, und dann auch noch der ganze Stress, weil alle mich hassen...", sagte Harry. "Jetzt red doch nicht so einen Unsinn! Ich hasse dich nicht!", sagte Siney und lächelte. "Ich weiß.", erwiderte Harry und lächelte ebenfalls. "Also, bis morgen. Gute Nacht!" "Nacht!", sagte Siney und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle. Harry war allein im Jungenschlafsaal. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an und ließ sich todmüde in sein Bett fallen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Was war das bloß für eine schreckliche Woche. Doch daran, dass er dieses Jahr kein Quidditch spielen kann lässt sich sowieso nichts mehr ändern. Also sollte er auch nicht mehr so schlecht gelaunt sein. Es kann alles nur noch besser werden, dachte er, und morgen werde ich mich bei Ron und auch bei Hermine entschuldigen! Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry als erster wach. Er wollte sich vor der ersten Stunde mit Ron aussprechen, denn er hatte keine Lust noch einmal den ganzen Schulvormittag die wütenden Blicke von ihm und Hermine zu ernten. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel und wartete auf Ron, der jeden Moment die Treppe runterkommen musste. Harry machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er sich wohl bei Ron entschuldigen sollte und probte ein wenig. Dabei kam Harry sich allerdings ziemlich schnell lächerlich vor. Aber er war nun mal ziemlich aufgeregt. Immer wieder schaute er in Richtung Treppe und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es Harry vor, kam Ron heruntergestiegen. Er mied Harrys Blick. Harry wusste nicht recht, was er nun tun sollte, doch er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und presste ein leises "Morgen Ron..." aus sich heraus. "Morgen.", erwiderte Ron. "Du Ron, ich...", begann Harry zu sprechen, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine schritt in dem Moment ebenfalls die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. "Ach nee, hat unser lieber Harry seinen Stolz überwunden und entschuldigt sich?", sagte sie zornig. "Du kannst es wohl nicht ertragen, dass dich auf einmal nicht mehr alle so toll finden. Naja, bis auf Madam Wichtig, versteht sich." Harry wusste, dass Hermine Siney meinte, die zu allem Unglück nun auch die Treppe herunterkam. "Wird hier über mich gesprochen?", fragte Siney kühl. "Ja, allerdings. Es kam dir wohl wirklich gelegen, dass Harry Streit mit uns hatte, was? Ihr seid jetzt wohl die dicksten Kumpels!", fauchte Hermine. "Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Hermine!", erwiderte Siney beängstigend trocken. "Ich mache mich lächerlich, meinst du? Na gut, ich halte mich ab jetzt da raus. Ich will eurer Freundschaft nicht im Wege stehen!", sagte Hermine. "Damit du es weißt, Harry ging es sehr schlecht, und ich war für ihn da, im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden besten Freunden, die zu stur waren, sich in seine Lage zu versetzen!", sagte Siney und sie wurde immer lauter. Hermine jedoch sagte nichts. "Und so was wie du nennt sich Vertrauensschülerin!"  
  
60 Harry und Ron standen nur da und sahen zu wie Hermine und Siney sich gegenseitig anschrieen. "Hey, Harry, lass uns gehen!", hörte Harry Ron neben sich flüstern. Er schaute ihn erstaunt an, folgte ihm aber schließlich hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. "Lass uns nie so werden wie die, okay?", sagte Ron und er hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. "Nee, das muss echt nicht sein!", erwiderte Harry ebenfalls grinsend. "Du, Ron. Es tut mir echt leid, was ich getan hab." "Schon vergessen! Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst!", erwiderte Ron. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die beiden da drin beruhigen!", sagte Harry. "Ja, am besten wir gehen wieder rein und sagen, dass wir uns wieder vertragen haben.", meinte Ron. Und so gingen sie wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch es schien als könnte man weder Hermine noch Siney beruhigen. "...Ich habe noch nie so etwas Streitsüchtiges wie dich erlebt!", schrie Siney. "Und ich noch nie so etwas Eingebildetes wie dich! Du kannst dich nicht zwischen uns drängen, finde dich endlich damit ab!", schrie Hermine zurück. Das ganze Gryffindor Haus war inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und alle starrten sie Siney und Hermine mit offenen Mündern an. "Du bist wirklich das Allerletzte!", schrie Siney. "Mit dir kann man einfach nicht vernünftig reden!" "Warum hat Snape es bloß nicht geschafft dich mit seinem Fluch kaltzumachen? Mein Gott... Dann wäre alles wieder beim Alten!", schrie Hermine, die offenbar nicht mehr wusste, was sie da von sich gab. Sie hatte sich wohl in eine Art blinden Hass reingesteigert. "Wärst du doch bloß bei deinen Muggeleltern geblieben!", brüllte Siney zurück. "Ach, unser Reinblut hält sich mal wieder für was besseres... Gesell dich doch zu Malfoy. Ihr würdet prima zusammen passen. Und wir wären dich los! Du... du Miststück!", keifte Hermine. Plötzlich griff Siney in ihren Umhang und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl sie würde jeden Moment ihren Zauberstab herausholen und ihn auf Hermine richten. Diese steckte ebenfalls die Hand in ihre Umhangtasche und tatsächlich zogen sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe heraus. Harry konnte nicht hinsehen. Hermine und Siney hatten einiges auf dem Kasten. Sie würden sich sicher nicht mit Funken besprühen, dachte Harry. "Jetzt reicht es mir entgültig!", flüsterte Siney und sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Hermine hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Siney ihr wirklich etwas antun würde. Sie sah inzwischen ängstlich aus. Siney hatte bereits, wenn auch unabsichtlich, Snape außer Gefecht gesetzt... "Siney, jetzt beruhig dich doch!", flüsterte Harry ihr zu und Ron tat eben dies auch bei Hermine. Plötzlich schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite und Professor McGonagall trat ein. Sie bebte vor Zorn. "Was ist hier los?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Alle sahen sie an. Auch Siney und Hermine verstummten. Sie ließen ihre Zauberstäbe schnell sinken und versuchten  
  
61 sie hinter ihren Rücken zu verstecken, damit Professor McGonagall nicht auf falsche Gedanken kam. "Ihr Unterricht hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen, meine Herrschaften! Miss Granger, warum sind sie noch hier?", fragte sie. "Sie als Vertrauensschülerin." "Wir... wir müssen die Zeit vergessen haben.", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. "Die Zeit vergessen, soso... Los, alle zum Unterricht!", rief Professor McGonagall. "Außer Miss Granger. Sie bleiben noch kurz hier!" Harry und Ron sahen Hermine mitleidend an. Sie sah ängstlich aus. Schnell machten sich alle anderen auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Hermine sah ihnen hinterher. Wie weit war dieser Streit nur ausgeartet... So eine schlechte Stimmung hatte sich noch nie zwischen den Gryffindors ausgebreitet. Der Hass zwischen Hermine und Siney schien den bisherigen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen, dachte Harry. "Hermine steckt jetzt wohl ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten, oder?", fragte Siney und zu Harrys Überraschung schien sie das überhaupt nicht zu freuen. "Ich denke schon.", erwiderte Harry knapp, bevor sie in Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer eintraten.  
  
Es wäre sicherlich ein interessanter Schulvormittag gewesen, dachte Harry beim Mittagessen, wenn die Stimmung innerhalb der Klasse nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sprachen sie noch immer über Metamorphen und andere magische Tiere, die es auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hat. In Zauberkunst waren sie inzwischen so weit lebende Käfer verschwinden und an einer anderen Stelle wieder auftauchen zu lassen, doch heute war keiner so richtig konzentriert, was viele der Käfer diese Stunde mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten. Professor Snape biss heute mit seinen Sticheleien auf Granit, denn keiner hörte ihm zu. Das ärgerte ihn so sehr, dass er ihnen als Hausaufgabe einen zehnseitigen Aufsatz über die Entwicklung der Zauberflüche aufgab. Hermine war erst zur zweiten Stunde aufgetaucht. Sie sah furchtbar aus und hatte bis jetzt mit niemandem ein Wort gesprochen. Harry stocherte in seinem Mittagessen herum und aß nur widerwillig etwas. Dieser Tag war der schreckliche Abschluss einer schrecklichen Woche. Zwar hatte er sich mit Ron wieder vertragen, doch dafür sprach Hermine mit niemandem mehr und kam Harry so vor, als würde sie Siney am liebsten auf der Stelle ermorden. Ständig warf Hermine ihr hasserfüllte Blicke zu, die Siney ihr ebenso erwiderte.  
  
Der Nachmittag zog sich unglaublich in die Länge. Alle saßen still im Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über dem Aufsatz für Snape. Hermine saß alleine an einem Tisch und Harry, Ron und Siney arbeiteten zusammen. Harry hatte seinen restlichen Vorrat an Schokofröschen aus seinem Schlafsaal geholt, die sie genüsslich futterten. Das alles schien Hermine gar nicht zu gefallen. Ständig warf sie missbilligende Blicke zu den dreien herüber. Plötzlich unterbrach Harry seine Arbeit und sprach das aus, weswegen auch Ron sich offenbar kaum konzentrieren konnte. "Warum gibt es in letzter Zeit eigentlich nur noch Streit?", fragte er. "Wenn ich das wüsste... Früher war Hermine sogar meist die Streitschlichterin...",  
  
62 meinte Ron zu Siney gewandt und grinste leicht. Siney aber grinste nicht zurück. "Früher... früher! Das ist alles was ich hier höre! Erst von Hermine, jetzt auch noch von euch... Sagt doch gleich, dass ihr meint seitdem ich hier aufgetaucht bin ist alles durcheinander!" "Na bravo!", sagte Hermine mit starkem Unterton von ihrem Tisch herüber, wandte den Kopf aber nicht von ihrem Buch ab. "Der Groschen ist gefallen..." "Ach wisst ihr was, ihr könnt mich alle mal!", schrie Siney, packte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen, wobei alle Schokofrösche auf die Erde fielen. Schnell hob sie sie auf, steckte sie unüberlegt in ihre Tasche und marschierte hinaus auf dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei ihr aller Blicke folgten. "Ganz schön dicke Luft hier heute, was?", sagte Harry. "Jaah...", sagte Ron. Plötzlich erhob sich Hermine von ihrem Platz und ging auf Harry und Ron zu. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und lächelte sie an. Harry und Ron lächelten zwar nicht zurück, sagten aber auch nichts, da sie keine besonders große Lust auf einen weiteren Streit hatten. "Wie weit bist du mit deinem Aufsatz?", fragte Ron, offenbar um Hermine von Siney abzulenken, denn er hatte auch keine Lust sich ihre Lästereien anzuhören. "Schon fertig! Ich brüte gerade über Arithmantik...", erwiderte Hermine. "Ach so.", sagte Ron eigentlich nicht sonderlich interessiert. Am liebsten wäre er, wie auch Harry hinter Siney hergegangen, doch das ließ er in dieser Runde lieber nicht verlauten. Auch Hermine bemerkte, dass eine Unterhaltung nicht so richtig in Gang kommen wollte, also setzte sie zu einem neuen Versuch an. "Freut ihr euch auch schon auf Thaddäus' Fun Paradise?", fragte sie. "Wir drei gehen doch zusammen da hin, oder?" Es war komisch, dass Hermine das fragte. Normalerweise war es immer selbstverständlich, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine alles gemeinsam unternahmen, und nun fragte sie vorher. "Ja natürlich.", sagte Harry. "Gut!", sagte Hermine begeistert. "Hoffentlich ist Siney an dem Tag krank." "Hermine, musst du denn schon wieder damit anfangen?", fragte Harry. "Tut mir leid...", sagte diese und zu Harry und Rons großer Überraschung ließ sie dieses Thema auch weiterhin aus. Sie schien das Gefühl zu haben, sich gegenüber Harry und Ron keinen Fehltritt erlauben zu dürfen. "Also dann... Ich... Ich muss noch was lesen... für Arithmantik... Ihr entschuldigt mich?", sagte Hermine. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." "Ja, bis dann.", sagten Harry und Ron und Hermine verschwand durch das Portraitloch nach draußen, wahrscheinlich in die Bibliothek, dachte Harry. "Sie hätte ihr Arithmantikbuch mitnehmen sollen...", sagte Harry und deutete auf den Tisch, an dem Hermine gesessen hatte. Darauf lag aufgeschlagen der dicke Wälzer. "Ich hoffe dieser Alptraum nimmt bald ein Ende!", sagte Ron. "Wir können uns doch auch mit Siney so gut verstehen wie früher, oder?" "Ich werde gleich noch mal versuchen mit Siney zu reden. Nach dem Abendessen. Immerhin hat sie mir meine Schokofrösche geklaut!", sagte Harry und lachte. "Ich hoffe das bringt was.", meinte Ron. Und den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten die beiden damit, ihren Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben.  
  
63 Als Harry und Ron ihre Schulsachen am Abend in ihren Schlafsaal bringen wollten, trafen sie unterwegs auf Neville. Er sah Harry schweigend an. "Was ist denn, Neville?", fragte Harry. "Wohl eher, was ist mit euch!?", erwiderte Neville. "Was... was meinst du?", fragte Ron. "Siney und Hermine hassen sich ganz schön, oder?", fragte Neville. "Naja...", begann Harry. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Siney Hermine noch mal so in Schwierigkeiten bringt, wie heute morgen! Schließlich ist Hermine Vertrauensschülerin! Und das soll sie auch bleiben...", sagte Neville. "Sie sollten sich beide ein bisschen zusammenreißen!", meinte Ron nur. "Ich weiß nicht... Siney hat Snape angegriffen!", sagte Neville. "Das war ein Unfall!", sagte Harry. "Und wir müssen jetzt auch weiter. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen. Bis gleich!" "Tschau.", sagte Neville und er stolperte die Treppe hinunter. "Hermine macht Siney auch bei jedem schlecht.", sagte Ron. "Aber Neville hat recht. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn Hermine ihren Vertrauensschülerjob verlieren würde!" "Daran wäre sie selbst aber nicht ganz unschuldig, so wie sie sich momentan aufführt!", erwiderte Harry. Harry und Ron brachten ihre Sachen in den Schlafsaal und machten sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. In den Gängen konnten sie schon die verlockenden Speisen riechen. Nach dem Tag hatten sie nun wirklich einen Riesenhunger! Sie betraten die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Hermine, die vor einem gefüllten Teller saß und wartete. "Heute gibt es Fisch mit grünen Bohnen! Lecker, nicht?", sagte Hermine. "... Ja, sehr... Vor allem die Bohnen...", sagte Ron und zog eine Grimasse. "Hauptsache was zu essen! Ich liebe Fisch!", sagte Harry und tat sich etwas von dem frischen Fisch auf. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Siney nicht anwesend war. "Wo ist Siney?", fragte Ron und sprach so das aus, was Harry dachte. Hermine schaute Ron böse an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meinst du sie ist noch sauer?", fragte Ron zu Harry gewandt. "Ich glaub schon...", sagte Harry zögernd. "Mhhh, schmeckt das gut! Ich hatte aber auch einen Hunger nach der ganzen Schreiberei heute!", sagte Hermine plötzlich laut. "Ich hoffe Snape ist mit meinem Aufsatz zufrieden!" "Der ist doch nie zufrieden!", sagte Ron. Der Rest des Abendessens verlief recht angenehm. Harry, Ron und Hermine sprachen wieder halbwegs normal miteinander. Sie lästerten wie so oft über Snape, sprachen über das Apparieren bei Professor Flitwick, was allen sehr viel Spaß machte und über Thaddäus' Fun Paradise, worauf sie sich jeden Tag mehr freuten. Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron und Harry erwähnten Siney mit keinem Wort, allerdings war sie während des gesamten Abendessens nicht aufgetaucht. Harry beschloss sich gleich nach dem Nachtisch auf die Suche nach ihr zu machen, was Hermine aber besser nicht erfahren sollte. Zum Nachtisch gab es leckeres Zitronenmousse, passend zum Fisch, und als Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre Schälchen leergegessen hatte, stand Harry auf und verließ mit  
  
64 dem Vorwand Hedwig in der Eulerei zu besuchen die Große Halle. Ron ließ er mit Hermine zurück, die mit ihm noch eine Partie Snape explodiert spielen wollte. Als erstes lief Harry hoch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, doch dort fand er Siney ebenso wenig, wie im Mädchenschlafsaal (er fragte Parvati, ob sie für ihn nachsehen könnte) oder in der Bibliothek. Wo könnte Siney bloß hingegangen sein, fragte sich Harry. Einen Moment lang belustigte ihn die Vorstellung, Siney könnte sich im kaputten Mädchenklo versteckt haben, wo die Maulende Myrte, ein äußerst missmutig gelaunter Geist, herumspukte. Wo würde ich hingehen, fragte Harry sich. Er überlegte sich viele Orte, wo er hinginge, doch diese würde Siney alle nicht kennen, schließlich war sie erst seit ein paar Monaten in Hogwarts, Harry hingegen seit mehr als fünf Jahren! Nach einer Weile kam Harry auf die Idee im Pokalzimmer nachzusehen. Immerhin war dieser Raum für jeden Schüler frei zugänglich und auch bestimmt nicht der uninteressanteste für jemanden, der noch so gut wie nichts über Hogwarts wusste. Allerdings war Harry selbst lange nicht mehr dort gewesen und er konnte sich nicht mehr so recht an den Weg erinnern. Außerdem war es bereits dunkel und in Hogwarts sahen es bestimmte Leute gar nicht gerne, wenn Schüler abends durch die Korridore spazierten. Also beschloss Harry, sich vorher schnell seinen Tarnumhang zu holen, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen... Unter dem Tarnumhang war es, wie Harry erst jetzt wieder feststellte, wirklich ein Kinderspiel unbemerkt durch das Schloss zu gehen. Allerdings hätte er ihn diesmal gar nicht gebraucht, dachte er, denn es war weit und breit kein Lehrer in Sicht. Nur einmal kam Harry der Fast Kopflose Nick entgegen, der Hausgeist von Gryffindor, doch dieser war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Er hatte Harry sogar schon einmal zu seiner Todestagsfeier eingeladen, ein Erlebnis, an das sich Harry nicht besonders gern zurück erinnert. Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde hatte Harry das Stockwerk, auf dem das Pokalzimmer lag, gefunden. Er schlich leise durch die dunklen Korridore und wäre fast mit einer alten Ritterrüstung zusammen gestoßen. Harry befand sich nun im Korridor zum Pokalzimmer, doch während er seine Schritte hastig beschleunigte, stolperte Harry plötzlich über etwas, was auf dem Boden lag. "Verdammt!", zischte er in die Dunkelheit. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangstasche und murmelte "Lumos!", um den Korridor zu erhellen, damit er sehen konnte über was er da gestolpert war. Doch was er da sah brachte Harry dazu einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen. Er starrte ungläubig auf das, was da vor ihm lag und presste sich vor Entsetzen die Hand auf den Mund. Vor ihm auf der Erde lag leblos niemand anderes als Siney! Weder bewegte sie sich, noch glaubte Harry sie atmen zu hören. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang ab und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. "Siney...", flüsterte er. "Oh mein Gott... Was zum..." Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit sich lange bei Siney aufzuhalten. Er konnte nur eines tun: So schnell wie möglich Hilfe holen! Hoffentlich ist sie nicht tot, dachte Harry immer wieder, hoffentlich ist sie nicht tot, bitte! Er rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten durch die Finsternis des Schlosses. Nur durch das schwache Licht seines Zauberstabes und den Mondschein konnte er gerade sehen, wo er ungefähr hinlief. Professor Dumbledore oder Professor Lupin, dachte Harry, jeder, aber bitte, bitte nicht Professor Snape! Lauf mir jetzt nicht über den Weg! Doch es war wie verhext... kaum hatte Harry den Korridor verlassen,  
  
65 stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Und natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, war es Snape! Das konnte kein Zufall sein, dachte Harry. Dieses Mal nicht! Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. "Was ist hier los!", brüllte Snape. "P-Professor... bitte, sie müssen mir folgen!", stotterte Harry. "Potter, wer sonst. Ist es nicht komisch, dass ich immer dich so spät noch erwische?", zischte Snape in drohendem Ton. Doch Harry nahm davon keinerlei Notiz. "Bitte, folgen sie mir. Siney... sie liegt vor dem Pokalzimmer... und sie... sie atmet nicht!", sagte Harry völlig außer Atem. Soweit Harry es in dem schwachen Licht erkennen konnte, sah Snape sehr unsicher aus. "Das haben sie sich sicher nur eingebildet, Potter...", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. "Nein, Professor. Es stimmt wirklich! Glauben sie mir doch!", flehte Harry Snape an. "Jaja, schon gut... Am besten... ja! Du holst Professor Lupin und ich... sehe schon mal nach ihr...", sagte Snape und huschte schnell in die Dunkelheit davon. Tausend Gedanken kreisten Harry im Kopf herum, doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er rannte zu Professor Lupins Büro. Gott sei Dank fand er es schnell, denn Harry behagte die Vorstellung, Siney mit Snape allein zu lassen überhaupt nicht. Er klopfte an Lupins Bürotür, der diese kurze Zeit später öffnete. "Harry, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lupin erstaunt. Harry konnte kaum sprechen, so außer Atem war er. Doch mit letzter Kraft sagte er vier Worte: "Siney... bei Snape... Pokalzimmer!" Lupin hakte zu Harrys Glück nicht weiter nach. Er holte schnell seinen Zauberstab und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Harry sank einen Moment in sich zusammen. Er atmete tief durch, machte eine kurze Pause. Doch er musste zurück. Er musste wissen, was vor dem Pokalzimmer vor sich ging! Also stand er wieder auf. Er konnte kaum mehr laufen. Völlig erschöpft machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu der Stelle, wo er Siney gefunden hatte.. Harry sah Professor Lupin und Snape schon von weitem. Lupin hatte eine Laterne bei sich. Die beiden waren tief über Siney gebeugt und es schien, als würden sie sie untersuchen. "Trank der Lebenden Toten...", sagte Snape. "Aber wie...?" Harry kam näher, Snape sah auf. "Potter, was machst du denn noch hier?", fauchte Snape. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Harry. "Los, verschwinde!", zischte Snape. "Severus... Ohne Mr Potter hätten wir doch gar nicht gewusst, was hier los ist!", sagte Professor Lupin, doch Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl es war genau das, was Snape ärgerte. "Natürlich, Remus, natürlich!", sagte Snape nun, allerdings ohne den hasserfüllten Blick von Harry abzuwenden. "Also, was hat sie?", fragte Harry noch einmal. "Sie ist schwer vergiftet worden...", sagte Lupin. "Ist sie...", fing Harry an, doch Lupin schüttelte zu Harrys Erleichterung schnell den Kopf. "Aber wenn wir nur wüssten, wie...", sagte Lupin. "Remus, sieh dir das hier an!", flüsterte Snape auf einmal und deutete dorthin, wo  
  
66 Sineys Hand lag. Professor Lupin richtete seine Laterne an die Stelle, auf die Snape deutete und dort lag etwas, etwas kleines, was Siney beim Aufschlag auf den Boden aus der Hand gefallen sein muss. Harry konnte es nicht erkennen. Er war zu weit entfernt. "Ein Schokofrosch!", sagte Lupin. "Ein angebissener Schokofrosch!", fügte Snape hinzu. "Ich denke, den sollten wir mitnehmen.", sagte Lupin. "Und das hier auch!", sagte Snape mit triumphierendem Blick. Er hielt etwas in der Hand, ein fließendes Stück Stoff, und Harry fragte sich wie viel Pech ein Mensch nur haben konnte. "Tja, Mr Potter. Passen sie demnächst ein bisschen besser auf ihre Sachen auf und lassen sie solch kostbare Stücke nicht einfach so rumliegen..." In der Hand hielt Snape, der ein ekelhaftes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, Harrys Tarnumhang. Jeder einzelne von Snapes Träumen schien an diesem Abend in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
67 


	10. Kapitel 10: Waffenstillstand

Waffenstillstand  
  
  
  
Siney war wieder den gesamten Schulvormittag nicht anzutreffen. Harry saß stumm auf seinem Platz und lauschte gelangweilt einem Vortrag von Professor Flitwick, der wie so oft auf die Gefahren des Apparierens hinwies. Harrys Gedanken jedoch waren ganz woanders, bei Siney nämlich, um die er sich Sorgen machte. Wer weiß, ob sie wieder auf den Beinen war. Sie lag vermutlich immer noch regungslos im Krankenflügel und keiner war jetzt für sie da. Der gestrige Abend wollte einfach nicht auf Harrys Kopf verschwinden. Zu viele Gedanken musste er sich darüber machen. Jemand hatte Siney vergiftet, das stand fest. Doch wer? Und vor allem, warum? Snape zu beschuldigen kam Harry als erstes in den Sinn und diesen Gedanken konnte er auch nicht so schnell verwerfen, doch umso länger er darüber grübelte, umso alberner kam ihm das vor. Snape hasste zwar Siney, doch immerhin hatte er gestern Abend geholfen... Andererseits, warum schlich Snape sich zu genau der Zeit in genau dem dunklen Korridor herum? Irgendetwas stimmte an der ganzen Sache vorne und hinten nicht... Plötzlich wurde Harry jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ron gab ihm einen heftigen Knuff in die Seite. "Hey, Harry!", rief er. "Was denn?", rief Harry unfreundlich zurück. "Wir sollen uns zu zweit zusammen tun! Vielleicht sollte ich es mir noch mal überlegen, mit dir zusammenzumachen, bei deiner Laune!", sagte Ron. "Sorry!", erwiderte Harry nur. "Habt ihr alle einen Partner?", quiekte Professor Flitwick von seinem Bücherstapel aus, auf dem er stehen musste. Die Schüler nickten. "Sehr schön! Wir kommen gut voran, ich muss euch loben! Ihr lernt wirklich schnell. Aber nun, da wir mit Gegenständen und Käfern gezaubert haben, ist es langsam an der Zeit, dem eigentlichen Apparieren einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Dazu stellt euch bitte eurem Partner gegenüber auf!" Die Schüler taten dies und bildeten zwei reihen, je zwei Schüler standen sich gegenüber. "Ihr werdet euch stark konzentrieren müssen. Beide Partner! Seht nun zu eurem Gegenüber herüber und konzentriert euch auf den Platz, wo er steht. Wenn alles gut geht, werdet ihr mit eurem Partner Plätze tauschen können. Aber noch mal: Dazu ist es wichtig, dass beide Partner sich konzentrieren. Oder wollt ihr auf dem Kopf eures Partners landen? Wenn beide soweit sind, sagt gleichzeitig: Apparo und euren Namen! Also, Miss Brown müsste zum Beispiel sagen Apparo Lavender und sich genau auf den Punkt konzentrieren, wo Miss Patil steht. Diese sagt Apparo Parvati und konzentriert sich wiederum auf den Platz, wo Miss Brown steht. Verstanden? Nun, dann los!", rief Professor Flitwick. In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. Keiner traute sich so recht, den Spruch zu sagen. "Los, so schwierig ist es doch nicht!", quiekte Professor Flitwick. Einige zählten bis drei, um dann den Spruch zu sagen, doch sie brachen dann abrupt ab, weil sie dachten,  
  
68 ihr Gegenüber würde sich nicht trauen. Einige lachten über die unsicheren Gesichter einiger Schüler. "Also gut, ich sehe schon, so geht das nicht. Miss Brown, Miss Patil. Sie werden beginnen. Sind sie bereit? Auf drei! Ich zähle... eins... zwei... drei!", rief Professor Flitwick. "Apparo Lavender!" "Apparo Parvati!" Doch nichts geschah. Harry dachte Parvati und Lavender müssten das ganze noch einmal wiederholen, doch Professor Flitwick rief: "Hervorragend! Das hat ja sehr gut geklappt!" Und tatsächlich. Parvati und Lavender hatten ihre Plätze getauscht. Das war Harry gar nicht aufgefallen. Als er sich so umsah stellte er fest, dass auch die anderen sehr erstaunt aussahen. Parvati und Lavender selbst sahen sich ebenfalls verwirrt um. "So, nun habt ihr gesehen, wie man es richtig macht. Dean und Seamus...", forderte Professor Flitwick die beiden auf. Sie taten es Parvati und Lavender gleich und wechselten in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Plätze.  
  
Der reihe nach nahm Professor Flitwick nun auch die weiteren Pärchen dran und die meisten hatten sich wacker geschlagen. Als nächstes waren Hermine und Neville an der Reihe, wobei Neville leicht nervös aussah. Hermine jedoch zwinkerte ihm mutmachend zu und, zu Nevilles und Hermine großer Freude hatte es auch bei ihnen auf Anhieb geklappt. Das war zwar nicht so schwer, dachte Harry, doch Siney würde es schwer den Stoff nachzuholen. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit schon so oft gefehlt. Wieder mit den Gedanken bei Siney nahm Harry sich vor in der Mittagspause mit Ron und Hermine (vor allem mit ihr) darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht könnten sie Siney ja gemeinsam besuchen gehen... "AAAAAUUUUUUU!", schrie Harry auf einmal und war auf den harten Boden gefallen. Zu seiner Überraschung lag Ron über ihm. "Sag mal spinnst du? Was sollte das denn jetzt?", schrie Harry. "Aber wir waren doch dran! Wenn du nicht bei der Sache bist...", sagte Ron. Im nächsten Moment kam Professor Flitwick schon zu Harry und Ron herübergeeilt. "Mr Potter, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", rief Flitwick. "Ja, schon gut!", erwiderte Harry. "Entschuldigen sie, ich..." "Das kann doch passieren. Wollen wir es noch mal versuchen?", fragte Professor Flitwick. Ron zögerte, doch schließlich nickten er und Harry. Sie mussten beinahe Lachen. Auch die Umstehenden konnten sich das lachen offenbar nur schwer verkneifen, denn es muss wohl ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben, wie Ron auf Harry gelegen hatte. Harry und Ron stellten sich wieder gegenüber voneinander auf, sprachen ihre Zauberformel, und wechselten wie von ihnen verlangt blitzartig die Plätze. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl dachte Harry. Auch Ron verzog leicht das Gesicht. "So, ich denke bis auf diesen kleinen Zwischenfall", Professor Flitwick selbst musste schmunzeln, "hat das doch ganz gut geklappt. Wir werden uns ab jetzt mit jeder Stunde in der Entfernung ein wenig steigern. Ach, und wenn jemand so freundlich wäre, mir Miss Eldird vorbei zu schicken, wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen ist. Ich sollte sie doch noch mal persönlich mit dem Zauber der heutigen Stunde vertraut machen. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!", rief Professor Flitwick und die Schüler verließen seinen Klassenraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo das  
  
69 Mittagessen auf sie wartete. "Weiß einer von euch, was mit Siney wieder los ist?", fragte Ron, als sie am Tisch platzgenommen hatten. "Nö, ist mir auch ehrlich gesagt egal!", meinte Hermine. "Aber ich weiß es...", murmelte Harry leise. "Ehrlich? Was denn? Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron neugierig. Harry erzählte Ron und Hermine (wobei Hermine nicht sonderlich interessiert schien), was er gestern Abend erlebt hatte. Er erzählte von Siney, wie sie regungslos auf der Erde lag, von Snape, den er zufällig angetroffen hat, von seinem Tarnumhang, den Snape in die Finger bekommen hatte und natürlich von der- "Vergiftung?", schrie Ron fassungslos. Aller Köpfe wandten sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine um. "Ähm... Ehrlich... Die Muggel vergiften die Tiere die sich über ihre Pflanzen hermachen?", fragte Ron laut. "Jaah... Ähm... Das tun sie...", sagte Harry und das Interesse der anderen Schüler verschwand wieder. "Spinnst du denn?", flüsterte Harry. "Das braucht nich jeder zu erfahren, verstanden?" "Ist ja schon gut. Aber ist das denn sicher, dass... nun ja... Siney vergiftet wurde? Und ist sie...", begann Ron, doch Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, sie ist noch mal davongekommen. Dank Snape und Lupin...", sagte Harry. Hermine hatte sich immer noch nicht in das Gespräch von Ron und Harry eingemischt. Sie stocherte nervös in ihren Kartoffeln herum. "W-wie... wurde Siney denn vergiftet?", fragte Ron. "Ich weiß es nicht genau... Aber Lupin und Snape haben einen angebissenen Schokofrosch neben Siney gefunden." Hermine ließ ihre Gabel fallen. "Einen Schokofrosch?", wiederholte Ron. "Aber Harry... wenn das... dein Schokofrosch war!" "Mein Schokofrosch?" "Weißt du nicht mehr? Wir haben gestern Nachmittag Schokofrösche gegessen und Siney hat sich welche mitgenommen! Oh Mann, Harry!", sagte Ron. "Du hast recht! Ron, du hast Recht! Oh nein... Hermine, sag doch auch mal was!", sagte Harry, doch Hermine starrte nur geistesabwesend auf ihren Teller. Plötzlich spürte Harry einen Schlag auf dem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und vor ihm stand: "Malfoy mal wieder!", sagte Ron. "Ich wollte eure kleine Unterhaltung nicht stören!", sagte Malfoy nur, grinste bösartig und marschierte davon. "Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sag mal, wollen wir gleich mal Siney im Krankenflügel besuchen?", schlug Ron vor. "Ja, das hatte ich sowieso vor. Hermine, kommst du auch mit?", fragte Harry, doch diese lachte nur einmal kurz auf und zeigte Harry einen Vogel. "Dann eben nicht!", sagte Harry. "Aber erst mal müssen wir ne Doppelstunde Snape hinter uns bringen..." "Oh, das wird schwer! Das halte ich heute ehrlich nicht aus!", sagte Ron. "Naja, wenigstens kann er nicht wieder Versuche mit Siney durchführen!", sagte Harry. "Das hat er anscheinend gestern schon...", sagte Ron unsicher.  
  
70 Nach dem Mittagessen begab sich die gesamte Schülerschaft wieder auf Wanderung durch Hogwarts zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht. Die Gryffindors hatten das Glück zwei Stunden in Snapes dunklem Kerker verbringen zu dürfen, worüber sich wie immer ausnahmslos jeder beschwerte. Im Kellergewölbe angetroffen, trafen sie auf die Slytherins, was den Unterricht mal für mal noch viel schlimmer machte. Die Stimmung war schlecht und die Gryffindors warteten nur darauf, dass Snape sie endlich in sein Klassenzimmer bat, damit se nicht dem Getuschel und den widerlichen Blicken der Slytherins ausgesetzt waren. "Guten Morgen!", sagte Snape, als er schwungvoll die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er grinste. "Nun kommt schon rein!", sagte er und zeigte in das Innere des Klassenzimmers. Die Schüler gingen schweren Herzens hinein und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Harry war gespannt wie Snape auf das Fehlen Sineys reagieren würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung machte er keinerlei abfällige Bemerkung deswegen. "Wir wollen die heutige Stunde nutzen um uns mal wieder ein wenig mit Zaubertränken zu beschäftigen. In letzter Zeit nahm der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht wirklich langsam Überhand!", sagte Snape und tat so, als würde ihm das gar nicht gefallen. "Dann will ich euch doch mal testen. Mal sehen, ob ihr mit Zaubertränken noch was anfangen könnt. Kann mir zum Beispiel jemand sagen, wie man den Trank der lebenden Toten braut?", fragte er. Hermine hob natürlich blitzartig die Hand, obwohl sie selten von Snape drangenommen wurde, wenn er sie überhaupt beachtete. Doch diesmal schien Snape sehr erfreut über die Meldung Hermines. Er sah sie durchdringend an. Harry hatte eine schlimmes Gefühl und auch Hermine schien nun bemerkt zu haben, dass Snape etwas vorhatte und sie ließ langsam und unsicher die Hand sinken. "Miss Granger, natürlich! Wer denn sonst!" Snape schien sich darüber sehr zu freuen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem bösen Lächeln. "Na los! Ich höre.", forderte er sie unnatürlich freundlich auf. Hermine zögerte. Sie spielte nervös mit ihrem Armband herum. "M-man bringt... Affodil und Wermut zum kochen und...", begann Hermine zu sprechen doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie sah aus als würde sie am liebsten wegrennen wollen. Harry konnte sich schon denken, was jetzt in Snape vorging. Alle anderen starrten Hermine interessiert an, vor allem Malfoy konnte ein mieses Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Das ist ja sehr Interessant...", sagte Snape. "Können sie mir vielleicht auch noch sagen, woher sie das wissen?" "Ich... ich..." "Sie... sie... Woher denn nun?" "Sie haben das mal erwähnt... In unserer ersten Stunde bei ihnen..." "So, habe ich das? Dann musst du aber ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis haben, nicht wahr?", zischte Snape. "Worauf wollen sie eigentlich hinaus?", fragte Harry auf einmal verärgert. "Das lassen sie mal lieber meine Sorge sein, Mr. Potter!", fauchte Snape. Harry sah ihn nur hasserfüllt an und Hermine stand den Tränen nahe. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit, getrocknete Chamäleonkrallen zu zerstampfen und einen Färbungstrank herzustellen. Snape benahm sich auch wieder  
  
71 wie immer, indem er die meisten Schüler wegen ihres fehlerhaften Trankes fertig machte. Nach der Stunde standen die meisten Slytherins zusammen und tuschelten was das Zeug hielt. Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten sich schon fast denken warum. Doch sie hatten keine Lust sich jetzt noch weiter damit zu befassen, also machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um endlich ein wenig ausspannen zu können. Doch dieses Vorhaben wurde ihnen von jemandem vereitelt. Malfoy! "Hey, Schlammblut!", rief er Hermine hinterher, die zusammen mit Harry und Ron schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Kaum kommt so eine daher, die sogar noch schlauer ist als du, schon murkst du sie ab. Das ist aber nicht sehr nett..." Die Slytherins brachen in johlendes Gelächter aus. "Hör einfach nicht hin, Hermine!", sagte Harry. "Die arme Siney. Wird aus ihrer Familie gerissen, muss ihre Freunde verlassen, und kaum ist sie hier, willst du sie auch noch töten...", rief Malfoy. "Aber natürlich, du willst keine andere Streberin neben dir haben, was? Das kann ich natürlich verstehen!" Hermine liefen stumme Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Harry versuchte sie zu trösten. "Hör doch einfach nicht hin!", sagte er noch einmal. "Die sind es nicht wert!" "Du hast leicht reden!", schluchzte Hermine kaum hörbar. "Schließlich war es nicht einmal mein Schokofrosch!", sagte sie und lief die Stufen hoch. Ron und Harry ließ sie zurück. "Haben wir sie jetzt zum heulen gebracht?", rief Malfoy. "Aach, halt doch einfach einmal dein dreckiges Maul!", riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und sie gingen hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war ebenfalls dort. Sie saß auf einem Sessel und las ein Buch. Sie weinte immer noch. "Hermine, bitte...", begann Harry. "Es tut mir leid!", sagte Hermine. "Das eben habe ich nicht so gemeint!" "Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Harry. "Lass die anderen doch reden! Wir wissen, dass du nichts verbrochen hast, und ich bin mir sicher, die Lehrer sind auch nicht so bescheuert dich zu beschuldigen. Nicht einmal Snape!" "Schließlich hat er es selbst getan!", meinte Ron. "Ich weiß nicht so recht...", sagte Hermine. "Na, wer denn wohl sonst?", fragte Ron und bewirkte damit genau das, was er wollte. Weder Harry noch Hermine fiel noch jemandes anderes ein... "Warten wir erst mal ab. Wir sollten Siney später besuchen gehen. Vielleicht sagt sie uns etwas.", meinte Harry. "Aber nur, wenn du mitkommst, Hermine!" "Na gut. Das kann mir ja nicht schaden. Aber wenn sie wieder anfängt, dann..." "Das wird sie schon nicht. Sie möchte sich sicher auch mit dir vertragen.", sagte Ron. "Hoffentlich.", meinte Hermine nur. "Wir gehen nach dem Abendessen hin, okay?", sagte Harry. "Jetzt muss ich mich erst mal ein bisschen entspannen. Das war ein Tag!", und er ließ sich in einen leeren Sessel fallen. Ron tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich neben Harry und Hermine. Sie spielten Zauberschach, Snape explodiert und unterhielten sich - Eine Situation wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr.  
  
  
  
72 Hermine hatte ihre Meinung bis zum Abend hin nicht geändert, worüber Harry sich sehr freute. Immer noch war sie damit einverstanden mit zu Siney in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Und so machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auch sofort nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg. Sie nahmen etwas von dem Kuchen, den sie zum Nachtisch bekommen hatten mit um ihn Siney zu geben. Vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel angekommen, sah Harry Hermine an. Sie nickte. Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und schritt herein. Ron folgte ihm. Hermine zögerte, doch dann trat auch sie ein. Siney lag in einem Bett nahe dem Fenster. Sie lächelte als sie Harry und Ron sah. Beim Anblick Hermines allerdings warf sie Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. "Hallo!", sagte Siney fröhlich. Sie lächelte nun nur noch kaum merklich. "Was treibt euch denn zu mir?" "Wir wollten dich besuchen kommen, was sonst?", sagte Harry. "Wie geht es dir?" "Ganz gut soweit. Naja, den Umständen entsprechend eben, wenn man vergiftet wurde. Fühlt sich nicht schön an...", sagte Siney. Harry wusste nicht, ob er lächeln sollte. "Und was will die hier?", fragte Siney und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Hermine, die nun ganz blass geworden war. "Ich... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber wirklich nicht korrekt verhalten...", flüsterte Hermine beinahe nur. "Das kann man wohl sagen!", sagte Siney. "Aber na gut. Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance..." "Ihr braucht ja nicht gleich die besten Freundinnen zu werden.", sagte Ron. "Hauptsache ihr geht nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit aufeinander los!" Doch Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde dieser vorläufige Waffenstillstand lange anhalten, denn sowohl Siney, als auch Hermine warfen sich ständig misstrauische Blicke zu. "Und wann darfst du hier wieder raus?", fragte Harry. "Madam Pomfrey sagte, dass ich spätestens nächste Woche wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen kann.", sagte sie. "Du Glückliche. So lange keine Schule. Nur gemütlich hier rumliegen würde ich jetzt auch gerne.", sagte Ron. "So gemütlich ist das gar nicht. Ich habe immer noch teilweise ganz schöne Schmerzen!", sagte Siney. "Da würde ich sogar lieber bei Snape im Unterricht sitzen, glaube ich..." "Apropos Snape... Glaubst du, dass..." "dass Snape mich vergiftet hat?", beendete Siney den Satz. "Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ganz ehrlich!" "Ich an deiner Stelle hätte ganz schöne Angst...", meinte Ron. "So schnell kriege ich keine Angst. Nicht vor solchen Kleinigkeiten.", sagte Siney und erntete so die fragenden Blicke von Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Hey, ihr habt ja Kuchen für mich!", rief Siney plötzlich und schaute auf den Teller, den Ron in der Hand hielt. "Ja, den gab es heute zum Nachtisch. Ist echt lecker!", sagte Ron und reichte Siney den Teller. Diese nahm den Teller entgegen und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Harry, Ron und Hermine wussten nicht so recht, was Siney damit vorhatte.  
  
73 Sie richtete die Spitze auf das Stück Kuchen und murmelte etwas, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Als sie fertig war, stieg plötzlich eine kleine, grüne Rauchwolke auf. "Was war das?", fragte Harry. "Professor Dumbledore meint ich soll alles was ich esse vorher auf Gefahr prüfen. Und wenn die Wolke die aufsteigt sich grün färbt, ist alles in Ordnung.", erklärte Siney. "Und warum prüfst du auch das, was wir dir geben? Wir wollen dich doch nicht vergiften!", sagte Harry leicht empört. "Professor Dumbledore hat mich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, alles zu prüfen. Und der Schokofrosch war doch auch von dir Harry, oder?" Harry stockte der Atem. Verdächtigte Siney etwa ihn? "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass..." "Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Siney schnell. "Ich habe mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Er hat schon einen Verdacht, was das ganze zu bedeuten haben könnte, aber er wollte nichts sagen..." "Er erzählt doch hoffentlich nicht weiter, dass der Schokofrosch von mir kam... Sonst bin ich nämlich total unten durch...", sagte Harry. "Nein, darum habe ich ihn extra gebeten. Er behält es für sich.", sagte Siney. "Danke.", sagte Harry. Plötzlich viel sein Blick wieder auf Hermine, die während der ganzen Unterhaltung noch nichts gesagt hatte. Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Haaren herum. Harry fiel ein, dass sie ebenfalls verdächtigt wurde Siney vergiftet zu haben. Zumindest von einigen dummen Schülern und Snape... Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er dieses Thema erwähnen sollte, doch er hielt es schließlich für das beste, nichts zu sagen. Als Harry aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte er, dass es schon fast dunkel war und sie sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum machen sollten. Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey in den Raum gewuselt. "So, die Patientin muss jetzt schlafen!", sagte sie. "Ihr könnt sie morgen wieder besuchen." "Danke für den Kuchen!", sagte Siney und gab Harry den leeren Teller zurück. "Gute Besserung!", sagte Harry. "Tschau!", sagte Ron. "Bis dann.", sagte Hermine leise. "Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid.", sagte Siney, doch im nächsten Moment schlug Madam Pomfrey Harry, Ron und Hermine die Tür vor der Nase zu. "Na, das war doch ein ganz netter Besuch, oder?", sagte Ron. "Jaah...", meinte Harry geistesabwesend. "Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine. "Wir müssen rauskriegen, ob Snape Siney vergiftet hat!", sagte Harry. "Meinst du wirklich, dass es Snape war?", fragte Hermine. "Wer denn sonst? Snape hat schon mal versucht Siney anzugreifen, nur leider ging das nach hinten los. Er läuft zu genau der zeit, als ich Siney gefunden habe in dem dunklen Korridor herum. Er versucht jetzt verzweifelt den Verdacht auf dich zu lenken Hermine. Und dann sagt Dumbledore auch noch Siney soll alles kontrollieren, als ob der, der sie vergiften will hier im Schloss ist und jederzeit die Möglichkeit hätte sie zu vergiften..."  
  
74 Es war das einfachste wieder einmal Snape zu verdächtigen, doch es war auch das logischste. Eigentlich passte alles zusammen, doch Harry hatte trotzdem Zweifel an seiner Theorie. Allerdings fiel ihm auch niemand anderes ein, der einen Grund haben könnte, Siney zu vergiften. Wenn man überhaupt von einem Grund dafür sprechen konnte, denn diesen hätte Snape auch nicht gehabt. Zumindest keinen, der Harry bekannt war. Von Hermines Unschuld waren Harry und Ron, sowie alle anderen Gryffindors überzeugt. Sicher, Hermine und Siney waren nicht die besten Freundinnen, aber Hermine hätte Siney niemals etwas angetan. Schon gar nicht wegen ein paar in gewisser Weise doch harmlosen Streitereien. Doch in Hogwarts gab es leider nicht nur die Gryffindors, und so gab es doch eine ganze Menge von Schülern, die offenbar fest davon überzeugt waren, Hermine sei die Übeltäterin. In dieser Behauptung allen voran war natürlich Malfoy, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, Hermine fertig zu machen. Seine schmierigen Slytherin Freunde taten es ihm natürlich gleich, und so konnte Hermine nicht mehr im Schloss umherlaufen, ohne von irgendjemandem dumm angemacht zu werden. Dies nahm sie mit der Zeit ganz schön mit und es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie weinend in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand. "So kann das doch nicht weitergehen!", sagte Harry eines Abends zu Ron. "Das stimmt. Aber was sollen wir machen?", fragte Ron. "Naja, beweisen, dass es Snape war...", sagte Harry unsicher. "Und wie willst du das anstellen?", erwiderte Ron mit einem Unterton als halte er Harry für verrückt. "Naja, da müssen wir uns eben etwas einfallen lassen.", sagte Harry nun etwas sicherer. "Siney könnte uns helfen. Hermine ist glaube ich nicht in der richtigen Verfassung dazu." "Siney liegt im Krankenflügel, schon vergessen?", sagte Ron. "Aber sie wird dort wohl nicht ewig bleiben, oder?", sagte Harry. "Ich glaube aber kaum, dass sie etwas dazu sagen darf. Vielleicht hat Snape sie ja sogar bedroht...", meinte Ron. "Das könnte sein. Wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen! Oder wie wäre es, wenn wir den Verdacht auf Malfoy lenken würden...", sagte Harry grinsend. "Das wäre noch besser!", sagte Ron.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging es Hermine schon wieder besser. Zum Glück war heute Samstag und sie hatten keine Schule, denn so mussten Harry, Ron und Hermine den Slytherins nicht zwangläufig über den Weg laufen. "Und, was haben wir heute vor?", fragte Hermine. "Naja, raus gehen können wir bei dem Regen wohl nicht.", sagte Ron und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen prasste laut der Regen und meldete die kalte Jahreszeit an. "Ich glaube ich werde heute mal wieder Sirius schreiben. Es gibt eine ganze Menge zu erzählen.", sagte Harry. "Ja, mach das. Zeig uns den Brief aber nachher. Hermine und ich spielen eine Partie Zauberschach.", sagte Ron und Hermine nickte. "Bis gleich. Ich gehe in unseren Schlafsaal. Da ist es ruhiger.", sagte Harry und ging die Treppe hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf sein  
  
75 Bett und holte eine Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Tasche. Gerade wollte er anfangen zu schreiben, da zwang ihn etwas dazu aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Harry wusste nicht genau, warum er das tat, doch er erhob sich und schritt langsam zum gegenüberliegendem Fenster herüber. Er sah hinaus, konnte jedoch aufgrund der Regenmassen nicht viel erkennen. Er starrte in die Ferne. Es hörte plötzlich auf zu regnen. Harry wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er sah eine Wolke. Sie war fast schwarz, ein bisschen grünlich. Harry kam es so vor, als verformte sie sich vor seinen Augen. Es sah aus, als bekäme sie zwei Augen, einen schmalen Mund, aus dem eine... Schlange ragte! "Oh mein Gott!", schrie Harry. "Das dunkle Mal!" Er hörte Schritte. Jemand kam die Treppe hinauf. Es waren Ron und Hermine. "Harry, was ist los? Warum schreist du so?", fragte Hermine. Harry zeigte aus dem Fenster. "Das dunkle Mal. Da draußen ist es. Ich habs gesehen!", sagte er. Ron und Hermine gingen ängstlich hinüber zum Fenster. "Da ist nichts.", sagte Hermine. "Doch! Die Wolke!", sagte Harry. "Komisch... Es ist keine Wolke am Himmel... Dabei hat es gerade so geregnet...", sagte Ron. Harry ging selbst noch mal herüber zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Ron hatte Recht. Es war ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Keine Wolke war zu sehen. "Verdammt, da war das dunkle Mal! Glaubt mir doch!", sagte Harry. "Warum solltest du lügen?", sagte Hermine. "Aber vielleicht hast du dir das ja nur eingebildet." Harry starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Ja, vielleicht hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Schließlich war es nur eine Wolke. Und warum sollte ausgerechnet das dunkle Mal auftauchen? "Ja, vermutlich hast du recht...", sagte Harry. "Wie weit bist du mit deinem Brief?", fraget Hermine. "Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen.", sagte Harry. "Na gut, dann schreib mal schön. Wir sehen uns gleich!", sagte Ron und er verließ mit Hermine den Schlafsaal. Doch Harrys Gedanken waren in diesem Moment weder bei Sirius, noch bei dem Brief. Er dachte über das nach, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Kann es wirklich nur eine Einbildung gewesen sein? Warum ist er aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen? Warum hat es plötzlich aufgehört zu regnen? Harry beschloss all diese Fragen Sirius in seinem Brief zu stellen und fing nun endlich an zu schreiben. Er erzählte Sirius von Siney und Snapes Angriff auf sie. Von Siney Vergiftung und seinem Verdacht auf Snape. Außerdem erzählte Harry Sirius von dem dunklen Mal, das Harry vorhin gesehen hatte, was ihm sehr seltsam vorkam, denn offenbar hatte er es sich doch nur eingebildet. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hielt Harry den fertigen Brief in der Hand und las ihn sich noch einmal durch. Er nahm den Brief und ging wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und Hermine in einer Partie Zauberschach vertieft waren. "Und, bist du fertig geworden?", fragte Hermine. "Ja. Kommt ihr mit in die Eulerei?", sagte Harry. "Ja klar. Lässt du uns den Brief vorher noch kurz lesen?", fragte Ron. "Sicher.", sagte Harry und gab Ron den Brief in die Hand. Er las ihn gemeinsam mit  
  
76 Hermine durch und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben. Harry faltete den Brief wieder ein und machte sich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine auf den weg in die Eulerei, damit Hedwig den Brief zu Sirius bringen konnte. In der Eulerei angekommen, trafen sie auch schon auf Hedwig. Sie saß auf einer Stange neben einer süßen Eulendame. Harry zwinkerte Hedwig zu und ging zu ihr. "Jetzt kannst du deiner Freundin mal zeigen, was für eine tolle Posteule du bist...", flüsterte Harry Hedwig zu und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. "Bringst du den bitte zu Sirius?" Hedwig schu-huhte leise und spannte ihre Flügel auf. Von Harry Arm aus machte sie sich zum Flug bereit und flog aus dem Fenster der Eulerei nach draußen. "Brave Eule!", rief Harry ihr noch nach. "Hoffentlich schreibt Sirius schnell zurück.", sagte Hermine. "Ich bin mal gespannt, was er zu der ganzen Sache sagt." Nachdem Hedwig nicht mehr am Himmel zu sehen war, machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Nach einem insgesamt eher unspektakulärem Nachmittag kam am Abend jemand in den Gemeinschaftsraum, über dessen Erscheinen Harry sich sehr freute. Es war Siney, die offenbar endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde. "Hallo Leute!", rief sie gut gelaunt und setzte sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte Harry. "Alles wieder in Ordnung. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Attentat auf mich.", sagte Siney und lachte. Zögernd begannen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine zu lachen. Harry, Ron und Siney unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Hermine die drei unterbrach: "Wir müssen langsam runter zum Abendessen.", erinnerte Hermine die anderen. "Ja, lass uns gehen!", sagte Siney. "Ich habe heute noch gar nichts gegessen." Und so machten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Siney zusammen auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo das leckere Abendessen bereits auf sie wartete. Alle vier langten sie ordentlich zu und es schmeckte auch mal wieder absolut göttlich, fanden sie. Nach dem Abendessen setzten sich die vier in den Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich noch bis spät in den Abend hinein. Selbst Hermine und Siney sprachen ganz normal miteinander, worüber sich Harry und Ron sehr freuten. Es war ein schöner Abend, das fand sogar Hermine, doch irgendwann wurden auch sie alle müde und sie gingen zu Bett.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen liefen relativ ereignislos ab. Hermine hatte nun keiner mehr als versuchte Mörderin auf dem Kieker, da sie sich mit Siney immer besser verstand und es Harry sogar so vorkam, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis die beiden sich Freunde nennen konnten. Eines Nachmittags hatten die Gryffindor Schüler einen wahren Berg von Hausaufgaben aufgehalst bekommen. Besonders Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihnen einen schwierigen Aufsatz schreiben zu lassen, der rein gar nichts mit seinem jetzigen Thema zu tun hatte. "Der will uns doch nur ärgern!", meinte Ron, während er mit Hermine, Harry und Siney in der Bibliothek saß um die Hausaufgaben zu bearbeiten. Auch in Zauberkunst bekamen sie nun jedes Mal mehr auf. Manchmal waren es praktische Übungen, wie  
  
77 etwas verschwinden und wieder auftauchen lassen, manchmal allerdings waren es auch hier wahnsinnig lange Aufsätze über die Gefahren, die Gesetze, die Wirkungen oder den historischen Hintergrund des Apparierens. Auch heute blieben die Schüler nicht verschont zusätzlich zu Snapes Aufsatz noch einen weiteren über die wichtigsten Regeln des Apparierens in ein anderes Klima zu schreiben. "Mein Gott, dass es nun so viel zum Thema apparieren zu lernen gibt, hätte ich ja nie gedacht! Ich wette, Fred und George haben sich irgendwie durch die Prüfung gemogelt. Mann, das muss ja der wahre Horror sein!", sagte Ron und die anderen nickten ihm zu. Während alle für sich selbst beschäftigt waren, stand Siney wie so oft auch um sich ein neues Buch zu besorgen. Und auch Hermine hatte offenbar noch nicht genug Informationen zusammen, denn auch sie erhob sich und schlenderte die Bücherregale entlang. Harry sah zu Ron, der ihm gegenübersaß, hinüber und bedeutete ihm mit Zeichen, dass Siney und Hermine allein waren. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl... Obwohl sie sich inzwischen gut verstanden, war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden hinter den Regalen verschwunden waren. Aber Harry hörte nur das Rascheln alter Buchseiten und das Stöhnen, wenn Hermine oder Siney einen neuen, schweren Wälzer aus dem Regal hob. Doch dann plötzlich hörte Harry einen entsetzten Aufschrei! Oh nein, es ist wieder etwas zwischen den beiden passiert, dachte er und lief zu Siney und Hermine. Doch als er auf ihrer Seite des Bücherregals angekommen war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Offenbar hatte sie Siney nur irgendwie verheddert. Harry machte sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub, damit er nicht in eine peinliche Situation geriet, wenn er von Hermine oder Siney entdeckt würde. "Verdammt!", hörte er Siney fluchen. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine. "Ach... nichts!", sagte Siney nur, doch Harry hörte bereits Hermines Schritte auf Siney zukommen. Er und Ron konnten nicht sehen, was die beiden da machten, doch sie hörten angestrengt zu. "Was für eine schöne Kette!", sagte Hermine. "Soll ich dir mal kurz damit helfen?" "Nein, ich schaffe das schon. Such du nur dein Buch.", sagte Siney. "Komm schon, wenn du es alleine machst geht sie vielleicht noch kaputt.", sagte Hermine. "Nein!", schrie Siney auf einmal und riss sich aus ihrer Situation, worauf die Kette, mit der sie sich verhakt hatte auf den Boden fiel. Harry sah Hermine unter dem Regal hindurch, wie sie sich bückte und die Kette aufhob. "Ist ja schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht gleich so aufzuregen, okay?", sagte Hermine und gab Siney wahrscheinlich die Kette zurück. "Entschuldigung! Aber wenn es um die Kette geht, bin ich... nun ja... eben etwas empfindlich. Ich habe sie von meiner Mutter bekommen, weißt du? Es ist das einzige was ich noch von ihr habe.", sagte Siney. "Achso. Na dann tut es mir leid, dass ich dich so bedrängt habe. Aber sie ist gerissen, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine. "Ja, aber mit dem passendem Spruch krieg ich sie schon wieder ganz.", sagte Siney und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, welche Bedeutung die Kette für Siney haben musste, denn auch er hatte nicht viel von seinen Eltern, und das was er hatte, wie zum Beispiel den Tarnumhang, war von  
  
78 unschätzbarer Bedeutung für Harry.  
  
Die nächsten Tage strichen wieder schnell ins Land. Die Luft war erfüllt von Vorfreude der Schüler, einerseits, weil bald Halloween war, andererseits, weil an diesem Tag ein weiteres Großereignis stattfand: Die Eröffnung des Thaddäus' Fun Paradise und dem damit verbundenem Hogsmeade Besuch. Die Schüler zählten förmlich die Tage bis zum einunddreißigsten Oktober und konnten es kaum mehr erwarten. Auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Siney waren mehr als nur aufgeregt, denn von dem was sie gehört hatten, sollte das Thaddäus' Fun Paradise das alte Hogsmeade um einiges übertreffen, und selbst das war immer wieder einen Besuch wert. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich darauf geeinigt, als Dreiergruppe das Fun Paradise zu erkunden, da Siney bereits vor einiger Zeit von Parvati Patil und ihren Freundinnen eingeladen wurde sie zu begleiten und sie ihnen nicht absagen wollte, weil sie lieber mit Harry, Ron und Hermine gehen würde. Doch auch in dieser Zeit der Vorfreude, auch von Seiten der Lehrer aus, ging der Unterricht seinen fast gewöhnlich Gang und Harry hatte das Gefühl, der Schulstress der letzten Zeit zernage ihn langsam. Auch die anderen erschienen immer lustloser zum Unterricht. Es war wirklich Zeit für ein wenige Entspannung, dachte Harry und so dachte er fast ununterbrochen an das Thaddäus' Fun Paradise und dass dieser Tag wunderschön werden würde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
79 


	11. Kapitel 11: Thaddäus' FunParadise

Thaddäus´ Fun Paradise  
  
  
  
Am einunddreißigsten Oktober war der nächste Termin für einen Hogsmeade Besuch. Fast jeder Schüler ab der dritten Klasse wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein Wenig auszuspannen. Die letzten Tage vor diesem Mittwoch liefen vor allem im Unterricht sehr unruhig ab. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer, und vor allem Professor McGonagall ging an diesen Tagen härter denn je vor. Sie mussten einen Stuhl in einen Hund verwandeln, was natürlich nur Hermine und Siney auf Anhieb schafften. Doch nach einer viertelstunde hatten auch Harry und Ron den Dreh raus, und am Ende dieser schweren Stunde hatten es fast alle bis auf Neville geschafft. Bei ihm verwandelte sich der Stuhl nur zur Hälfte, so dass letztendlich eine auf Hundepfoten-laufende Holzlehne durch den Klassenraum wuselte. Alle kringelten sich vor Lachen, doch Professor McGonagall fand das überhaupt nicht lustig und gab Neville eine Unmenge Extra-Hausaufgaben auf. "Oh mein Gott", stöhnte er, "wie soll ich das denn alles schaffen? Ich will doch übermorgen noch mit nach Hogsmeade!" Harry war in seinem Leben erst einmal in so einer Passage gewesen, wie auch das Thaddäus' Fun Paradise eine war und dass, als die Dursleys ihn nirgendwo abschieben konnten, als sie mit Dudley und dessen Freund einen Ausflug machen wollten. Und obwohl er die meiste Zeit von Dudley geärgert wurde, war er von dem riesigen Glaskomplex, in dem sich so was wie eine kleine Stadt für sich befand vollauf begeistert gewesen. Es gab dort alle Läden die man sich nur denken konnte, und unter einem glasüberdachten Teil gab es sogar einen kleinen Freizeitpark gewesen, mit kleineren Karrussels, Schießbuden und ähnlichen Dingen. Harry fragte sich, wie wohl so was in der Zaubererwelt aussehen würde... Endlich kam der langersehnte Mittwoch, und die Spannung unter den Schülern stieg ins unermessliche an. Die Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klassen waren ziemlich enttäuscht, dass sie noch nicht mit durften. Doch Hermine munterte eine kleine Erstklässlerin der Gryffidors im Gemeinschaftsraum damit auf, dass das Festmahl zu Halloween am Abend auch supertoll sei. Daraufhin stolzierte die Kleine zu ihren Freundinnen, und nach kurzer Zeit war ihre Enttäuschung verflogen. Lächelnd trat Hermine zu Ron und Harry zurück. "Hermine, die Seelentrösterin!", kicherte Ron und erhielt daraufhin Hermines Ellbogen in die Rippen, was ihrem Grinsen nach aber wohl eher freundschaftlich gemeint war. "Naja, mir tun diese Krümel halt leid", erklärte sie "alle Welt redet von Hogsmeade, ist doch klar dass die Knirpse da auch hinwollen!". Und mit diesen Worten ging sie hinüber zu Neville der am Tisch saß und an seiner Feder kaute, weil ihm nichts einfiel, und half ihm bei seinen vielen Extra- Hausaufgaben, die er von Professor McGonagall aufbekommen hatte.  
  
80 "Mann, sie ist echt dir perfekte Vertrauensschülerin", sagte Ron geistesabwesend und starrte Hermine nach. "Lieb, nett, fleißig, schlau, hilfsbereit." "...und eigentlich ziemlich hübsch, oder?", brachte Seamus Finnigan den Satz von Ron zu Ende. Er stellte sich zwischen Harry und Ron, welcher blitzschnell aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und Seamus seltsam anstarrte. "Hey, keine Angst, Ron, ich mache sie dir schon nicht streitig!", grinste Seamus. Doch Ron war bis zum Haaransatz rosa angelaufen und funkelte Seamus giftig an. "Was redest du denn für Blödsinn, Seamus! Ich will nichts von Hermine, falls du das gerade damit meintest!", zischte er ihm zu. "Mann, ist doch nicht schlimm!", antwortete Seamus leise und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Oh, verdammt, ich muss los... habe mich verabredet!" Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Portraitloch der fetten Dame, kehrte dann aber plötzlich noch mal um und kam zu Harry und Ron zurück. "Übrigens... ich habe mich mit Sally-Anne Perks, der Vertrauensschülerin von Slytherin verabredet, Ron", flüsterte er. "Frag doch einfach mal Hermine ob sie..." "ZISCH AB!", fauchte Ron, seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm schon ein dunkelrosa an, doch irgendwie klang das nicht wirklich wütend, fand Harry. "Was der nur glaubt...?" murmelte Ron kopfschüttelnd. Doch Harry war sich irgendwie sicher, das Seamus gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte. Es war auch ihm aufgefallen, dass Ron ständig verträumt Hermine anblickte und auch ziemlich oft von ihr redete. Naja, dachte er, warum eigentlich auch nicht? Unwillkürlich musste er an Cho Chang denken, die nun in ihrem letzten Hogwarts Jahr war. Er spürte, wie er rot anlief, und sah grinsend zu Ron herüber, der ihn ebenfalls angrinste, und beide brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Pünktlich um zwei Uhr nachmittags machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg in die Große Halle. An dem großen Eingangstor herrschte schon ein dichtes Gedränge, es schien, als würden alle Schüler auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade sein. Für einen kuren Moment sah er Siney zusammen mit Parvati Patil, deren Zwillingsschwester Padma aus Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown und, wie Harry grinsend feststellte, auch mit einigen Jungen. Siney entdeckte auch ihn, lächelte, winkte ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann mit den Anderen im Gedränge. "Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie der neue Laden in Hogsmeade aussieht", sagte Harry zu Ron, als plötzlich Seamus Hand in Hand mit Sally-Anne Perks auf sie zugehuscht kam und Ron etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. "Oder lade sie zu einem Butterbier in die Drei Besen ein", flüsterte er und zwinkerte Ron zu. Und zu Harrys großer Überraschung lächelte Ron und zwinkerte Seamus zurück.  
  
"Was wollte er denn?", fragte Hermine und sah überrascht Sally-Anne nach, die mit Seamus an der Hand ebenfalls in der Menge verschwand. "Ooch... nichts...", log Ron und lief purpurrot an. Endlich kam die Erlaubnis von den Lehrern dass sie losgehen durften. Sie machten sich über das Hogwarts Gelände auf den Weg zum steinernen Eingangstor, und nach einem kurzem Fußmarsch erreichten sie das Dorf Hogsmeade. Schon von weitem sahen sie das Thaddäus' Fun Paradise. Doch Geschäft, Laden oder auch Einkaufszentrum war eigentlich nicht das richtige  
  
81 Wort für das, was sich ihnen dort bot: Ein riesiger, verzierter Gebäudekomplex, und über dem aus, so glaubten sie, verzauberten Eingangstor aus glitzerndem Glas schwebte in riesigen, grell-neon-leuchtenden Lettern: "Thaddäus` Fun-Paradise!" Von überall hörte man ein "WAAAAHNSINN" und "IRRE" und "VOLL KRASS", und alle liefen begeistert auf den Eingang zu, vor dem sich schon eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte, weil nicht alle auf einmal durch das schon riesige Tor passten. Harry bekam (wie so ziemlich jeder) den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. Allein dieses äußere Erscheinen war nichts gegen das, was er schon mal mit der Familie Dursley gesehen hatte... Plötzlich knuffte Ron ihm in die Seite. "Drück mir jetzt die Daumen, Harry", flüsterte er ihm nervös ins Ohr. Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was Ron damit meinte, doch er lächelte schließlich, als Ron sich noch einmal räusperte und dann zu Hermine umdrehte. Diese stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, weil sie nicht die Augen von Thaddäus´ Fun Paradise lassen konnte. Schnell legte Harry ein paar größere Schritte vor, um nicht direkt neben Ron und Hermine zu stehen und gesellte sich zu Justin Finch-Fletchley und dessen Freunden aus Hufflepuff, die den riesigen Gebäudekomplex bestaunten. Harry tat so, als würde auch er das Fun-Paradise bestaunen, schielte jedoch zu Ron und Hermine herüber und spitzte die Ohren... "Was meinst du, wird ziemlich voll darin sein, oder? Was... was hältst du davon, wenn... wenn...", stotterte Ron, "...wenn... Ich lade dich zu einem Butterbier ein, einverstanden?" Harry nahm war, dass Ron dunkelrot angelaufen war, aber das war fast bleich im Gegensatz zu der Farbe, die Hermines Gesicht angenommen hatte, doch sie begann zu strahlen. "Oh... total gerne." lächelte sie Ron nervös an. "Wollen wir. wollen wir, ähm." Ron schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er denn jetzt fragen wollte, doch Hermine hatte wohl seine Gedanken erraten und sie führte seinen Satz unsicher zu Ende. "...Harry nicht... nicht mitnehmen...?", fragte sie zaghaft. "Ja, genau das meinte ich!", sagte Ron erleichtert und lächelte unsicher Hermine an. "Wir können ihn ja nicht hier alleine stehen lassen...", sagte Hermine und kam mit strahlendem Gesicht und leichten, federnden Schritten auf Harry zu, der sich schnell umdrehte und so tat, als hätte er nichts von Rons Einladung mitbekommen. "Ähm... Harry?", fragte sie. "Wir wollen jetzt erst auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen, weil es da vorne noch so voll ist". Sie deutete auf das Fun- Paradise, in das immer noch die Schülermenge strömte. "Kommst du mit?" "Ja, klar", antwortete Harry, und sie gingen zusammen in die kleine Kneipe, die nur mäßig voll war. Sie bestellten bei Madam Rosmerta, der Wirtin, ihr Butterbier und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch. Wie Harry amüsiert bemerkte, lächelten sich Ron und Hermine ständig unsicher an. Zufrieden nippte er an seinem Butterbier, als Madam Rosmerta zu ihnen kam. Na, ihr drei", sagte sie, "nicht in Thaddäus´ Fun Paradise?" Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus. "Nö, zu voll!", antwortete Ron. "Wir gehen nachher rein, wenn es dort ein wenig leerer wird..." "Und hier wieder voller!", beendete Hermine den Satz und sah Madam Rosmerta fragend an. "Ist es schon die letzten Tage so... na ja, etwas leerer hier drinnen?", fragte  
  
82 sie vorsichtig. Madam Rosmerta seufzte und nickte. "Ja, leider... aber ich bin schon am überlegen... habe da schon so eine Idee... was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich dort in diesem Fun Paradise ein kleines, zweites Lokal eröffne? Dass ich dort dann zwar auch Met und Butterbier verkaufe, aber größtenteils große, bunte, fruchtige Cocktails anbiete? Ich sammle nämlich schon seit längerer Zeit die verrücktesten Cocktail-Rezepte, so welche die blubbern oder bunten Nebel spucken oder so... was haltet ihr davon?" Harry fand diese Idee super. Allein der Gedanke an einen nebelspuckenden Cocktail weckte sein Interesse. "Ja, das ist eine klasse Idee!", sagte er und Madam Rosmerta strahlte, als auch Hermine und Ron zustimmend nickten. "Dort habe ich dann nicht nur die Dorfbewohner und Hogwarts-Schüler als Kunden, sondern Leute aus ganz Großbritannien und vielleicht sogar aus der ganzen Welt! Stellt euch vor, in dem Fun Paradise gibt es nämlich einen Bereich, in dem es rund dreißig Kamine gibt, die alle an das Flohpulvernetz angeschlossen sind! Somit können Besucher aus aller Welt kommen..." Und so unterhielten sich die Vier noch eine ganze Weile, bis eine große Welle Schüler in die Drei Besen kam, um nach dem Fun Paradise Besuch noch ein heißes Butterbier zu trinken. Harry entdeckte ein paar Jungen aus Ravenclaw die ihm zuwinkten. "Hey, Harry! Wart ihr schon drin? Das ist echt der reinste Wahnsinn... total irre!", rief Donald Matthews, ein Siebtklässler aus dem Quidditch Team der Ravenclaws. "Nein", rief Harry zurück, "aber wir machen uns jetzt sofort auf den Weg. Ich kann es nämlich so langsam kaum noch aushalten!" Madam Rosmerta hatte jetzt alle Hände voll zu tun, um den Schülern ihr Butterbier zu bringen, und sie sah ziemlich erfreut aus, als eine weitere Menge Schüler den Pub betrat. Die meisten waren mit Tüten und Taschen irgendwelcher Läden (zweifellos aus dem Fun Paradise) beladen, und ließen sich lärmend nieder. Und so riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine die Wirtin zum Zahlen, da sie dann anschließend ebenfalls endlich in das Fun Paradise gehen wollten. Nachdem Harry sein Butterbier bezahlt hatte, wandte sich Madam Rosmerta Ron und Hermine zu. "Das... das geht beides an mich!", stotterte Ron verlegen und kramte mit purpurrotem Gesicht zwei Sickel aus seiner Tasche, während Madam Rosmerta abwechselnd Ron und Hermine ansah und verschmitzt lächelte. Nachdem die Getränke bezahlt waren, machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg zu Thaddäus Fun Paradise! Es war einfach nur atemberaubend, stellte Harry fest. Der Eingang war nicht aus glitzerndem Glas wie sie erst dachten, sondern aus klaren, verzauberten Wasser, das einen schillernden Torbogen ergab, ohne auf die darunter hergehenden Leute zu tropfen. Doch das war bei weitem nicht das einzig Unfassbare! Als sie durch den glitzernden Torbogen in das Gebäude eintraten, stockte ihnen der Atem... "WAHNSINN!!!", rief Harry begeistert, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und bestaunte diese neue, fabelhafte Umgebung, die er sich nie auch nur im Traum so vorgestellt hatte. Das schon imposante Äußere schien fast nichts gegen das zu sein, was sich ihnen hier bot: überall standen und schwebten grell-leuchtende, verzauberte Läden mit den unvorstellbarsten Waren ("Das eigene Freibad inklusive Sprungturm aus Glas zum Zusammenklappen - NUR HIER!"...); bunte, fantastische lebendige Skulpturen aus Licht, Feuer und Nebelschwaden; schaum-sprudelnde Fontänen-  
  
83 Springbrunnen; total verrückte Karrussels, sogar eine Achterbahn gab es, die unter die Erde ging und dort auch noch Loopings hatte... Es wimmelte nur von Besuchern, und so schlossen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine der Menge an und staunten sich fast die Augen aus den Köpfen. Fasziniert blieben sie vor einem gigantischen Becken stehen, das etwa schulterhoch mit bunt glitzernden Wasser und blubbernden Schaumblasen gefüllt war. Darüber erhob sich ein riesiges Wasserrutschen-Gebilde, das aber nur durch und durch aus (verzauberten) Wasser bestand und die verrücktesten Variationen hatte, wie Schrauben oder große Loopings. Viele Leute in Badesachen, die sie zweifellos aus welchen der umherstehenden und -schwebenden Läden gekauft hatten, tobten sich dort vergnügt aus. "Häh? Wie funktioniert das denn?", fragte Harry, "Es ist doch fast November! Und dieses Rutschenparadies ist unter freien Himmel!?" Verdutzt blickten sie zum ersten Mal an die Decke. Doch es war keine Decke zu sehen, sondern tatsächlich nur strahlend blauer Himmel... Obwohl es draußen schon dämmerte und ziemlich kalt war, als sie aus den Drei Besen kamen, schien dort über dem ganzen Spaßviertel die Sonne und verbreitete überall über ihren Köpfen eine wunderschöne, sommerähnliche Wärme.  
  
"Ich denke mal, dass der Himmel magisch verändert ist!", sagte Hermine mit interessiertem Blick. "Ich würde echt gerne wissen, wie das gemacht wird... ob wir so was auch noch irgendwann mal lernen?" Harry guckte zu Ron herüber und verdrehte die Augen. Das ist typisch Hermine, dachte er nur. "Mensch Hermine", sagte er und lachte. "Wenigstens in der Freizeit kannst du ja mal die Schule für einen Augenblick vergessen!" Hermine sah ein wenig zweifelnd aus, als Ron zustimmend nickte, und öffnete den Mund um ihnen zu sagen, dass so etwas doch irgendwann wichtig werden könnte, doch dann schloss sie den Mund wieder. Sie lächelte die beiden an. "Ihr habt ja Recht!", rief sie fröhlich und zog sie lachend weiter. Überrascht sahen sich Harry und Ron an, sie hatten jetzt schon mit einer Moralpredigt über das Lernen und die Schule gerechnet. Sie waren noch nicht einmal durch das ganze Fun Paradise gekommen, als Harry auf seine Armbanduhr blickte und sich wunderte, wie die Zeit so schnell vergehen konnte. "Hey, Hermine! Ron! Wir müssen uns jetzt schon langsam auf den Heimweg machen!", rief er den anderen beiden zu. "In einer knappen Stunde fängt das Festessen in der Schule an. Lasst uns lieber gehen, bevor wir noch zu spät kommen!" Hermine sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. "Aber wir haben doch noch nicht einmal alles gesehen, geschweige denn etwas gekauft!", sagte sie. Sie seufzte und sah sich ebenfalls wie Harry um, wo Ron abgeblieben war. Dieser kam plötzlich mit einer Blume in der Hand wieder, die er offensichtlich von einer Feuerfigur geschenkt bekommen hatte. Mit leicht rosa Gesicht und einem Lächeln drückte er die Blume Hermine in die Hand. Erfreut guckte Hermine erst die Blume und dann Ron an. "D-danke...", stotterte sie und lächelte Ron an. Harry kam sich auf einmal ein wenig überflüssig vor. Er räusperte sich kurz und erinnerte dann die beiden daran, dass sie jetzt gehen mussten. Langsam kehrten sie um und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Doch plötzlich hörten sie von weiter hinten ein entsetztes Schreien;  
  
84 Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und versuchten zu sehen, was geschehen war. "Was ist los? Was passiert da?", fragte Hermine mit bebender Stimme. Ron nahm ihre Hand und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um besser sehen zu können. Alle Menschen waren stehen geblieben, hatten sich umgedreht, pressten erst die Hände auf den Mund. Alles war für Sekunden totenstill in ihrer Nähe. Dann plötzlich ging es wie in einer Kettenreaktion los, alle schrieen panisch und rannten wild und kopflos durcheinander; einige (meist Kinder und Schüler) stürmten von Angst erfüllt in die Geschäfte, andere wieder rannten dem Ausgang entgegen; die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien, Kreischen und einem seltsamen Zischen das aus dem hinteren Teil des Parks zu ihnen drang. Und jetzt hörte Harry es auch ganz deutlich, und dieses Geräusch ließ seine Nackenhaare automatisch zu Berge stehen: Ein hohes Sirren durchschnitt die Luft, ein greller, grüner Lichtblitz erschien über der panischen, flüchtenden Menge, und noch mehr Menschen schrieen lauter und panischer. "Da läuft wohl jemand Amok..." mutmaßte Ron. Er, Harry und Hermine hielten sich aneinander fest und versuchten, nicht von der Menge umgerannt zu werden. Sie waren zwar beunruhigt, doch sie wollten gerne wissen, was dort hinten eigentlich los war. Doch schon kam die Antwort auf dieses Rätsel: "TODESSER!!!", schrie eine junge Frau die aus dieser Richtung gerannt kam. Ihre Nase blutete und ihr Hut fiel ihr beim Rennen vom Kopf, doch darum kümmerte sie sich erst gar nicht. "TODESSER!!!", wiederholte sie. "Dreißig oder vierzig Stück! Rennt weg! LAUFT! Sie räumen alles aus dem Weg was ihnen dazwischen kommt... !" Wenn die vorherige Stimmung panisch gewesen sein sollte, gab es für den jetzigen Zustand keine Beschreibung mehr. "WEG!", schrie Hermine, "Lauft!" hastig machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang, was bei der treibenden Menge keine Schwierigkeit war. Viele Zauberer erschienen, um gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen, doch sie hatten große Schwierigkeiten vorwärts zu kommen, da sie von der Menge wieder nach hinten gedrängt wurden. "Todesser!" - "Vielleicht ist Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hier?!" - "Oh mein Gott!" ... Alle riefen wild durcheinander und rannten ohne auf jemanden zu achten dem Ausgang entgegen. Harry versuchte verzweifelt Colin Creevy wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, der gestolpert war und von der Menge zertrampelt zu werden drohte. "Ich... habe mir eine Rippe gebrochen oder... so, ... da ist jemand reingetreten... das tut so weh...!", heulte dieser, er war leichenblass vor Angst und Schmerz. Hermine fasste Colin am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. "Los komm, Colin... nicht stehen bleiben, weiter...", keuchte Harry und kämpfte sich mit Ron, Hermine und Colin im Schlepptau nach vorne. Doch Colin war nicht zu beruhigen. "Wir müssen noch auf meinen Bruder warten... Dennis wollte sich noch etwas kaufen..." schrie er verzweifelt und bevor Hermine sich versah, hatte er sich losgerissen und versuchte sich zurück zu kämpfen. Doch Harry bemerkte, zu seiner großen Erleichterung, dass er schon nach wenigen Metern von einem erwachsenen Zauberer am Umkehren gehindert wurde. Hinter sich hörten sie prasselnde Funken, lautes Zischen, krachende und splitternde Glasscheiben und lautes entsetztes Schreien. "HOGWARTS-SCHÜLER SOFORT RAUS!" ertönte auf einmal eine magisch  
  
85 verstärkte Stimme über der flüchtenden Menge, und kurz darauf erschien eine große Menge Lehrer, die anscheinend von dem Eindringen der Todesser gehört hatten und nun in das "Fun-Paradise" strömten um den anderen Hexen und Zauberern zu helfen, die Todesser zu bekämpfen. "Potter!?", hörte Harry plötzlich eine laute, besorgte Stimme. "Harry Potter? Hat jemand Harry Potter gesehen? Oder eine Siney Eldird?" Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen, wie Professor Lupin sich suchend vorwärts kämpfte und nebenbei andere Schüler anwies, zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. "Wo sind Potter und Eldird?" "Professor!", rief Hermine plötzlich. "Professor Lupin, Harry ist hier!" Er sah sie zweifelnd an. "Ist Siney Eldird nicht bei euch?", rief er besorgt und sah sich suchend um. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und warf den anderen beiden einen überraschten Blick zu. "Nein, tut uns leid, aber Siney war nicht mit uns unterwegs!", antwortete er. Warum war es für ihn so wichtig, dass vor allem auch Siney zum Schloss zurück kehrte, fragte sich Harry in Gedanken und betrachtete die anderen Lehrer, die sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab vorwärts kämpften. "Sagt Siney dass sie SOFORT zum Schloss zurück soll... und ihr anderen auch! McMillan... Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode... zum Schloss!", rief Lupin, er hatte anscheinend einige Schüler in der Menge gesichtet. Ernie McMillan, ein Hufflepuff aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe, tauchte sofort auf, seine Miene war blass und geschockt. Doch Malfoy und seine Freunde lachten nur. "Ach ja?! Was sind das bloß für böse, böse Leute?" höhnte er, und Crabbe und Goyle gaben glucksend ihren Anteil bei. "Draco, geht hoch zum Schloss!", hörten sie plötzlich eine kalte Stimme hinter sich. Harry wirbelte herum und erblickte Snape, der sich mit strenger, seltsamer Miene nach vorne kämpfte. "Natürlich, Professor Snape", sagte Malfoy und schob sich mit einem gehässigen Blick auf Lupin an Harry, Ron und Hermine vorbei. Nach und nach kamen sie dem Ausgang näher, sie hatten ihn fast erreicht, als sich auf einmal der Himmel über dem "Fun-Paradise" verdunkelte. Die Sonne verschwand hinter schwarzen Nebelschwaden, die den blauen Himmel verschleierten, bis es fast ganz finster wurde. Die Menge wurde noch panischer, als man kaum noch etwas sah, die bunte, grelle Beleuchtung der vielen Geschäfte war zum größten Teil erloschen. Nur ab und zu durchzuckten besonders helle Blitze und Funken die Dunkelheit, was den heftigen Kampf zwischen Hexen und Zauberern gegen die Todesser verriet. Das seltsame Prasseln der Funken, das Splittern der Glasscheiben, das Zischen und Sirren der Flüche und das entsetzte Schreien aus der Menge... das alles klang in der Dunkelheit noch unheimlicher, empfand Harry. Plötzlich erhellte etwas blendend Grünes den Himmel, und Harry hielt sich im ersten Moment wie die meisten anderen die Augen zu; er hatte das Gefühl zu erblinden, wenn er direkt in das Leuchten blickte. Als sich seine Augen an das gleißende Licht gewöhnt hatten, blickte er vorsichtig gen Himmel. Auch die anderen wagten einen Blick - und erstarrten! Am Himmel hatte sich das grüne Etwas verformt... ein höllisches Gesicht formte sich, aus dessen Maul sich eine Schlange wand... DAS DUNKLE MAL war erschienen!  
  
86 Jetzt war den flüchtenden Leuten alles egal, sie rannten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, stießen Menschen beiseite, traten um sich, boxten sich durch das Gewühl... Auch die Leute, die bis zum letzten Moment nicht an einen Angriff von Voldemorts Anhängern geglaubt hatten, wurden jetzt von dem Dunklen Mal überzeugt und sahen zu, dass sie vorwärts kamen. "HALT!", kreischte Hermine auf einmal und drehte sich suchend um, den Blick auf die Erde gerichtet. "Ich... ich glaube, ich bin auf etwas draufgetreten... auf... etwas Weiches!" Und ehe Harry oder Ron sie festhalten konnten, bückte sie sich. Die flüchtenden Menschen nahmen darauf keine Rücksicht, sie liefen weiter und versuchten über Hermine hinweg zu steigen. Ein entsetztes Schreien, das eindeutig Hermines Stimme war, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Harry versuchte gemeinsam mit Ron Hermine wieder hoch zu ziehen, da sie dachten, dass die Leute in ihrer Panik auf sie drauf trampelten, doch den wahren Grund für ihr Schreien entdeckten sie nun selber. Harry spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als er es sah; er dachte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen... Hermine war auf etwas draufgetreten, und zu ihrem Entsetzen war es ein Mensch gewesen... Hermine starrte mit versteinerte Miene in das blutende, seltsam eingedellte Gesicht des jungen Zauberers, der dort auf der Erde lag, die Augen weit geöffnet... Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er tot war... er war von der panischen Menschenmasse zu Tode getrampelt worden.. Mit einem ekelerregenden Gefühl im Bauch zogen sie Hermine mit sich, die ihren Blick nicht mehr von dem toten Zauberer lassen konnte. Doch anscheinend hatten die Anderen nichts davon gemerkt, sie stürzten weiter nach vorne, und schon bald war die Leiche wieder unter den Füßen der Masse verschwunden... Harry schloss nur noch die Augen und ließ sich nach vorne treiben, er hörte Hermine wimmern und schluchzen und wie Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Hermine, das war nicht deine Schuld", sagte er ihr eindringlich. "Er war bestimmt schon lange vorher tot, du konntest ihm schon gar nicht mehr helfen!!!" Harry sagte gar nichts, er befürchtete dass er sich übergeben müsste, wenn er auch nur den Mund öffnete. Immer wieder erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge der Anblick des toten jungen Mannes, seine weit geöffneten Augen, das blutverschmierte Gesicht im unheimlichen grünen Licht, diese seltsamen Dellen im... im zerbrochenen Schädel... Harry keuchte und versuchte tief Luft zu holen und die Welle von Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Er nahm wahr, dass auch Ron wie Hermine elend aussah.. Plötzlich hörte er neben sich ein Keuchen und blickte zur Seite. Siney lief mit Padma im Schlepptau neben ihm her, ein kleiner blutender Riss zog sich an ihrer Schläfe entlang. "Harry... besser... verschwinden...!", keuchte sie außer Atem. "Gerade... DU!" Er starrte beunruhigt Siney an, denn sie schien das sehr ernst zu meinen. "Wieso?", fragte er, "Wieso gerade ich? Was läuft hier eigentlich, und weißt du darüber Bescheid?" Doch Siney sah ihn nur ernst an. "Die Todesser!", sagte sie und sah sich um, als ob jemand etwas zu viel hören könnte. Doch in dem Lärm achtete keiner darauf, außer Hermine und Ron, die aufmerksam gelauscht hatten. "Die Todesser"; wiederholte sich Siney, "Sie suchen anscheinend irgendwen! Es kann ja sein, dass sie auf der Suche nach dir sind! Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht..."  
  
87 Sie sprach nicht weiter, doch Harry konnte sich schon seinen Teil denken. Hermine allerdings starrte Siney nur abweisend an. "Warum musst du ausgerechnet jetzt Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, davon haben wir doch im Moment mehr als genug!" sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. Harry merkte, dass sie sich sehr wohl im Klaren darüber war, dass diese Möglichkeit nicht ganz unrealistisch schien, doch anscheinend wollte sie diesen Gedanken verdrängen. "Hermine", sagte Siney mit einem besorgten Blick," es ist wirklich gefährlich! Ich will das auch nicht wahrhaben, glaube mir, aber ich weiß.... ich denke, dass wir mit Allem rechnen müssen!" Harry schaute nickend zu Hermine herüber, die wenig beruhigt zu sein schien. Sie schaute Siney mit bösen Augen an, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Siney" sagte sie nur matt und versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihr aber voll misslang. "Das meinte ich nicht so...!" Siney nickte nur, doch dann sah sie sich erschrocken um. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Padma, die Zwillingsschwester von Parvati, nicht mehr neben ihnen herlief. "Siney, Hermine, Harry... Ron..wartet!" hörten sie nun Padma rufen. Siney blieb stehen und ließ sich ein wenig zurücktreiben, um Padma mit sich zu ziehen, die immer wieder nach hinten gedrängt wurde. Langsam wurde der Druck um Harry herum schwächer, sie waren offensichtlich dem Ausgang nahe. Endlich rannten sie durch das Wassertor, hinaus ins Freie, wo sie erst einmal tief Luft holten. Sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, doch nach einigen Metern musste Harry stehen bleiben. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, sie schienen seine Last nicht mehr tragen zu wollen und er ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden gleiten. Hermine tat es ihm sofort gleich. "Nur ein paar kurze Augenblicke", schnaufte sie und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Harry schaute sich um und entdeckte, dass sich viele Leute einfach hingesetzt hatten, sie nahmen die kalte Abendluft schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, ebenso wenig die feuchte Erde, auf der sie saßen, denn sie waren zu erhitzt und erschöpft von dem eben Erlebten. Überall trösteten sich die Menschen, manche liefen wie verstört nur durch die Gegend, andere diskutierten mit einem Blick der Unfassbarkeit das Chaos... Es war seltsam, fand Harry, einfach nur seltsam. Und wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem toten jungen Zauberer zurück. Wie viele wohl das gleiche Schicksal erlitten hatten? Oder wie viele durch Flüche gestorben waren? Das hohe Sirren des tödlichen Avada Kedavra Fluches klang ihm jetzt noch in den Ohren... Sie blieben noch eine Zeit lang so sitzen, bis sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten.  
  
Als sie die Schule erreichten, wurden sie gleich in die Große Halle gewiesen. Stumm setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze, zu geschockt und erschöpft um die festliche Dekoration zu genießen. Keiner kümmerte sich um die vielen kleinen echten Fledermäuse, die wie immer zu Halloween durch die Halle flogen, ebenso wie um die riesigen, von Hagrid gezüchteten Kürbissen, in denen Kerzen flackerten. Noch nicht einmal die Erst und Zweitklässler interessierten sich noch für die Dekoration, andere Schüler hatten ihnen schon längst von dem grausigen Zwischenfall im Thaddäus´ Fun Paradise erzählt. Mit offenen Mündern lauschten sie den Schilderungen der Schüler, die im "Fun-Paradise" waren. Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war von matt und erschöpft bis zu total hysterisch, viele zitterten noch, schluchzten oder schauten nur leer in die Luft.  
  
88 "Wie vielen von uns Schülern wohl was passiert ist?", fragte Harry gedankenverloren. "Oder auch den Lehrern?" Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass nur Hagrid und ein paar weitere Lehrer am Tisch saßen, die sie nicht richtig kannten. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Nach und nach erschienen auch die meisten anderen Schüler, und die leeren Plätze an den vier langen Haustischen verringerten sich zusehends. Und endlich, nach einer endlosen Zeit, so schien es Harry, kamen die Lehrer zurück, als letztes Professor Dumbledore. Seine Augen waren nicht fröhlich, er zwinkerte und winkte niemandem zu; er war einfach... einfach anders! Fast jeder hatte das wohl bemerkt, und eine seltsame, nervöse Stille trat ein. Jeder wollte neue Informationen, über die Todesser, über Mitschüler... An den Haustischen waren noch einige Plätze frei. Harry schaute nun auch zum Lehrertisch. Alle Lehrer standen und viele sahen erschöpft und fertig, aber auch wütend und traurig aus. Vor allem Professor McGonagall sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. "Ob... ob es wohl auch schlimmer verletzte oder auch... auch tote Schüler gibt?", murmelte Hermine leise. Sie blickte den Gryffindor Tisch entlang. Neben ein paar wenigen Mitschülern, die sich nicht all zu persönlich kannten, fehlten an ihrem Tisch Lavender und Seamus und die Creevy Brüder, wobei sie bei Colin schon halb wussten, was er hatte. In der Großen Halle begann ein unangenehmes Tuscheln und Wispern, denn die Lehrer standen immer noch, kein einziger hatte sich hingesetzt, auch wenn einige so aussahen, als wenn sie dies am liebsten auf der Stelle getan hätten. Plötzlich schlug die große Eingangstür auf, und Mme Pomfrey, die Hogwarts Krankenschwester, trat mit einer größeren Menge Schüler hinter sich in die Halle. Einige von ihnen hatten ein dickes Pflaster im Gesicht oder einen bandagierten Arm oder Fuß, andere wiederum schienen schon von kleineren Blessuren geheilt. Sie verteilten sich alle auf ihre Plätze, und bei den Gryffindors kehrten fast alle bis auf Lavender, Seamus, Dennis Creevy und zwei weiteren Viertklässlern zurück. Jeder der Schüler starrte gebannt zu Mme Pomfrey, die mit ernster Miene zu Dumbledore trat und sich leise mit ihm unterhielt, wobei die umsitzenden Lehrer zuhörten. Harry sah, wie Professor McGonagall die Hand vor den Mund presste und jetzt wirklich so aussah, als wenn sie gleich weinen würde. Überrascht guckte er zu Ron und Hermine, die das wohl auch bemerkt hatten und ziemlich betroffen dreinblickten. Auch die anderen Schüler schienen zu merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und das Wispern begann wieder wie ein wütender kleiner Wespenschwarm. "Und, Colin, geht's wieder?", fragte er Hermine leise und mitfühlend, und Harry wandte den Blick vom Lehrertisch ab. Doch Colin starrte nur auf den leeren Platz seines Bruders. "Wo... wo ist Dennis?", flüsterte er entsetzt. "Dennis... wo ist er? Das kann doch wohl nicht sein..." Er sah sich verstört um, ob sein kleiner Bruder vielleicht woanders saß, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. "Bestimmt ist er oben im Krankenflügel...", versuchte Ron den zitternden Jungen zu besänftigen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein... Dennis ist nicht im Krankenflügel...", sagte er mit seltsam schriller Stimme, "...ich habe ihn dort nicht gesehen! Aber so eine Lavender von euch ist da... hat sich den Fuß verknackst und sich erschreckt, als einer der... der Todesser ihr was gesagt hat oder so..." Harry wechselte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Ron und Hermine,  
  
89 als Colin Creevy weiterstammelte. "... und zwei Jungs aus meiner Klasse... aber Dennis war nicht dabei...!!!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah die anderen hilflos an. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schien Harry ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie dachte wohl wieder an den Anblick des toten Zauberers, denn ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. Da ertönte plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme, und Harry sah sich aufmerksam um. "Seid bitte einmal für einen wichtigen Augenblick still!" Sofort erstarb auch das kleinste Wispern, es schien als hätte selbst die Zeit den Atem anzuhalten. "Wie ihr vorhin erfahren oder selber erleben musstet, hat uns heute ein schreckliches Ereignis tief erschüttert. Anhänger Lord Voldemorts..." fast alle Schüler aber auch einige Lehrer zuckten bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen, doch Dumbledore sprach mit langsamer, schwerer Stimme weiter "... sind heute in das "Fun-Paradise" in Hogsmeade eingedrungen und haben eine grauenvolle Aktion gestartet. Sie griffen alle Menschen an, die ihnen im Weg standen und verursachten eine große Panik, bei der auch viele Leute zu Schaden kamen." Harry hörte Hermine neben sich schlucken, und auch in seinen Gedanken tauchte das unheimliche Bild der Leiche des jungen Mannes auf. Er schüttelte sich, als wenn er diesen Anblick abschütteln und für immer vergessen wollte, doch das gelang ihm nicht recht. Er versuchte nun wieder Dumbledores Worten zu lauschen. "...viele Zauberer und Hexen, aber auch Schüler von Hogwarts wurden bei dem Angriff verletzt. Unter den vielen Besuchern gibt es einige... einige Tote zu beklagen" Entsetzt starrten sich die Schüler an. Colin Creevy war noch blasser als vorher und krallte seine Hände in die Tischplatte. "Unsere Schüler hatten zum größten Teil sehr viel Glück gehabt, alle ... fast alle jetzt noch fehlenden Schüler befinden sich im Krankenflügel", fuhr Dumbledore leise fort. "Fast alle" hatte er gesagt, und Harry sah sich mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend um, er wollte nicht wissen, was jetzt kommen würde, aber Dumbledore sprach weiter, er sah fertig und um Jahre älter aus. "Doch leider müssen wir euch die schlimme Nachricht überbringen, dass ein Schüler von uns bei dem Überfall... sein Leben lassen musste!" sagte er mit traurigem Gesicht. Überall in der großen Halle waren erstickte Schreie zu hören, und Colin sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment tot umfallen, als Dumbledore weitersprach. "...er war erst in der dritten Klasse bei den Gryffindors, und doch versuchte sich Dennis Creevy noch tapfer gegen zwei Todesser zu wehren, denen er nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Im Angesicht des Todes versuchte er zu kämpfen, doch sein Entwaffnungszauber kam gegen die Todesflüche zweier ausgewachsener Zauberer nicht an. Er starb, mutig und in Todesangst, bereit sich zu wehren, obwohl die Lage schon hoffnungslos für ihn war, als die Todesser ihn entdeckten." Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause und sah still zur Erde, bis er den Kopf hob und weitersprach. "In Ehren müssen wir Dennis Creevy für immer in unserer Erinnerung behalten. Er starb, so wie viele andere, unschuldig im Kampf gegen das Böse..." Alles war totenstill, ab und zu unterbrochen von einigen erstickten Schluchzern, und alle starrten wie gebannt zum Gryffindor Tisch auf Colin Creevy. Dieser sah aus, als ob er das eben Gehörte nicht glauben würde. Er starrte ins Leere, schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf und begann noch heftiger zu zittern. Dann plötzlich brach er  
  
90 weinend und schreiend zusammen. Er fiel auf seine Knie und weinte, vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und schien seine Ohren zuhalten zu wollen, als wenn er es nicht gehört haben wollte. Sofort stürzten Harry und auch Hermine auf ihn zu, um ihn zu trösten. Sie sahen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Professor McGonagall rasch vom Lehrertisch erhob und mit schnellen Schritten und wehenden Umhang auf sie zugeeilt kam. Sie kniete neben Colin nieder, Tränen rannen ihr über das sonst so strenge Gesicht. Harry fiel auf, dass er Professor McGonagall noch NIE hatte weinen sehen, auch nicht als Cedric Diggory vor zwei Jahren starb, und auch er verspürte plötzlich einen dicken Knoten im Hals. Alle Schüler waren wie gelähmt, keiner sagte etwas, vielen Mädchen rannen Tränen über die erschrockenen Gesichter. "Er... er hat sich gewehrt... Dennis hat sich gegen richtige, böse Zauberer gewehrt... er war doch sonst immer so ängstlich...", heulte Colin verzweifelt. "... ich bin so stolz auf ihn... er hat sich gewehrt... aber... aber warum er? Warum gerade er???" Die Tränen rannen ihm nur so übers Gesicht, und viele Mitschüler konnten ihre Tränen der Wut und des Entsetzens nicht länger zurückhalten. Harry sah wie Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester weinend ihr Gesicht in ihrem Umhang vergrub, er hörte ein leises Schluchzen neben sich, auch Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen. Keiner wusste etwas zu sagen, als Professor McGonagall Colin in Arm nahm, und während sie ihn trösten wollte, selber schluchzte, ihre Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Harry schaute mit leicht verschwommenen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinauf, viele Lehrer sahen erschüttert aus, anscheinend hatte auch keiner von ihnen Professor McGonagall je richtig weinen gesehen. Dumbledore machte eine kleinen Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, und ein kleiner Lichtvogel entflog aus dessen Spitze und flog zu der großen Tür heraus. Kurze Zeit später erschien schon Mme Pomfrey die Colin zusammen mit Professor McGonagall aus der Halle geleitete. Alle waren wie versteinert. Mit stummen Blicken folgten sie den Dreien, bis sie aus der Tür verschwanden und Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff. "Erhebt eure Kelche zu Ehren von Dennis Creevy.", sprach er mit versteinerte Miene und hob seinen Kelch in die Höhe. Alle Schüler standen auf und erhoben ihre Kelche, sogar die Slytherins, auch wenn Malfoy leicht amüsiert aussah, empfand Harry. "Dennis Creevy" murmelten sie alle mit gesenkten Köpfen und nahmen wieder Platz. "Das Essen soll beginnen" sagte Dumbledore leise. Die Tische füllten sich mit den köstlichsten Speisen, doch niemand aß etwas. Zu sehr saß ihnen noch der Schock in den Gliedern. Harry, der bis jetzt starr ins Leere geblickt hatte, sah zu Ron auf. Dieser blickte ebenfalls ziemlich geistesabwesend. "Was hat denn Lavender?", hörte Harry Siney fragen. "... einen gebrochenen Fuß und einen Schock", antwortetet Hermine. "Sie liegt im Krankenflügel. Ich denke mal, dass Seamus auch dort ist, oder was sagt ihr dazu?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf seinen Teller. Er verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und schaute schnell wieder weg. Vor seinem inneren Auge ließ er das ganze Geschehen noch einmal in Revue passieren... Wie sie in den Drei Besen saßen und dann anschließend in "Thaddäus´ Fun- Paradise!!!" gegangen waren... Das große Staunen in dem Fun Park. Die faszinierenden Läden und Attraktionen, der strahlend blaue Himmel... Plötzlich der entsetzte Schrei, die unendlich lange aber doch so kurze Totenstille; dann die Panik,  
  
91 Massenhysterie, die sich ins Unermessliche steigerte als es bekannt wurde, dass Todesser eingedrungen waren, die flüchtende Menge... Colin Creevy, mit gebrochener Rippe auf der Erde... der tote junge Zauberer, auf den Hermine getreten war... Hermines entsetztes Schreien, als sie die Leiche sah...diese weit aufgerissenen Augen des Mannes auf der Erde... Harry schluckte und schüttelte sich, als ob er diese Erinnerung loswerden wollte, doch sie klebte an ihm wie ein Magnet. Er schien noch immer das entsetzte, panische Schreien der Menschenmasse in den Ohren zu haben, und auch das hohe, unheimliche Sirren, das ganz bestimmt das Sirren des rasenden Todes, des Avada Kedavra Fluches war... Vielleicht war eben jenes Geräusch das letzte Geräusch in Dennis Creevys Leben gewesen als er noch zusammen mit Ron und Hermine überlegt hatte, was das wohl gewesen sein könnte... Immer wieder kam ihm das verweinte, gebrochene Gesicht Colins ins Gedächtnis. Was er jetzt wohl fühlen musste, wo doch sein kleiner Bruder so was wie sein bester Freund war... wie Colin den leeren Platz seines Bruders sah, und Ron ihn noch trösten wollte, doch Dumbledore ihnen die schrecklichste Vorahnung bestätigt hatte... Doch auf einmal zuckte Harry so heftig zusammen, dass Hermine ihn verwundert anstarrte. "Was ist los Harry?", fragte sie ihn matt. "Lavender!", flüsterte Harry leise. "Colin sagte, dass sie im Krankenflügel sei weil sie einen gebrochenen Fuß und einen Schock hätte... einen Schock, weil einer der Todesser sie erschreckt hatte... vielleicht hat einer von denen ihr etwas zu dem Angriff gesagt???" Ron starrte ihn aber nur zweifelnd an. "Meinst du, da ist was dran?", fragte er ihn. "Naja, wir können ja mal hoch in den Krankenflügel und sie besuchen, vielleicht kann sie uns ja wirklich etwas dazu sagen... Ich würde nämlich echt gerne wissen, warum die Todesser diese ganze Tat begangen haben". Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Lass uns nach dem Essen zu ihr hochgehen...", flüsterte sie. Doch gerade als Harry den Mund öffnete um zu sagen, dass vielleicht Siney was dazu wüsste, erhob sich Dumbledore abermals von seinem Platz um noch einige Worte an die Schüler zu richten. "Nun, da wir angesichts dieser schrecklichen Lage nicht wirklich etwas essen können, wie es mir scheint, würde ich das Essen jetzt gerne beenden. Ich bitte alle Vertrauensschüler, ihre Häuser in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu führen. Ich möchte heute Abend keinen, ich wiederhole: Keinen einzigen Schüler noch im Schloss herum stromern sehen! Die Leute, die eine Eule zu ihren Eltern oder an andere Angehörige schicken wollen...", dabei warf er Harry einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, "... sind gezwungen, dies morgen und mit Begleitung eines Lehrers zu tun". Er sah mit prüfender Miene in die Runde und fuhr mit seiner Rede fort. ".. und dass ihr jetzt Angst habt, dass sich Anhänger Voldemorts,,," wieder zuckten die Leute bei der Nennung dieses Namens zusammen,"...hier auf dem Hogwartsgelände befinden könnten - nun ja, ich kann diese Befürchtung leider nicht ganz dementieren, das man angesichts des heutigen Geschehens wieder mit allem rechnen muss." Sein Blick hatte einen Ausdruck von kalter Wut angenommen, als er dies sprach."... doch ich versichere euch, dass alles Erdenkliche getan wird, um euch Schutz und Sicherheit zu gewährleisten zu können. Das wird natürlich auch einige Unannehmlichkeiten mit  
  
92 sich bringen, wie zum Beispiel die genaue Überwachung des Schlosses und seiner Schüler." Er sah sich am Lehrertisch um, ob es noch Fragen gab. Aber wie die meisten Schüler saßen sie nur stumm vor ihren gar nicht oder nur kaum angerührten Tellern. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf Malfoy, der aber trotz allem gut zugelangt hatte als wäre nichts geschehen, ebenso seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle. "Nun, dann geht jetzt bitte unter der Führung eurer Vertrauensschüler in eure Schlafsäle zurück", sagte Dumbledore abschließend, doch anscheinend hatte Snape noch was zu sagen, denn er ging zu Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm etwas zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. "Ähm...ja, wie mir Professor Snape gerade mitteilte, ist die Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins nicht mit hier anwesend, stattdessen bringt jetzt bitte Mr. Malfoy die Slytherin Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum", fügte Dumbledore hinzu. Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der mit gewichtiger Miene sich an seinem Tisch umsah, damit auch jeder wisse, dass er Malfoy sei. Langsam erhoben sch alle, um ihren Vertrauensschülern zu folgen. Hermine kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Harry und Ron zu. "Geht ihr alleine in den Krankenflügel zu Lavender", sagte sie. "Ich muss die anderen in den Turm bringen!" Harry stellte fest, dass Hermine ein wenig geschmeichelt aussah, doch er sagte dazu nichts, er nickte nur. Er und Ron schlossen sich erst ihren Gryffindor Mitschülern an, doch an der zweiten großen Marmortreppe gingen sie unauffällig geradeaus statt nach links zu ihrem Turm. Siney allerdings hatte es wohl gemerkt, denn sie sah sie an, hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue aber lächelte schließlich. "Dieses Lächeln von Siney sah aber eher besorgt aus, fandest du nicht?", fragte Ron während sie den dunklen Gang entlang huschten. Da fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er Ron erzählen wollte, dass Siney auch eine seltsame Andeutung gemacht hatte, so dass sie eventuell auch etwas über die Angriffe im "Fun-Paradise" wüsste. Doch gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte, sah er Professor Sprout um die Ecke kommen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung krallte er sich an Rons Umhang und zog ihn mit sich in hinter eine Statue. "Was ist....", brachte Ron gerade noch überrascht hervor, als Harry ihm den Mund zuhielt und auf den Gang deutete, wo Professor Sprout entlang lief, den Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand. Sie warteten, bis sie vorüber war und anscheinend hatte sie nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit mitbekommen. "Verdammt, das war knapp...", sagte Ron und sah sich zu Harry um. "Danke, Harry, ich wäre ihr doch glatt entgegen gelaufen..." Er grinste Harry an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich aufmerksam umsah. Sie traten wieder auf den nun verlassenen Gang hinaus und machten sich eilig auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel. "Los, hier lang, hinter dem Wandteppich dort hinten ist eine Abkürzung!", zischte Ron Harry zu. "Woher weißt denn du das?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Er ging hinter Ron her, als sie schnelle Schritte hörten. Wie zu Salzsäuren erstarrt blieben sie stehen, sie wollten schnell hinter den Wandteppich, um nicht gesehen zu werden, doch ihre Beine wollten nicht gehorchen. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, und Harry dachte sein Herz bliebe stehen, als die Person um die Ecke trat. Es war niemand anderes als Snape! Mit  
  
93 gehässigen Lächeln starrte er sie an. "Potter, natürlich, wer auch sonst?! Aber das ist ja klar! Kaum wird alle Welt rebellisch gemacht, um für Sicherheit zu sorgen, denkt sich der berühmte Harry Potter: Mir passiert nichts!", flüsterte er sanft. "Bin ihm ja schließlich schon mal entkommen, warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?", versuchte er Harrys Stimme nachzuahmen. Harry spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. "Das stimmt nicht!", stieß Harry wütend hervor. "Wir wollten in den Krankenflügel zu Lavender Brown!" Snapes lächeln steigerte sich in ein mörderisches Grinsen voller Schadenfreude. "Na, dann kommt mal mit, Potter und Weasley!", säuselte er. Ohne Frage, Snape würde sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wollen, dass er und Ron von der Schule entlassen würden. Doch Harry und Ron rührten sich nicht.  
  
"Mitkommen habe ich gesagt!", bellte Snape. Er wartete, bis die beiden vor ihm gingen und wollte gerade losgehen, als sie laut und deutlich ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahmen. Snape drehte sich um und ging langsam und lauschend auf den Wandteppich zu. Mit einem Ruck riss er den Teppich zur Seite, und Harry hörte ein überraschtes Quietschen. Er stellte sich leise hinter Snape, um ebenfalls einen Blick in die Abkürzung, die zum Krankenflügel führte, zu erhaschen. Was sie dort sahen, ließ sie einen Moment ihre missliche Lage vergessen: Auf einem kleinen Stuhl an der Wand saß Seamus Finnigan, auf seinem Schoß Sally-Anne Perks, die Slytherin Vertrauensschülerin. Sie hatte ihren Pullover ausgezogen und saß, nur noch mit einem Hemdchen bekleidet auf Seamus´ Schoß, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Mit purpurrotem Gesicht stand sie auf und suchte auf der Erde nach ihrem Pullover, immer darauf bedacht sich vor Snape zu verstecken, der die ganze Szenerie mit einem seltsamen Blick betrachtete. Harry musste sich den Mund zuhalten, um nicht laut los zu prusten, so komisch war der Anblick der beiden und Snapes Gesichtsausdruck dazu. Langsam schien Snape seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. "Das gibt es doch wohl nicht!", bellte er und starrte die beiden an, Seamus saß immer noch auf dem kleinen Stuhl, starr vor Schreck über die unerwartete Störung von Snape. "Mrs. Perks, sind sie eigentlich noch ganz bei ihrem Verstand? Wissen sie überhaupt, was sie hier mit Finnigan tun?" "... ja, wir... haben das Fest vergessen... wir sind... schon ziemlich früh aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt und haben... und haben die Zeit vollkommen vergessen!" stotterte Sally-Anne und sah Snape unsicher an. Harry hatte so ein Gefühl, als wisse sie gar nicht, was sich in den letzten drei oder vier Stunden abgespielt hatte, denn sie guckte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Das hatte wohl auch Snape so gesehen. "Soll das etwa heißen, ihr wisst gar nichts??? Sie haben soeben in einer wichtigen Situation ihre Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin nicht erfüllt! In einer sehr wichtigen Situation! Außerdem haben Sie zusammen mit Finnigan eine extreme Schulregel gebrochen!", donnerte Snape und starrte Sally-Anne außer sich vor Wut an. "Ich werde Sie jetzt, hier und auf der Stelle mitnehmen, um ihnen mit dem Einverständnis von Professor Dumbledore ihren Dienst als Vertrauensschülerin abzusprechen! Vollkommen verantwortungslos! Los, rauskommen!" sagte Snape aufgebracht. Dafür, dass er eine Schülerin seines Hauses beim Brechen einer Schulregel erwischte,  
  
94 bestrafte er sie ziemlich hart, fand Harry. Es war für ihn keine Frage, dass Dumbledore angesichts die momentanen Lage Snapes Anforderung sofort nachkam. "Finnigan, 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor- sofort hoch in euren Schlafsaal", funkelte Snape Seamus an und blickte dann weiter zu Harry und Ron. "Nach oben, habe ich zu euch gesagt! Und sagt diesem verdammten... Idioten, was hier überhaupt abläuft!" Er sah wieder zu Sally-Anne, die nun eher wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah. "Folgen sie mir, Mrs. Perks! Das wird noch Folgen für dieses verantwortungslose Verhalten haben..." Und mit diesen Worten schob er die jetzt entsetzt aussehende Sally-Anne vor sich her, während sich Harry und Ron Seamus schnappten und davon liefen. Sie waren so voller Glück, dass Snape sie nicht bestraft hatte, dass sie einen zweiten Anlauf zum Krankenflügel nicht wagen wollten. "Was ist denn überhaupt los?", fragte Seamus verwundert, und Harry und Ron erzählten ihm alles auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, von dem Eindringen der Todesser in das "Fun-Paradise" bis zu der Mitteilung von Colin Creevys Tod. Sie erreichten schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch innerhalb dieses Weges hatte sich Seamus´ Verhalten von überrascht und locker zu total entsetzt gewandelt. Sie diskutierten nicht mehr lange, sondern sahen zu, dass sie ins Bett kamen. Von Colin Creevy war keine Spur, Harry vermutete dass er im Krankenflügel war. Er legte sich in sein warmes Bett, doch er hatte Angst vor dem Einschlafen und welche Albträume das mit sich bringen würde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
95 


	12. Kapitel 12: Dampfschwaden und Schicksals...

Dampfschwaden und Schicksalsgötter  
  
Harry wachte in der Nacht durch ein Rufen auf. Er dachte erst, dass es in seinen Traum gehörte, denn vom Thema her schien es zu passen. Doch als er langsam erwachte hörte er das Rufen deutlicher, und er blickte verwirrt neben sich. "Verdammt, warum geht es hier denn nicht vorwärts?", vernahm er Rons Stimme aus dem Himmelbett neben ihm. "Lauft, wir müssen hier weg!" Stirnrunzelnd richtete Harry sich auf und blickte in das vom Mondlicht erleuchtete Bett. Es war eindeutig Ron, der da rief, doch er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Kein Zweifel, auch Ron schien einen Alptraum zu haben der sich um den Angriff im Fun-Paradise drehte. Harry seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er hatte Angst wieder einzuschlafen und dann wieder einen schrecklichen Traum zu haben, doch die Müdigkeit siegte und er sank wieder in einen hektischen Traum zurück. Er erwachte erst als sein Wecker klingelte, stand auf und machte sich fertig für das Frühstück. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Ron, der sehr müde aussah. "Na, du hast wohl auch Alpträume gehabt?", fragte Harry und sah Ron an. "Ja, das kann man wohl sagen... Ich bin ungefähr zehn mal aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden... Es war echt schlimm!", erwiderte er. "Ich habe dich rufen gehört. Muss ja ein sehr realistischer Traum gewesen sein!", sagte Harry und schaute besorgt. "Ja, es war so schrecklich! Hast du auch Alpträume gehabt?", fragte er und Harry nickte. Sie machten sich fertig und gingen dann durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portraitloch. Auf halber Strecke trafen sie auf einige Erst- und Zweitklässler die nicht besser aussahen als gestern. Ein kleines Mädchen hatte ganz verweinte Augen und ließ sich von ihrer Mitschülerin trösten. "Ach komm schon, Lucy, er war doch sowieso zu alt für dich...", hörten sie sie sagen. Harry warf einen Blick zu Ron und wusste nicht ob er jetzt lachen sollte. Doch angesichts der ernsten Lage hielt er das für ziemlich makaber und so schaute er ihn nur an. Doch Ron wusste wohl wie Harry es meinte, denn er setzte eine extra ernste Miene auf, die fast in ein Lachen unterging. Sie beeilten sich dass sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die Große Halle kamen, doch dann wurden sie von Hermine eingeholt. "Ach, du bist auch schon wach?", fragte Ron und Hermine nickte unwirsch. "Natürlich, wir haben ja schließlich Unterricht!", sagte sie mit gewichtiger Miene und versuchte nicht allzu fertig auszusehen. "Hast du auch nicht richtig schlafen können?", fragte Harry und Hermine nickte. "Ja, es war einfach schrecklich!", sagte sie mit einem Schaudern in der Stimme. "Immer wieder habe ich diese Schreie gehört und diesen toten Mann gesehen! Die  
  
96 Nacht war so schrecklich! Und das Parvati im Schlaf geschluchzt hatte machte das Ganze auch nicht besser..." Harry erzählte jetzt nicht, dass auch Ron im Schlaf geredet hatte, denn er wusste nicht ob es Ron recht war wenn er das vor Hermine erzählen würde. "Ich glaube es wird ganz schön schwer wieder alles zu vergessen, vor allem für Colin!", meinte Harry und sah sich um. Sie waren in der Großen Halle angekommen und er guckte ob Colin irgendwo saß. Doch dem war nicht so. "Tja Leute, glaubt mir: da ist jetzt Unterricht das beste Mittel um sich abzulenken!", sagte Hermine und Ron verdrehte die Augen, doch Harry hatte das eigenartige Gefühl dass sie das sagte um sich selber abzulenken. Ihr Blick war nämlich zum Lehrertisch gerichtet wo Professor McGonagall aufgestanden war. Sie sah immer noch so unheimlich traurig aus, von ihrer sonstigen Strenge war nicht viel zu merken. Harry schluckte, er sah sie in Gedanken wieder weinend neben Colin sitzen, und überhaupt erinnerte ihn auf einmal alles in der Großen Halle wieder an die traurige Rede. Er aß stumm sein Toast und schaute erst wieder auf als die morgendliche Eulenpost kam. Harry erwartete keinen Brief, doch zu seiner Freude kam Hedwig auf ihn zugeflogen, sie hatte einen Brief für ihn im Schnabel. Hermine und Ron, erleichtert über die Ablenkung, schauten Harry interessiert an. "Erwartest du Post, Harry?", fragte Hermine, während Harry den Brief öffnete und ein Lächeln ihm über das Gesicht huschte. "Sirius!", murmelte er und las sich den Brief durch. Doch nach und nach wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernster. "Komm schon, was hat er geschrieben?", drängte Ron und Harry las den Brief leise vor:  
  
Lieber Harry, mein Gott, ich hoffe dir ist gestern nichts passiert! Bist du verletzt oder geht es dir gut? Wie steht's mit Ron und Hermine? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht als ich es gestern Abend erfuhr. Ich dachte, dass auch dir was zugestoßen ist... Als ich hörte dass ein Hogwarts-Schüler ums Leben gekommen ist habe ich sofort an dich gedacht, vor allem weil die Angreifer Todesser waren! Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen wie froh ich bin, dass du noch rechtzeitig entkommen bist! Aber es ist jetzt nicht vorbei, im Gegenteil. Ich möchte, dass du die Anweisungen von Dumbledore genau befolgst, denn vielleicht war oder ist man hinter dir her! Das Schloss wird jetzt zwar aufs Beste bewacht und es ist auch sehr unwahrscheinlich dass man dich im Schloss angreift, aber wenn dir irgendetwas Seltsames auffällt teile es sofort Dumbledore mit, hast du verstanden, Harry? Du hättest das dunkle Mal, von dem du mir erzählt hast ernster nehmen und Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzen müssen! Aber ich will die keine Vorwürfe machen, nur denk bitte das nächste mal daran! Ich wünsche, dass du auch mich über alles auf dem Laufenden hältst! Ich hätte es nämlich wissen müssen, dass so etwas wie gestern passieren würde. Man hörte einige Gerüchte und sie haben sich bestätigt! Also, denk an meine Worte, grüß deine Freunde von mir und pass auf dich auf! Sirius  
  
97 "Mann, der macht sich ja echt Sorgen!", sagte Ron. "was hat er denn wohl für Gerüchte gehört? Mich würde immer noch interessieren warum die Todesser das Ganze eigentlich veranstaltet haben!" Und da fiel Harry noch etwas ein. "Lavender liegt ja noch im Krankenflügel, was meint ihr, gehen wir sie gleich mal besuchen?", schlug er vor. "Vielleicht weiß sie ja wirklich etwas was uns weiterhelfen könnte!" Hermine nickte zwar, doch ihr Blick verriet Zweifel. "Wenn sie etwas weiß, dann darf sie es bestimmt nicht einfach so erzählen!", mutmaßte sie. "Ich meine, vielleicht finden die Lehrer es sehr wichtig..." Harry nickte. Gedankenverloren ließ er den Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen und sah dass fast alle Schüler traurig und entsetzt aussahen. Sowieso, fand er, herrschte während des ganzen Frühstücks, welches normalerweise immer recht munter von statten lief, eine ungewohnte Stille. Viele erschienen gar nicht zum Frühstück und die, die anwesend waren sahen auch aus als hätten sie eine schlechte Nacht hinter sich. Harry fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit wie er heute den Unterricht durchhalten sollte, denn immer wieder musste er an das Fun-Paradise und dessen Folgen denken. Doch dieses Problem wurde ein paar Sekunden später von allein gelöst. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und verkündete, dass der Unterricht heute ausfallen würde. Jeder in der Großen Halle schien erleichtert zu sein, aber keiner freute sich darüber, denn freuen konnte sich heute keiner so richtig, egal worüber. Plötzlich winkte Professor Dumbledore Harry zu sich herüber. Er wusste nicht, was das heißen sollte und ging unsicher unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser führte ihn in ein kleines Zimmer hinter dem Lehrertisch. "Was kann ich für sie tun, Professor?", fragte Harry unsicher. "Ich möchte ganz sicher gehen, dass du nichts Falsches machst, hast du mich da verstanden, Harry?", sagte er leise und sah über seine krumme Adlernase streng auf ihn herab. Harry war ein wenig verblüfft und guckte ihn fragend an. "Wieso gerade ich?", platzte es aus Neugierde aus ihm heraus. "Nun, man hatte Miss Brown gestern angeblich gesagt, dass man auf der Suche nach der Person sei, die der dunkle Lord haben will!", erklärte er leise und Harry schluckte. Hatte Sirius dann Recht gehabt? "Ich will dir keine Angst machen, denn noch wurde das nicht bestätigt, und Miss Brown war gestern... nun ja, ziemlich durch den Wind, wenn wir es so sagen können...", einen Moment hielt er inne. "Aber wenn es stimmen sollte ist die Person, die der dunkle Lord haben will, gewiss kein anderer als Harry Potter! Das meinen zumindest die meisten Kollegen und deswegen wirst du dich damit abfinden müssen, dass du besonderen Schutz bekommst!" Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Er sah sich schon mit zwei Lehrern an seiner Seite durch dass Schloss gehen. Aber Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht so schlimm wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst, aber wichtig ist, dass du heute keine unnötigen Ausflüge machst, schon gar nicht alleine!" Harry wollte protestieren, denn er wollte doch zu Lavender in den Krankenflügel aber im strengen Angesicht seines Schulleiters wollte er lieber auf dessen Rat hören. "Nun denn, Harry... Lesen ist auch ein netter und sinnvoller Zeitvertreib!", sagte Dumbledore und mit einem Blitzen in den Augen drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
98 Als Harry wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, hielt er nach Hermine und Ron Ausschau, die während seines Gesprächs mit Dumbledore schon gegangen waren. Er entdeckte sie zwischen ein paar jüngeren Schülern, die sehr mitgenommen aussahen und sich von Hermine trösten ließen. Ron kam zu ihm herüber und Harry meinte zu sehen, dass seine Augen feucht glänzten. "Oh Mann... die sind alle völlig fertig!", krächzte er und ließ sich in einem Sessel neben Harry nieder. "Ich kann das gar nicht mit ansehen, doch Hermine beweist mal wieder was für eine gute Vertrauensschülerin sie ist! Sie tröstet erst mal die Kleinen... aber erzähl mal, was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" Und so berichtete Harry ihm erst einmal von dem Gespräch. "Wie, Dumbledore sagte dass das Kollegium dich für die gesuchte Person hält?", fragte er als Harry ihm alles erzählt hatte, und er nickte. "Aber Dumbledore hat nicht erwähnt dass er das auch für möglich hält?", hakte Ron weiter nach. "Nö, aber ich glaube mal, dass er das auch so sieht, auch wenn er das nicht gesagt hat.", erwiderte Harry der nicht richtig wusste auf was Ron eigentlich hinauswollte. "Sieh es doch so, Harry! Wenn Dumbledore nicht ausschließlich dich als Gesuchten sieht, dann mach dir keine Sorgen, denn dann bist du es vielleicht gar nicht!", sagte Ron. "Und wer ist es dann? Und außerdem habe ich keine Angst, denn es wurde noch nicht bestätigt dass die Todesser wirklich wegen diesem Grund im Fun- Paradise gewesen sind!", sagte Harry laut. Es stimmte auf eine Weise schon, dass es letztendlich vielleicht gar nicht er war, aber er wusste nicht wen Voldemort sonst haben wollte, und so beendete er das Thema und las ein wenig. Nach einer Weile kam Seamus mit roten Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und erzählte Harry und Ron dass er von Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Snape eine gewaltige Standpauke erhalten hatte. "Und wisst ihr was fies ist?", ereiferte er sich, "Sally-Anne ist keine Vertrauensschülerin mehr!" Überrascht schauten sie sich an. "Das ist ja was!", sagte Ron. "Und, wer ist es jetzt?" Doch das wusste Seamus auch nicht. Den Rest dieses Tages verbrachte Harry mit Reden, Schachspielen und Hausaufgaben.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fand wieder Unterricht statt, doch der normale Schulalltag wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen, denn zu nah lagen noch die Erinnerungen an den Tod von Dennis Creevy. Der Tagesprophet hatte einige Tage lang nichts anderes zu berichten als über das Massaker vom einunddreißigsten Oktober, wie es hauptsächlich genannt wurde. Es wurden Augenzeugen interviewt, Experten befragt und man versuchte auch ein Interview mit Hogwarts-Schülern zu ergattern, was Dumbledore ablehnte, besonders als man nach Harry fragte. Aber die Nachricht, dass die Todesser jemanden gesucht hatten, wurde auch nicht bestätigt, auch wenn Lavender weiterhin steif und fest behauptete genau dies gesagt bekommen zu haben. In dieser ganzen Aufregung hätte Harry am liebsten seinen Feuerblitz Primus geholt und eine fetzige Trainingsstunde eingelegt, was für ein wenig Ablenkung gesorgt hätte. Doch es blieb nach wie vor bei dem Quidditch- Verbot und Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich  
  
99 seinen Superbesen bloß anzuschauen. Am fünften Tag nach den Angriffen sahen sie zum ersten Mal Colin wieder. Er stand mit seinem Koffer neben sich in der Großen Halle, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore waren bei ihm. Eine Frau mit rötlichen Haaren und schlanker Figur hatte eine Hand auf Colins Schulter gelegt, sie sah verweint aus und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand am Arm eines großen dünnen Mannes fest. Es waren zweifellos die Eltern von Colin. Später erzählte Ginny ihnen, dass es Colin nicht besser gegangen war und das er so schlimme Alpträume hatte, welche noch nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey kurieren konnte, sodass er jetzt für einige Zeit zu seinen Eltern nach Hause fuhr. Nach zwei Wochen wurden fast alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aufgehoben, jedenfalls auf dem Schlossgelände. Am Mittwochnachmittag stieg Harry mit Ron die Wendeltreppe zum Turm von Professor Trelawney empor. Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf Wahrsagen und ließ sich bei Ron darüber gründlichst aus, und dieser konnte ihm nur zustimmen. "Ich hätte es wie Hermine machen sollen!", schnaubte Ron. "Ich hätte dieses Fach auch schon längst schmeißen sollen... was für ein Blödsinn es doch in Wahrheit ist..." Harry konnte seinem Freund da nur beipflichten. Seitdem sie das Fach Wahrsagen vor drei Jahren gewählt hatten sagte Professor Trelawney Harry jedes mal seinen Tod voraus, was er als äußerst lästig empfand. Gut, es war für ihn manchmal sehr knapp geworden doch er lebte immerhin auch jetzt noch... Seufzend stiegen sie die kleine Leiter zu dem Turmzimmer hoch und kaum standen sie oben prallte ihnen eine Wand stickiger Parfümluft entgegen. Harry rümpfte die Nase, er hasste diese schlechte Luft weil es einen immer so schläfrig machte. Bevor er sich auf einem der Polster um die vielen kleinen Tische niederließ schlich er zum Fenster und öffnete es einen Spalt breit. Erleichtert spürte er den Hauch frischer, kalter Novemberluft auf seinem Gesicht und atmete tief durch bevor er sich zu Ron setzte. Das Wetter war in den letzten Wochen fast unbemerkt winterlich geworden. Da sie das Schloss nur verlassen durften wenn sie zu den Gewächshäusern oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gingen, bekamen sie kaum etwas von dem morgendlichen Frost zu spüren bis auf den Blick auf weißlich schimmernde Wiesen. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Seamus, Dean und Neville. Neville hatte eine kleine Porzellanschale voll Flüssigkeit umgestoßen und Dean und Seamus versuchten verzweifelt die zerbrochene Schale mit einem Zauber zu reparieren. Einen Tisch weiter saßen Siney, Parvati und Lavender vor einer mit Nebel gefüllten Kugel, mit der sie sich schon im letzten Jahr beschäftigt hatten und Professor Trelawney auf dem Tisch vergessen haben musste. Begeistert starrten Lavender und Parvati in die Kugel und zeigten ab und zu mit den Finger auf sie, während Siney weniger fasziniert aussah. Halb gelangweilt, halb amüsiert schaute sie den Beiden zu und musste sich offensichtlich mehrmals ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie schaute sich auch nach einer Weile um und traf auf Harrys Blick. Siney grinste, erhob sich und setzte sich kichernd zu ihm und Ron. "Also mal ganz ehrlich... Ich sehe in dieser Kugel nichts als Nebel, keine Wolkendrachen oder sonstige Viecher!", sagte sie glucksend und Harry und Ron lachten. "Da bist du zu hundert Prozent bestimmt nicht die Einzige!", erwiderte Harry. "Aber  
  
100 langsam glaube ich sowieso das man in diesen Kugeln nichts sehen kann, außer man hat eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie..." Er schaute dabei zu den beiden Mädchen die ein leises "Oooh" von sich gaben und große Augen bekommen hatte. Harry hätte gerne gewusst was sie denn jetzt sehen konnten. "Doch, man kann in Kugeln manchmal etwas sehen!", sagte Siney langsam und sah auf einmal ernst aus. "Vielleicht nie etwas genaues, aber die Vorwarnungen sind manchmal sehr versteckt und schwer zu erkennen!", erklärte sie. Harry und Ron sahen sich überrascht an. Sie wussten nicht dass sich Siney für diese Sache interessierte. Das sagte Ron ihr dann auch. "Aber angenommen, man sieht wirklich etwas wie... wie Vorahnungen in einer Kugel...warum hat dann die Trelawney nichts über das Fun-Paradise gesehen?", fragte er und Siney zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung!", antwortete sie und guckte dann Harry an. "Es kann manchmal schmerzhaft und quälend sein, wenn man in eine Kugel guckt..." Harry sah ein wenig verdattert aus. Was meinte sie mit schmerzhaft? Als er dies fragte redete Siney eher mit sich selber als sie ihnen antwortete. "Es ist manchmal die Hölle, was du siehst!", sagte sie leise. "Schlimmste Sachen, die dir den Atem nehmen, aber du weißt nicht was es denn genau zu bedeuten hatte! Und das ist das Quälende an der ganzen Sache! Du weißt nicht ob es die Wahrheit ist, ob es dir oder anderen geschehen könnte... Es übt so etwas wie eine Macht auf dich aus, der du dich nicht leicht entziehen kannst..." Nachdenklich schaute sie mit leeren Blick ins Feuer, die Hände fest um ihre Kette geklammert als suchte sie Trost vor einer schrecklichen Erfahrung. Harry beschloss sie nicht weiter zu fragen denn in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Trauer, Wut und Hass wider. Er hätte gerne gewusst was sie für Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, doch gerade als er sich eine behutsame Frage überlegt hatte erschien Professor Trelawney aus dem schummrigen Dunkel des Raumes. Parvati und Lavender ließen sofort von der Kugel ab und schauten sie hingerissen und verehrend an. "Hallo meine Lieben", sagte sie mit ihrer gewöhnlichen rauchigen Stimme, "ich muss euch heute schon einige Mitteilungen für das nächste Halbjahr geben!" Gespannt sahen sich alle an. "Wie ihr am Rande vielleicht erfahren habt bekommt ihr nach Weihnachten ein neues Fach, dass sozusagen in meinen Unterricht gehört. Aber dazu erfahrt ihr noch irgendwann mal was. Doch mein inneres Auge teilt mir mit..." Harry, Ron und auch Siney tauschten bedeutsame Blicke und lächelten. "...dass ich euch das Fach nicht lehren werden kann! Ich weiß nicht was die Absicht des Schicksals ist, aber ihr werdet bestimmt nicht bei mir Unterricht haben!" Lavender und Parvati sahen sehr bestürzt aus, was Professor Trelawney offensichtlich gefiel, doch fast alle anderen schien froh über diese Aussicht zu sein. Doch Professor Trelawney erzählte ihnen nichts mehr darüber, sie begann das neue Thema zu erklären. Und so saßen sie zehn Minuten später jeder vor einer Porzellanschüssel, die mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und versuchten mittels ihrer Gedanken Dampfschwaden aufsteigen zu lassen die sich in bestimmter Weise formen sollten. Aber es wollte nicht so recht klappen. Doch Siney schaffte es worüber Professor Trelawney zu ihrer Verwunderung sehr beunruhigt und Siney äußerst fröhlich zu sein schien. Professor Trelawney ließ sie mit  
  
101 der praktischen Übung aufhören und begann mit einer sehr komplizierten Theorie. "Ha, ich hab's doch gewusst!", zischte Siney Harry und Ron zu. "Das Ganze kann nie und nimmer klappen! Sie hatte gerade Angst bekommen weil ihre Fantasie bei mir Wirklichkeit wurde und wir dann merken dass es Stuss ist!" Verständnislos guckten sich Harry und Ron an, bis Siney es ihnen erklärte. "Ich habe da heimlich etwas mit meinen Zauberstab nachgeholfen", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, "und als die Trelawney den Dampf gesehen hat muss sie wohl Angst bekommen haben dass ihre Märchenstunde wahr wird!" Harry und Ron brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. "Ja, Märchenstunde trifft diesen Unterricht sehr gut!", kicherte Ron. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit Professor Trelawney zu lauschen und sich über ihre Worte zu amüsieren. Als sie die Treppe wieder hinabstiegen kamen Parvati und Lavender interessiert zu Siney, die neben Harry und Ron herlief. "Siney... wie hast du das geschafft?", hauchte Parvati und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Hast du was gesehen?" Harry merkte wie sich Siney zusammenreißen musste um nicht los zu prusten. Sie setzte eine geheimnisvolle Miene auf und raunte ihnen leise etwas zu. "Zauberei.... wilde Magie, die mir die Schicksalsgöttin gesandt hat..." Harry und Ron konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und wieherten los, als Siney wild mit den Händen vor ihren ziemlich verdatterten Mitschülerinnen herumfuchtelte und dabei seltsame Worte gebrauchte die sonst nur von Professor Trelawney kommen könnten. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreichten war Siney gerade bei irgendwelchen "Göttern des Qualmes" und schien ihre reine Freude an der Sache gefunden zu haben. Als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten musste sie sich an der Wand festhalten um nicht vor Lachen hin zu fallen, denn Parvati und Lavender lauschten ihr immer noch hingerissen. Doch langsam schienen sie zu merken dass Siney sie gewaltig auf die Schippe nahm, denn sie sahen mittlerweile sehr misstrauisch aus. Rückwärts, den Blick beschwörend auf die beiden gerichtet ging Siney hinter Harry und Ron her, die sich zu Hermine gesellten, welche am Tisch saß und etwas schrieb. Sie warf Siney einen komischen Blick zu und guckte dann fragend Harry an. Dieser drehte sich um und klopfte Siney lachend auf den Rücken. "Ist okay, eine Verrückte an dieser Schule reicht schon!", sagte er und fing wieder an zu lachen als sie sich mit demselben fanatischen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu ihnen herumdrehte und die Hände beschwörend hob. Hermine huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, als Siney sie ansprach. "Hüte dich, Hermine!", rief sie mit verstellter Stimme. "Der Geist der Verrückten befiehlt dir dich in die Kugeln zu versenken und zu sehen... und nicht vergessen: tief Luft holen, sonst erstickst du in den ewigen Parfümschwaden meines Zimmers!" Jetzt lachte auch Hermine mit Siney, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, glaubte Harry. "Findest du auch das der Unterricht von dieser Verrückten Blödsinn ist?", fragte sie und Siney nickte und erzählte von der Stunde. Hermine sah so aus als wäre sie ein wenig enttäuscht dass sie nicht dabei war als Siney Professor Trelawney bloß gestellt hatte. Sie begannen ein Gespräch, und Harry hatte zeitgleich mit Ron den Eindruck dass sie die Beiden jetzt besser nicht stören sollten. "Ich hoffe dass sich die beiden mal langsam besser verstehen!", sagte Harry leise  
  
102 während er sich mit Ron zu Dean und Seamus setzte. Ron nickte und schaute zu den Mädchen herüber. Dann fingen sie mit den Hausaufgaben an und arbeiteten solange, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Sie standen ächzend auf und streckten sich und gingen dann zu Hermine und Siney, die immer noch am Reden waren. Sie fragte sie, ob sie mit zum Abendessen kommen wollten, worauf sie nickten. In der Großen Halle setzten sich Hermine und Siney sogar zusammen um weiter zu reden und Harry war darüber sehr glücklich. Er freute sich, dass sich die beiden etwas besser verstanden. Doch während des Essens betrat Professor Sinistra, ihre Lehrerin für Astrologie, die Große Halle und ging eiligen Schrittes zum Lehrertisch, die Stirn besorgt gerunzelt. Sie tuschelte mit Dumbledore und schien ihm etwas zu erklären, und kurz darauf erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe. "Es ist nichts passiert", beruhigte er die Schüler. "Wir haben nur soeben die Nachricht erhalten das dem Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein neues... sagen wir mal Tier entlaufen ist!" Die meisten Schüler atmeten sichtlich erleichtert auf als sie dies hörten. "Da Hagrid bisher noch nicht mit diesen Geschöpfen gearbeitet hat weiß er nicht wie sie sich verhalten, und die Informationen vom... vom Versand liegen noch nicht vor", erklärte Dumbledore und Harry musste grinsen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hagrid mal wieder von fremden Leuten im Pub ein seltsames Wesen gewonnen oder abgekauft, welches nun ausgerissen war. "Als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme bitte ich die Vertrauensschüler die Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zu begleiten wenn alle am Tisch das Essen beendet haben!", sagte Dumbledore abschließend und machte sich dann mit einigen Lehrern und einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen als er an Harry vorbeikam auf den Weg nach draußen. "Na, gibt's wieder nen neuen Fluffy oder Norbert?", kicherte Hermine und erklärte der unwissenden Siney von Fluffy, dem dreiköpfigen Hund, den Hagrid ebenso wie den Drachen Norbert in ihren ersten Schuljahr gewonnen hatte. Doch Harry interessierte jetzt viel mehr wer denn nun der Vertrauensschüler oder die neue Vertrauensschülerin bei den Slytherins war. Aber er konnte nichts Auffälliges sehen und wandte sich wieder seinen Tisch zu. Die meisten waren mit Essen fertig, bis dann nur noch Neville übrig blieb. Sie feuerten ihn an und Neville verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen als jemand mit der Idee kam ihn zu füttern. Endlich war auch Neville fertig und die Gryffindors machten sich unter der Führung von Hermine, die sie stolz anführte, auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch gerade als sie die große, marmorne Treppe aufsteigen wollten ging hinter ihnen die Tür auf, und heraus traten die Slytherins. Harry dachte erst er würde spinnen, doch es schien eindeutig, dass Malfoy die Führung hatte. Und als wenn der Anblick nicht schon genug wäre, ging er höhnisch zu Hermine, die einfach nur dastand und guckte. Sally-Anne, die vorherige Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins, blickte Malfoy mit einem verhassten Blick nach. "Hey, Hermine!", säuselte er leise und grinste Hermine schadenfroh an. "Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und sieh´ zu, dass du das Bad der Vertrauensschüler nach dir wieder gut wischst, denn ich habe keine Lust dass ich mich in einem Becken baden muss indem schon ein Schlammblut war! Vielleicht färbt das ja ab, ich weiß es nicht..." Mit einem triumphierenden Blick ging er zu seinen Schülern zurück und wies sie mit herrischer Stimme an sich zu beeilen. Bevor er die Treppe runter verschwand winkte er  
  
103 noch einmal Hermine, die wie vom Donner gerührt dastand. "Das gibt's doch nicht!", schnappte sie und schaute die leere Treppe hinunter. Harry, Ron und auch Siney zogen sie mit sich, doch Hermine war nun sauer. "Na toll, wie soll das denn jetzt werden, bitteschön?", fluchte sie als wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. "Dieser dreckige Schleimbeutel! War bestimmt Snapes Idee, ihn zum Vertrauensschüler zu machen!" Sie versuchten den ganzen Abend sie wieder aufzumuntern, doch es gelang ihnen nur schwer, zur groß war ihre Wut auf Malfoy und seine gemeinen Worte. Doch dann kamen Lavender und Parvati zu ihnen und fragten was los sei. Da hatte es Siney wieder erwischt! Schon als die beiden Mädchen näher kamen, fingen Harry und Ron zu glucksen und zu kichern an, und jetzt riss Siney ihre Augen auf und schaute Lavender und Parvati mit großen Augen an. "Wie, hat das euch die Schicksalsgöttin noch nicht verraten?", raunte sie und Hermine fing ein wenig an zu lächeln. Parvati sah Siney aber nur empört an. "Das ist nicht witzig!", sagte sie und Lavender stimmte ihr zu. Doch dann mussten auch sie grinsen wie Siney mit dramatischer Geste auf sie deutete, und alberten mit. "Jaaah... mein inneres Auge teilte mir mit, dass etwas Ekeliges, Schleimiges eintreffen wird!", sagte Harry laut und die anderen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum schauten sie schon skeptisch an, doch die meisten fingen laut an zu gackern, selbst Hermine lachte. "Etwas Schlimmes! Wenn mich mein Auge nicht täuscht, immerhin ist es ein Hühnerauge, meine Lieben..." (noch lauteres Lachen) "dann ist es... ahh, Leute!" Harry versuchte Professor Trelawney nachzuahmen wie sie immer Harrys Tod voraussagte. "Meine Lieben! Es kommen schlimme Zeiten auf uns zu! Das Hässliche, Schleimige...." Harry flüsterte nur noch und die anderen lauschten gespannt was kommen würde als Harry, ganz wie Professor Trelawney, eine dramatische Pause einlegte. Er zögerte die Spannung hinaus, bis er mit tragischer Miene den Satz zuende brachte. "... es ist... mein Gott... Malfoy!!!" Sie kringelten sich vor Lachen angesichts der guten Spielleistung Harrys und Hermine musste sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. "Dürfen wir uns auch während der Schulzeit betrinken?", fragte ein kleiner Junge aus der zweiten Klasse und das Lachen ging von vorne los, was die anderen noch mehr verwirrte. So hatten sie noch den ganzen Abend Spaß bis ihnen alles weh tat vor Lachen, die meisten Mitschüler hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt um an den Spaß teilzuhaben. Zu guter Letzt wollten sich Hermine und Siney an einen Beruhigungszauber ranwagen, den sie in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, nur brauchten sie dazu noch ein Versuchskaninchen. Ron meldete sich freiwillig, was er aber besser nicht getan hätte, denn der Zauber schlug fehl und bewirkte eher das Gegenteil. Alle Umstehenden kriegten sich vor Lachen kaum ein, als Ron wie ein Verrückter gackernd im Sessel saß, und nachdem bei Siney und Hermine der erste Schock über den Fehlschlag ihres Zauberspruches vergangen war machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Gegenzauber. Als sie eine Stunde später dann alle in ihren Betten lagen war Harry richtig erschöpft. "Was glaubst du", fragte er schläfrig Ron, "ob sich Hermine und Siney jetzt besser vertragen?" Doch Ron ließ nur ein Grunzen von sich hören, welches Harry als ein Ja interpretierte, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er in ein dunkles, weiches Nichts fiel.  
  
104 


	13. Kapitel 13: Ernste Gespräche

Ernste Gespräche  
  
  
  
Und auch die nächsten Tage verstanden sich Hermine und Siney um einiges besser als vorher. Zwar begannen sie ein Gespräch erst recht zögerlich, als wenn eine von beiden Angst hätte gleich angeschrien zu werden, doch letztendlich saßen sie viel öfter zusammen. Das sollte Harry und Ron aber nur Recht sein, denn jetzt konnten sie zu viert etwas unternehmen ohne dass einer von ihnen benachteiligt wurde. "Ich finde das super, dass sich die beiden jetzt endlich mal verstehen!", sagte Ron eines Morgens als sie bei Snape in den Kerkern saßen und schaute zu Siney und Hermine herüber, die gemeinsam vorne an Snapes Tisch standen und Drachenzähne auswogen die sie anschließend zu Staub zermahlen sollten. "Ja, ich finde das auch gut!", erwiderte Harry und rührte in seinem brodelnden Kessel rum. "Hey ihr beiden, beeilt euch mal, das Gemisch ist schon am Köcheln!" Hermine und Siney kamen kichernd näher. "Ja, schon gut, wir kommen ja!", sagte Hermine. "Dafür habt ihr dann gleich wenigstens was zu lachen!" Und sie fingen wieder an zu kichern und zu giggeln, und Snape schaute schon misstrauisch zu ihnen herüber. "Mensch was ist denn los?", rief Harry als sich Hermine und Siney immer noch nicht beruhigen konnten. Siney winkte sie näher zu sich heran und begann zu erklären. "Die Drachenzähne... es dürfen ja bloß nicht zu viele werden... und Hermine und ich haben die Waage ein klein wenig in ihrer Messeinheit verändert, gerade als Malfoy kam....", sagte sie und Harry war begeistert, ebenso wie Ron. "Aber wisst ihr denn was passiert wenn es zu viele Drachenzähne sind?", fragte Ron und Hermine nickte. Doch gerade als sie antworten wollte ließ sie ein erschrockener Aufschrei herumwirbeln. Es waren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle gewesen, die zusammen an einem Kessel gearbeitet hatten und nun die Drachenzähne zu dem kochenden Gebräu gegeben hatten. Die Flüssigkeit war, statt sich purpurrot zu färben, durch den Kesselboden gesickert und tropfte nun auf die Erde, wo sie unter lautem Zischen den Boden in ein weiches Etwas formte. "Hilfe, was ist das denn für ein Zeugs... der Boden wird ja flüssig!", schrie Malfoy und sofort kam Snape herangeeilt und wischte die Flüssigkeit mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes weg, doch der Boden blieb weich und begann einzusacken. Crabbe, der einen seiner riesigen Füße auf der weichen Stelle stehen hatte, sank langsam mit ein, und die Gryffindors konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, wie Crabbe vor Angst jaulte. "HILFE!", schrie er. "Ich ertrinke im Boden!" Harry dachte er müsste jeden Moment sterben vor Lachen, sein Bauch tat ihm schon furchtbar weh, und Hermine und Siney freuten sich besonders dass ihr Streich gelungen war. Snape fluchte laut und versuchte Crabbe aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien und den Boden in seinen Ursprung  
  
105 zurück zu verwandeln. "Wer von euch hat die Drachenzähne ausgewogen?", fragte er und sah einen nach den andern mit wütenden Augen an. "Ihr Idioten, ihr habt zu viele genommen! Wer von euch Schlauen war das?" Malfoys blasses Gesicht lief rosa an als er ich meldete. "Aber Professor! Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte! Die Zahl an der Waage war richtig!", erwiderte er und starrte zu Hermine und Siney herüber, die sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten und noch lauter lachten. Doch das hätten sie besser nicht getan, denn jetzt schöpfte nicht nur Malfoy, sondern auch Snape einen Verdacht. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht waren das die da, die waren vor mir dran und haben die ganze Zeit schon gelacht!", sagte er und Snape wandte seinen Blick zu dem Tisch von Hermine, Siney, Harry und Ron, etwas Tückisches glänzte darin. "Stimmt das, Miss Eldird und Granger?", fragte er. "Haben sie falsch ausgemessen?" "Aber nein, Professor!", sagte Siney mit einer Unschuldsmiene. "Seit wann messe ich denn für andere ihren Kram aus? Da sollte Draco vielleicht mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen wenn er die Zahlen an der Waage nicht mehr richtig lesen kann..." Ihre letzten Worte gingen schon im brüllenden Gelächter der Mitschüler unter, doch Snape war nicht zufrieden gestellt. "Ich glaube kaum dass dieser Schüler ein Augenproblem hat, Miss Eldird!", sagte er mit kalter Stimme und das Lachen verstummte. "Das können wir sehr leicht überprüfen..." Und mit diesen Worten ging er zur Waage, und Siney und Hermine wurden plötzlich sehr blass. "Wir müssten sie erst zurückverwandeln... verdammt, jetzt wird´s eng! Das haben wir vergessen..." Und kaum hatte Hermine das gesagt drehte sich Snape mit einem gehässigem Lächeln wieder ihnen zu. "Tja, meine Damen, können sie das erklären warum hier eine ganz andere Einheit ist?", fragte er und durchbohrte sie mit unheilvollen Blicken. Siney zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, tut mir furchtbar leid, Professor, ich weiß das nicht!", sagte sie mit einer Engelsmiene und guckte zu Hermine, die ängstlich neben ihr stand. Und auch Harry wusste mittlerweile dass man vorallem jetzt Snape nicht noch verärgern sollte, doch Siney schien das nicht zu wissen oder es interessierte sie nicht. Harry spürte wie Hermine neben ihm schluckte und dann auch mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Soso, das wissen sie nicht!", wiederholte Snape langsam und trat an ihren Tisch. Alle Gryffindors und auch Slytherins blickten gespannt zu ihnen herüber. "Zauberstab her!", forderte Snape sie auf. Siney sah ein wenig verdutzt aus, doch Hermine ahnte was Snape nun vorhatte, und sie wurde noch blasser. Und auch Siney schien zu begreifen was Snape nun vorhatte und warf einen beunruhigten Blick zu Hermine, als sie ihren Zauberstab Snape in die Hand drückte. Dieser nahm ihn und richtete seinen eigenen darauf. "Prior Incantado!", sagte er und aus der Spitze von Sineys Zauberstab erschien die Gießkanne, die sie bei Professor McGonagall in der vorherigen Stunde verwandeln mussten, allerdings nur in einem Schatten aus grauen Rauch. Snape sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. "Deletrius!", murmelte er und die Gestalt der Gießkanne verpuffte zu kleinen Wölkchen. Dann forderte er Hermine auf ihren Zauberstab zu geben, und machte das  
  
106 gleiche wie mit Sineys. Und da saß Hermine in der Falle. Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erschienen die Schatten von Buchstaben oder Ziffern, die sich langsam in eine ihnen alle sehr bekannten Messeinheit verformte. Mit einem bösen Lächeln ließ Snape den Schatten der Ziffern verschwinden und ging langsam und mit zufriedenem Gesicht wieder nach vorne. Malfoy sah auch sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. "Soso, sie wissen nicht wie sich so plötzlich - wie von Zauberei - die Einheit ändern kann...", sagte er gefährlich leise. Hermine sah ziemlich elend aus, und auch Siney schien nun nicht mehr so sicher zu sein. "Strafarbeit, für euren ganzen Tisch! Und zehn Punkte Abzug wegen mutwilliger Beschädigung fremden Eigentums!" Und mit diesen Worten brummte er Harry, Ron, Hermine und Siney einen urlangen Aufsatz auf. Mit schlechter Laune brachten sie den Rest des Schultages hinter sich, denn nach dem schweren Unterricht in den anderen Fächern, als sich die anderen schon auf ihre freie Zeit freuten, mussten sie in die Bibliothek gehen um aus irgendwelchen Wälzern die Wirkung und Anwendung irgendwelcher Zaubertränke herausfinden. "Mann, der Typ spinnt doch!", schnaubte Ron als er nun das fünfte dicke Buch erfolglos durchblättert hatte. "Diese Sachen stehen bestimmt in Büchern die wir nicht kennen oder in der verbotenen Abteilung stehen... damit wir auch ja schön scheitern an diesem Aufsatz..." Die anderen nickten stöhnend. Sie saßen mittlerweile schon zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek und sie hatten nur drei von sieben Fragen beantworten können. "Das kann noch ewig dauern...", maulte Hermine. "Naja, wir sind ja selbst Schuld! Und es tut mir leid dass auch ihr diese Strafe abbekommen habt!", sagte sie an Harry und Ron gewandt. Siney sagte gar nichts, verbissen durchstöberte sie einen Stapel Bücher und ließ ab und zu ein fluchendes Gemurmel von sich. Dann schmiss sie das Buch zur Seite und stand so abrupt auf, dass sich die anderen erschreckten. "Das hat doch keinen Sinn!", sagte sie laut. "Mir ist es jetzt egal was ist... ich gehe in der verbotenen Abteilung gucken!" Die anderen sahen sie verblüfft an. "Das würde ich nicht tun, Siney!", warnte Harry doch Siney lachte nur. "Mensch Leute, ich will heute noch mal ins Bett!", sagte sie. "Und zum Abendessen will ich auch und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nur in der verbotenen Abteilung wirklich was Ausführliches finden!" Sie stand auf und machte sich heimlich und mit einem letzten Blick, ob jemand anderes sie beobachtete auf den Weg zu dem abgesperrten Teil der Bibliothek, den man sonst nur mit einer bestimmten Lehrererlaubnis betreten durfte. Verwundert guckten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine an. "Was die sich traut...", sagte Hermine bevor sie wieder mit ihrer Suche begannen. "So eine dämliche Sucherei würde ich nie in meinem Leben freiwillig machen, dass könnt ihr mir gl-", wollte Harry sagen doch weiter kam er nicht denn aus der verbotenen Abteilung kam ein erschrockenes Quietschen, dass eindeutig von Siney kam. Madam Pince, die strenge Bibliothekarin hatte bisher nichts von Sineys verbotenen Ausflug mitbekommen, doch nun schaute sie misstrauisch zu ihnen herüber. Schnell wandten sie ihre Blicke wieder ihren Büchern zu und taten so als würden sie arbeiten. Als Harry vorsichtig den Kopf hob und sah, dass Madam Pince sich wieder abgewandt hatte, stand Hermine vorsichtig auf und ging, den Blick immer auf die Bibliothekarin gerichtet auch in die verbotene Abteilung, und auch Harry folgte  
  
107 ihr. Er bedeutete Ron, der auch kommen wollte, Wache zu stehen was Ron wohl nicht sehr behagte doch er widersprach nicht. "Ich komme gleich wieder und sage dir was los ist!", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu und verschwand hinter einem großen Bücherregal und ging in die verbotenen Abteilung, die nur durch eine eiserne Kette versperrt war. Er huschte den Gang entlang, immer den Stimmen der Mädchen nach, bis er sie entdeckte. Siney lag vornüber gebeugt über einem Buch, und Hermine stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Dann entdeckte sie ihn. "Harry, hilf mal! Halt dieses dämliche Buch fest!", wisperte sie und als Harry atemlos näher trat erfasste er die unangenehme Lage: Siney hatte sich wohl auf der Suche nach einem Buch über ein anderes gebeugt, welches kleine spitze Krallen hatte und nun ihre Kette fest umklammert hielt. Hermine versuchte den Griff der Krallen zu lösen, wozu sie zwei Hände brauchte, doch kaum hatte sie die eine Hand gelöst hatte sich die andere wieder um die Kette geklammert. Dann hatte sie es fast geschafft, doch statt der Kette umklammerte das Krallenbuch nun Sineys Haare. Schnell kam Harry ihnen zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schafften sie es Siney von dem lästigen Buch zu befreien. "Danke!" keuchte sie. "Alleine hätte ich es nicht so ohne Weiteres geschafft! Doch dafür habe ich ein Buch gefunden, wo alle Fragen drin beantwortet werden können!" "Klasse!", erwiderte Hermine leise und sie versuchten sich so leise wie möglich zurück zu ziehen. Endlich saßen sie wieder neben Ron am Tisch, der sich vor Neugierde fast überschlug. "Na endlich seid ihr zurück!", hauchte er. "Noch ein wenig länger und ich wäre euch hinterher gekommen! Aber jetzt sagt doch mal, was war los?" Und so berichteten sie von dem klammerwütigen Buch. Ron runzelte die Stirn und schien froh zu sein sich nicht mit diesem Ding befasst haben zu müssen. "Na, wer weiß was sich dieses Monster bei mir sonst noch so gekrallt hätte!", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd und Harry musste grinsen. Doch Hermine und Siney gingen bis auf ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht weiter auf diesen Kommentar ein. "Aber da fällt mir wieder auf, Siney, deine Kette sieht total schön aus!", sagte Hermine und betrachtete den kleinen Kristall, der an einem silbernen Band um Sineys Hals hing. Als Hermine sie auf die Kette ansprach umklammerte sie diese. "J-ja... findest du...?", stotterte sie. Hermine nickte. "Ja. Wo hast du sie weg? Darf ich mir sie mal umlegen?", fragte sie weiter doch Siney zuckte erschrocken zurück, und Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sie verwundert an. "Nein, weil...weil...", stotterte Siney und wurde erst rot und dann blass. "Es...es ist das Einzigste was ich von meiner Mutter habe... ich kann es niemandem geben....es ist wirklich das Einzigste, verstehst du?" Hermine nickte vorsichtig und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Harry, der sehr verständnisvoll nickte. "Ja, ich verstehe!", sagte er nur leise. "Ich habe von meinen Eltern auch kaum etwas, und mein Tarnumhang, der kommt von meinem Vater... es tut mir auch weh ihn in fremden Händen zu wissen. Auch wenn es nur ein Umhang ist, immerhin das Einzigste was mir mein Vater alleine vererbt hatte bevor...bevor er umgebracht wurde." Am Tisch wurde es ganz still und alle schwiegen betreten. Doch Harry lag die Frage auf der Zunge, die er sich schon lange gefragt hatte, und jetzt traute er es sich zu fragen. "Was... was ist denn mit deiner Mutter passiert? Und mit deinem Vater?", fragte er behutsam und Siney sah erst wütend, doch dann sehr schmerzlich getroffen aus.  
  
108 "Ich weiß nicht was mit meiner Mutter passiert ist!", antwortete sie zögernd. "Ich habe sie nie kennengelernt, und ich habe auch kein Foto von ihr. Ich weiß noch nichtmal wer sie war... sie starb kurz nach meiner Geburt, warum weiß ich auch nicht..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ins Leere. Harry wusste nur zu genau dass es sehr unangenehm war wenn ihn jemand über seine tote Familie ausfragte, doch er wollte noch etwas wissen, und so überwand er sein schlechtes Gefühl und fragte Siney. "Und... und dein Vater?", fragte er leise und sah dass er damit auch die Fragen von Ron und Hermine ausgedrückt hatte. Doch in Sineys traurigen Blick mischte sich plötzlich Wut. "Ich weiß es nicht! Und ich will es nicht wissen!", sagte sie scharf und Harry zuckte ein wenig zurück bei dieser heftigen Reaktion. "Für mich ist er als Vater für immer gestorben - wenn er denn je einer hätte gewesen sein können!" Harry ging nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein und auch Hermine und Ron wussten dass es jetzt besser sein würde nicht weiter zu fragen, auch wenn sie bestimmt genauso gern wie Harry erfahren hätten wer ihr Vater war und warum sie ihn so viel Hass entgegenbrachte. Was er wohl getan hatte?, fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Und was mit ihrer Mutter passiert war? "´Tschuldigung", murmelte Siney plötzlich leise und senkte den Blick. "Ist schon okay!", erwiderte Harry leise. "Wollen wir denn jetzt schnell den Aufsatz für Snape fertigschreiben und dann zum Essen gehen?" Er sah sich fragend um und die anderen nickten. Sie redeten nicht mehr viel und schrieben weiter. Siney hatte Recht gehabt mit dem Buch, denn sie fanden alles was gefragt war. Anschließend brachten Harry und Siney das Buch wieder an seinen Platz zurück, wobei sie um das klammernde Buch einen großen Bogen machten, welches noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. Dann gingen sie hinauf in die Große Halle um zu Abend zu essen. "Schreibt ihr immer noch an Snapes Aufgabe?", fragte Dean als sie sich zu ihm und Seamus gesetzt hatten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein wir haben´s zum Glück geschafft!", erwiderte Harry. "Sag mal Harry, wollen wir nicht nachher mal versuchen den Tarnumhang zurück zu bekommen?", fragte Ron nach einer Zeit und Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Dann begann er zu lachen. "Wie willst du das denn bitteschön anstellen?", rief er. "Glaubst du wir können zu Snape gehen und ihn fragen ob er mir meinen Tarnumhang geben könnte?" Auch Hermine lachte, und Siney huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. "Warum bittest du ihn nicht gleich mitzukommen um sich von uns unsere Geheimgänge oder sonst was zeigen zu lassen?", lachte Hermine, doch Ron sah sie nur empört an. "Glaubst du dass Dumbledore den Tarnumhang unter Snapes Obhut lässt?, fragte er und da kam Harry eine Idee. "Ja, da hast du eigentlich Recht!", sagte er und warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch ob Dumbledore noch anwesend war. Er entdeckte ihn zwischen Professor McGonagall und Snape, also würde er warten müssen bis er aufstand und alleine ging. "Glaubst du dass Dumbledore ihn dir so einfach gibt?", fragte Hermine voller Zweifel und Harry nickte. "Sicher, wenn ich ihm von unserer Strafaufgabe erzähle, die wir von Snape gekriegt  
  
109 haben und zum Beispiel nur mit dem Buch aus dem verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek lösen konnten? Da ist so ein Tarnumhang wichtig!", sagte er doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher, und du erzählst ihm dass du eine Regel gebrochen hast, und er gibt ihn dir wieder oder was?" "Ich weiß nicht, versuchen können wir´s ja!", erwiderte Harry. "Außerdem ist es doch nur zu unseren Vorteil wenn Dumbledore von der unfairen Aufgabenstellung hört!" Da sagte auch endlich mal Siney wieder etwas. "Ach, ich finde das nicht so klug!", sagte sie. "Ich würde nicht meine Regelbrüche bekanntgeben, auch wenn ich auf gutem Fuß zum Direktor stehe! Denn er hat auch seine Pflichten und kann sowas nicht durchgehen lassen, auch wenn er Lieblinge haben sollte was ich bei diesem großartigen Mann nicht glaube..." "Aber wie soll ich ihn wiederkriegen? Wie du vielleicht nicht wusstest hat Snape ihn mir weggenommen als... als ich im Schloss unterwegs war...", Harry wollte jetzt nicht auf das Thema ihrer Vergiftung zurückkommen, doch sie schien es schon zu ahnen. "Ähm...naja...aber versuch es doch indem du ihm sagst dass er doch dein einziges Erbstück von deinem Vater ist und du ihn gerne wiederhaben möchtest...", schlug Siney vor und Harry schaute sie überrascht an. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass sie selber auf so ein Thema ansprechen würde, doch während er sich ihren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gingen ließ merkte er, dass dies vielleicht wirklich eine Möglichkeit war. "Okay, ich versuche es dann mal!", sagte er und wartete bis Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte und zur großen Tür marschierte um in sein Büro zu gehen. Harry holte tief Luft, ließ sich von den anderen Glück wünschen und eilte dann Dumbledore hinterher. Er war schon fast hinter seinem geheimen Durchgang durch den steinernen Wasserspeier gelangt als Harry ihn fragte. "Entschuldigen sie, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte er etwas außer Atem und Dumbledore drehte sich mit einem zum Teil amüsierten und besorgten Blick zu ihn herum. "Was gibt es dringendes, Harry?", fragte er und Harry versuchte sein Glück, genauso wie Siney es formuliert hatte. Er wartete mit klopfenden Herzen auf die Antwort, doch Dumbledore sah ihn nur nachdenklich an. Doch dann schaute er sich um und sagte: "Komm mal mit in mein Zimmer!" Er drehte sich um und ging die steile Wendeltreppe herauf, und Harry folgte ihm mit einem unsicheren Gefühl. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Dumbledore jetzt von ihm wollte, und er spürte wie ihm seine Knie weich wurden, als er seinem Direktor folgte. Immer höher ging es, bis Dumbledore stehen blieb und seine Bürotür mit einem leisen Zauberspruch öffnete. Er trat ein und Harry folgte ihm. Es war wie immer sehr interessant für Harry in Dumbledores Büro zu sein, auch wenn sich seit seinem letzten Besuch hier oben nicht viel verändert zu haben schien. Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, saß auf seiner Stange an der Wand und schlief friedlich. Doch als er die Geräusche hörte blinzelte er leicht und ließ einen wohlklingenden Laut hören, als er Harry erblickte. Harry hatte dieses wundervolle Geschöpf in sein Herz geschlossen schon als er zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht hatte, damals war er ihm in einer tödlichen Situation zu Hilfe gekommen, und seine Stimme verlieh ihm immer eine unerklärliche Kraft. Ob es daran lag, das die Phönixfeder, die in seinem Zauberstab war von Fawkes kam - er wusste es nicht doch er brachte diesem  
  
110 Geschöpf seine Verehrung dar. Auch jetzt war sein Blick auf die schönen Federn des Phönix gerichtet, als Dumbledore ihn bat Platz zu nehmen. Mit Mühe zwang er sich von Fawkes zu Dumbledore zu blicken, der mit einem ernsten Blick hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. "Harry, du musst wissen dass ich dir den Tarnumhang jederzeit geben würde, auch wenn du damit vielleicht so manchen Blödsinn treiben würdest...", er schmunzelte und Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so angespannt, doch der Blick seines Direktors wurde wieder ernst. "Aber im Moment haben wir alle keinen Sinn für Späße!", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich nehme an dass du selber weißt was für eine Gefahr seit Voldemorts Wiederkehr herrscht. Und gerade du, Harry, wärst besonders gefährdet. Das heißt nicht dass sich hier jemand im Schloss rumtreibt, aber doch ist es eine Gefahr für dich alleine und unsichtbar durch die Gegend zu wuseln. Denn eines sei dir gesagt, ob du diese Information je brauchen wirst oder nicht - Voldemort würde dich trotzdem sehen!" Bei diesen Worten zuckte Harry innerlich zusammen, er hatte das Gefühl dass sich dieses Gespräch in eine Richtung wand in die Harry seit Dennis Creevys Tod nicht denken wollte. Er hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, Angst. Er spürte dass er jetzt nichts hätte sagen können, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte, doch Dumbledore redete weiter. "Ich würde ihn dir aber wiedergeben, wenn du mir eines versprichst, Harry!", sagte Dumbledore. Seine Augen waren streng und doch besorgt, als er seine Bedingung stellte. "Mach keine dummen Fehler, Harry! Gehe nirgendwo hin wenn du unsichtbar bist und dir andere nicht helfen können. Denn sonst wärest du in der Falle. Voldemort fände als ein Teil seiner grausamen Spiele sicher daran Gefallen, wenn er weiß was du denkst, und zwar dass du selbst in die Arme des Todes gerannt bist, ohne dass dir jemand zu Hilfe eilen könnte!" Ein Ton in Dumbledores Stimme gefiel Harry nicht, er spürte dass es ihm wirklich todernst war, und er selber spürte die Unruhe in sich. "Versprichst du mir das, Harry, dass du keine Fehler machst die dein Leben kosten können?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry nickte. "Versprichst du mir das?", fragte Dumbledore noch einmal. "Ja", brachte Harry hervor. Er versuchte dem strengen Blick stand zu halten, und schließlich stand Dumbledore auf und holte seinen Tarnumhang und übergab ihn Harry. Als dieser den fließenden Stoff in den Händen hielt, der ihn sonst immer auf seine Weise an seinen Vater denken ließ, überkam ihm ein Gefühl der Furcht. Machte dieser Umhang ihn für Voldemort wirklich sichtbar? Doch Harry hatte kein Bedürfnis dies je ausprobieren zu wollen, und so nickte er noch einmal als er Dumbledores Blick traf. Harry wusste nicht ob er jetzt gehen sollte, und so erhob er sich vorsichtig doch Dumbledore bedeutete ihm sitzen zu bleiben. Harry ließ sich wieder nieder. Er wollte nicht weiterreden, er hatte das dringende Gefühl dass die Situation um den Kampf gegen Voldemort sehr ernst stand, ob dies nun stimmte oder nicht wusste er nicht. "Hast du sonst noch wichtige Fragen, wo du glaubst dass ich die Antworten wüsste?", fragte er und Harry wunderte sich. Was sollte das? Aber da fiel ihm etwas ein... Harry zögerte. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore mit ihm darüber reden würde. Und eigentlich ging es Harry auch nichts an... Er überlegte angestrengt und ihm fiel dabei nicht auf, dass Professor Dumbledore in fragen ansah. Plötzlich räusperte sich Professor Dumbledore und Harry schreckte auf. Dumbledore sah auf, als hätte er erraten was  
  
111 Harry dachte. "Hat es vielleicht mit dem Angriff auf Miss Eldird zu tun? In letzter zeit geschehen schreckliche Dinge, Harry, aber ich vermag keine Lösung zu den aufkommenden Fragen zu finden...", sagte er und Harry nickte leicht enttäuscht, auch wenn er noch eine Frage auf dem Gewissen hatte. "... und was die Todesser im Fun-Paradise wollten wissen wir auch nicht... jedenfalls bis jetzt!", sagte er weiter und ein wenig Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme. Harry dachte jetzt deutlicher denn je dass Dumbledore mehr wusste als er es je einem sagen würde. Und irgendein Gefühl in Harrys Herz schien ihm zu wissen zu geben, dass Dumbledore mit ernsten Sorgen an Voldemort dachte. Eine Weile lnag blieben sie stumm sitzen, jeder hang seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich stand Dumbledore auf, und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete er sich von Harry und erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen. Und als Harry die Wendeltreppe wieder hinabstieg merkte er dass er dieses Gespräch für sich behalten wollte, denn er wollte seine Freunde nicht die Angst und Unruhe mitgeben, die er seit dem ernsten Gespräch in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen immer mit sich im Herz herumtrug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
112 


	14. Kapitel 14: Elementarkunde

Elementarkunde In jedem neuen Schuljahr gab es für die Hogwarts Schüler viele neue Fächer in denen sie sich behaupten mussten. Einige konnten die Schüler selbst wählen und diese auch schnell wieder hinschmeißen, wenn sie die Nase voll davon hatten, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Doch es gab auch einige Fächer, welche Pflicht für alle Schüler waren. Eines dieser Fächer war Elementarkunde, ein neues Fach für Schüler der sechsten Klassen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Siney hatten dieses Fach bisher nur ein einziges Mal gehabt, nämlich an ihrem ersten Schultag in diesem Jahr. In dieser Stunde hatten sie mit Professor Didschey, einem recht freundlichen Lehrer besprochen, welches die wichtigsten Elemente sind und wie die Muggel sie gebrauchen. Er kündigte an, dass sie dieses Thema später in diesem Jahr noch weiter vertiefen wollten, doch bisher blieb dieser Tag aus und so verschwand das Fach auf unbestimmte Zeit von ihren Stundenplänen. Heute jedoch hatte Professor McGonagall in ihrer Unterrichtsstunde eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. "Wie sie sich sicher noch alle erinnern können, war eine ihrer ersten Stunden in diesem Jahr das Fach Elementarkunde bei Professor Didschey. Nun, ich möchte ihnen sagen, dass der Unterricht ab der nächsten Woche fortgesetzt wird. Professor Didschey erwartet sie allesamt Montagnachmittag in seinem Klassenraum!", sagte sie. "Haben wir mal wieder zusammen mit den Slytherins?", fragte Dean Thomas mit angewiderten Blick, doch zur Erleichterung aller schüttelte Professor McGonagall heftig mit dem Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid für sie!", sagte sie und musste grinsen. "Das Fach Elementarkunde wird ihnen noch einiges abverlangen. Da ist es sinnvoller kleinere Klassen zu bilden, damit jeder Schüler auch gut mitkommt. aber dazu wird ihnen Professor Didschey am Montag noch etwas sagen. Aber nun weiter mit unserem Unterricht. Wer war als letztes an der Reihe?" Und so setzte Professor McGonagall ihren Unterricht fort. Harry war froh, dass der Schulstress sich in letzter Zeit wieder ein kleines bisschen wieder gelegt hatte, doch schon jetzt musste er an die bevorstehenden Prüfungen denken, auch wenn diese erst in ungefähr sechs Monaten stattfinden würden. Doch das, was sie bisher in diesem Jahr gelernt hatten, reichte schon vollkommen als Prüfungsstoff, fand Harry. Und wenn dann auch noch ein neues Fach hinzukam für das er lernen musste... immerhin hatte er Hermine und Siney, die ihm sicherlich etwas zur Hand gehen konnten. Der von vielen mit Spannung erwartete Montag war schnell gekommen, und auch der Vormittag ging recht schnell um. Die Gryffindorschüler wurden nun zusehends aufgeregter. Sie rätselten, um was es heute wohl bei Professor Didschey in der Stunde gehen würde. "Hoffentlich wird dieser Unterricht interessant.", sagte Siney mit kritischer Miene, als sie sich vor dem Klassenraum versammelten. "Das glaube ich schon,", erwiderte Hermine. "Immerhin war die erste Stunde doch auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, oder?" Siney nickte leicht. "Also, ich fand die Stunde extrem schwer.", verkündete Ron. "Ich habe schon in der ersten Stunde kaum etwas verstanden... wie soll das nur werden?" Harry grinste, 113 doch Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ron! Vielleicht musst du auch mal aufpassen!", sagte sie. "Dann verstehst du sicherlich mehr!" Ron zog eine Grimasse, und Harry lächelte. "Ja, vielleicht!", sagte Harry. "Aber hoffentlich textet er uns nicht die ganze Zeit nur zu, weil dann ist es für mich unmöglich noch aufzupassen..." "Oh mann, genauso wie bei Professor Binns!", warf Ron ein und verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. "Wenn ich nur schon an die nächste Geschichtsstunde denke..." Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen. Die Tür zu Professor Didscheys Klassenraum öffnete sich und der freundlich dreinschauende Zauberer winkte seine Schüler herein. "Nun kommen sie, kommen sie!", forderte er sie lächelnd auf. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Siney betraten die Klasse und setzten sich in eine Bank der zweiten Reihe. In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill, wie es sonst nur bei Snape der Fall war, jeder hatte seine Pergamentrollen und Bücher vor sich auf den Tischen und guckte ihren Lehrer erwartungsvoll an. "So, meine Lieben. So schnell sieht man also schon wieder...", sagte Professor Didschey mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. "Wir wollen uns in den nächsten Wochen ein wenig genauer mit einer schwierigen Wissenschaft, der Elementarkunde, befassen! Ich erwarte dazu äußerste Konzentration von ihnen, dafür werden sie aber auch eine Menge wichtiger Dinge lernen, auf die sie in ihrem weiteren Leben nicht mehr verzichten wollen und können. Dieser Teilbereich der Magie ist einer der wichtigsten und mächtigsten, das können sie mir glauben!" Die gesamte Klasse lauschte den Worten Professor Didscheys aufgeregt und gespannt. "Elemantarkunde... was soll das heißen, mögen sich jetzt einige von ihnen fragen. Nun, wie sie sicherlich alle wissen, gibt es vier Elemente: Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde. Diese vier Elemente sind wichtige Bestandteile der Magie. Diese heraufzubeschwören ist allerdings keine leichte Aufgabe und es wird schwierig werden ihnen ein wenig davon beizubringen. Viele Zauberer haben die Elementarkunde jahrelang studiert, um von den Elementen Gebrauch machen zu können. Es gibt nur wenige Meister in diesem Gebiet. Einer davon ist unser Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore. Aber auch der, den wir alle fürchten, besitzt die Gabe mit den Elementen umgehen zu können. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, welche Schäden und Katastrophen die bösen Mächte mit der Kraft der Elemente verursachen können!", sagte Professor Didschey und erntete damit die besorgten Blicke seiner Schüler. "Ich möchte ihnen damit jetzt keine Angst machen, doch sollten sie darüber informiert sein. Ich werde ihnen beibringen, wie sie sich einige Elemente für kleinere Zaubereien zu Nutze machen können oder sich davor schützen können." Nachdem Professor Didschey aufgehört hatte zu sprechen war einen kurzen Moment still in der Klasse, bis dann schließlich Hermine unsicher die Hand hob. "Ja, bitte, Miss Granger?" "Ähm... ich habe eine Frage...und zwar habe ich mal etwas von einem fünften Element gehört. Können sie vielleicht erklären, was das ist?", fragte sie zögerlich. Professor Didschey hielt einen Moment lang inne, ehe er langsam antwortete. "Ja, das kann ich. Gut, dass sie das fragen, Miss Granger!", sagte er. "Also... als das fünfte Element bezeichnet man eine unvorstellbare Macht, die dem Zauberer zu Teil wird, der alle vier Elemente gleichzeitig zusammen heraufbeschwört und so eine 114 unglaubliche Kraft aufwendet. Das fünfte Element hat eine riesige Zerstörungskraft, die alles vernichtet, was ihm im Wege steht..." Er machte eine kleine Pause und holte tief Luft. "Sollte dieser Zauber je von der dunklen Seite angewandt werden... dann gnade uns allen Gott!" Niemand der Schüler sagte etwas. Furcht stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Aber warum benutzt Vol-...Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer diese Macht dann nicht?", fragte Harry unsicher. Die anderen sahen so aus als wenn auch sie nur das wissen wollten. Professor Didschey schien genau zu überlegen, wie er zu antworten hatte. "Weil der Dunkle Lord nach seiner schrecklichen Wiederkehr noch nicht genug Macht gesammelt hat, um so einen mächtigen Zauber anzuwenden. Würde er es jetzt versuchen, hätte er keine Kraft mehr haben. Er würde endgültig nur noch als leere Hülle enden, wenn nicht sogar sterben.", erwiderte Professor Didschey. "Doch wenn er... ich meine... könnte er es schaffen?", fragte Parvati Patil mit schriller Stimme und drückte damit auch die Angst der anderen aus. Doch ihr Lehrer zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung...und wenn ich es ehrlich sagen soll: Ich werde es auch nie vorher wissen wollen!", sagte er zum Erschrecken Harrys, zum Erschrecken aller anderen Schüler. Anscheinend musste das fünfte Element wirklich unvorstellbar sein.. "Vielleicht noch nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore wäre in der Lage, das fünfte Element im Kampf gegen das Böse heraufzubeschwören, wenn diese Macht erst einmal entfesselt ist!" Daraufhin kehrte eine etwas längere Stille ein. Jeder schien seinen Gedanken und Ängsten nachzuhängen. Auch Harry dachte mit Unbehagen an das eben Gehörte. Dann endlich meldete sich Professor Didschey wieder zu Wort. "Doch nun Schluss damit!", sagte er, nun wieder fröhlicher als davor. "Es ist besser sich über solch unklaren Dinge keinen Kopf zu machen. Wir wollen schließlich nochmal mit unserem Unterricht fortfahren, oder etwa nicht?" Die Klasse sah erleichtert aus, anscheinend hatte keiner von ihnen große Lust sich damit den Kopf zu zermartern. Doch Harry hätte gerne noch etwas mehr über dieses fünfte Element erfahren. Und mit den Worten Professor Didscheys kam Harry auch ins Grübeln. Bisher hatte er sich noch nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es auch so unglaubliche Mächte in der Welt der Zauberer gab und welche Folgen das haben könnte, wenn sie von der dunklen Seite angewandt würden. Dann wurde er von Professor Didscheys Worte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Wenn ich sie mit einem Feuerfluch angreifen würde...", begann der Lehrer, "...was wäre dann die beste Möglichkeit diesen abzuwehren?" Er wartete noch eine Weile, damit auch mal jemand anderes außer Hermine und Siney eine Chance hatten sich zu melden um einen Vorschag zu machen. Ron hob zögernd die Hand. "Ja, bitte?!", forderte Professor Didschey ihn auf. "Also, ich glaube es wäre das Beste den Fluch mit einem Wassergegenfluch abzuwehren, oder nicht?", sagte Ron leise und unsicher. "Warum so unsicher?", fragte Professor Didschey munter. "Goldrichtig!!!" Ron strahlte. "Na gut, dann wollen wir das heute mal probieren!", meinte ihr Lehrer. Und so verbrachten die Schüler den kleinen, verbleibenden Rest der Stunde damit, zu versuchen den Feuerfluch sowie den Wassergegenfluch zu erschaffen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber dann beherrschten sie es alle mehr oder weniger gut, und sie 115 feuerten sich gegenseitig Feuerflüche entgegen, welche mit dem Gegenfluch abgewehrt wurden. So ganz ohne Unfälle passierte das Ganze aber nicht. Hermine, die mit Neville zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte einen leicht verbrannten Pony und Harry war oben bis unten patschnass, was von Ron wohl aber eher Absicht war. Auch die anderen Schüler beklagten sich über kleinere Verbrennungen und nasse Kleidung, doch Professor Didschey war trotzdem von ihre Leistungen begeistert. "So schnell und in so kurzer Zeit haben kaum irgendwelche anderen Schüler das bisher geschafft!", lobte er sie und sie bekamen erst einmal einige Punkte für ihr Haus, was sie natürlich ungemein freute. Als die Schulglocke dann läutete und das Ende der Stunde verkündete, machten sich alle Schüler erschöpft und begeistert auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Von der Furcht, die sie alle bei Professor Didscheys Worten zu dem fünften Element hatten, war so gut wie nichts mehr zu spüren, auch wenn die Worte einen bitteren Beigeschmack der Stunde hinterlassen hatten. Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten über das neue Schulfach. "Die Stunde war ja eigentlich ganz gut, wenn mir Neville nur nicht die Haare weggesengt hätte!", schnaubte Hermine leicht verärgert und zupfte sich einige, wenige verbliebende Haare in die Stirn. "Och, ich fand die Stunde eigentlich große Klasse!", meinte Ron grinsend. "Klar, du hast mich ja auch von oben bis unten nass gemacht!", rief Harry lachend und stieß Ron freundschaftlich in die Seite. "Ich freue mich auch schon auf nächsten Montag!", verkündete Siney mit begeisterten Blick. Hermine nickte. "Ja, aber was Professor Didschey zu dem fünften Element gesagt hat gibt einem doch ganz schön zu denken!", meinte sie und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. "Allerdings!", meinte Seamus, der sich neben Ron in einen Sessel fallen ließ und Hermines Worte noch gehört hatte. "Also, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer mal genug Kraft dazu haben wird... da wird mir ganz anders!" "Tja, aber wie Professor Didschey gesagt hat", meinte Siney, "es ist wohl wirklich besser nicht weiter daran zu denken! Aber zum eigentlichen Thema der Stunde: auch wenn wir es angeblich gut geschafft haben - ich glaube nicht dass das Fach so einfach wie heute bleibt, was meint ihr?" "Nein, glaube ich auch nicht!", stimmte Hermine ihr bei. "Leider! Und wenn ich jetzt schon wieder an die Prüfungen denke...", seufzte Ron. "Na, aber da darfst du mich dann nicht wieder nass machen!", meinte Harry. "Ach, solange es nur nass ist...", meinte Seamus grinsend. "...schlimmer wärs wenn es dich wie Hermine treffen würde..." Er deutete auf ihre Stirn, welche nur noch von vereinzelten Strähnen bedeckt war. Sie begannen alle zu lachen, und auch Hermine konnte sich darüber nicht mehr länger ärgern und lachte mit. 116 


	15. Kapitel 15: Ein Test mit Folgen

Ein Test mit Folgen  
Langsam schien wieder der Alltag in Hogwarts einzukehren. Nach zwei Wochen kehrte auch Colin Creevy wieder zurück, er sah erholter aus als vorher, doch er hatte sich verändert. Aus dem aufgedrehten, manchmal nervigen Jungen war ein stiller und nachdenklicher Schüler geworden, er lachte nicht mehr so wie früher und überhaupt, so empfanden es Harry, Ron und Hermine würde er nie wieder so sein wie er es vor dem Tod seines Bruders war. Hermine und Siney verstanden sich mittlerweile recht gut auch wenn sie sich meist zögerlich ansprachen. Doch auch damit war Harry weit aus zufriedener, immerhin war es besser als der Streit. An diesem Samstagnachmittag beschlossen Harry und seine Freunde Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach Professor McGonagall um sie zu fragen, ob sie wieder das Schloss verlassen dürften. Und so stapften Harry, Ron und Hermine den gefrorenen Weg zu Hagrids Hütte hinab, Siney war im Schloss geblieben. Als sie an die Tür klopften hörten sie schon das Kläffen von Fang, dem Saurüden, und kurze Zeit später öffnete Hagrid die Tür. Er sah erfreut aus, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. "Sagt mal, dürft ihr denn überhaupt wieder aus dem Schloss?", fragte er und sah sich um sie von einem Lehrer begleitet wurden. "Und dann noch ohne Lehrer?" Harry nickte und Hagrid ließ sie herein. "Ja, wir haben Professor McGonagall gefragt!", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich an den großen Tisch während Hagrid Tee kochte. "Man hat nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr gehört seit dir dein neues Haustier entwischt war..." Hagrid grinste sie bei diesen Worten verlegen an. "Naja, immerhin habe ich Glück gehabt dass Dumbledore hier Schulleiter ist!", brummte er und schlürfte seinen Tee. "Ich wette ein Anderer hätte mich als Lehrer sofort gefeuert, wenn die mich mit dem erwischt hätten... aber ihr müsst mir da doch wirklich zustimmen, niedlich sahen sie aus, was?" Sie lächelten sich an. Das war natürlich klar das Hagrid etwas Gutes an dem Monster gefunden hatte. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore vorher die rote Karte gezeigt, bevor Hagrid ihnen im Rahmen des Unterrichts den Umgang mit dem Wesen vertraut gemacht hatte. Es wurde von einer Behörde abgeholt und Hagrid schien darüber erst nicht so glücklich, doch er verkraftete es besser als den Abschied von Norbert, dem kleinen Drachen. "Hast du eigentlich mittlerweile den Namen von dem Ding gefunden?", fragte Hermine und Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf und holte einen Brief von der Schrankablage und legte ihn vor ihnen auf den Tisch. "Darf ich?", fragte Harry und Hagrid nickte noch einmal. Harry entfaltete den Brief und las. Dann guckte er überrascht auf und reichte den Brief an Ron und Hermine weiter. "Die geben dir wirklich Informationen über dieses Wesen?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Es war ein Brief von der Behörde für Seltene Magische Tiere, die berichteten dass sich  
  
116 das Wesen prächtig entwickelte und sie an eine Kreuzung zwischen Wolf und Drachen glaubten und nun einen Namen für diese Rasse suchten. "Ein... ein Drache mit einem Wolf?", fragte Hermine skeptisch und ließ ihren Blick von dem Brief zu Hagrid wandern, der eifrig nickte. "Wie bitte sollen die das denn hingekriegt haben?" Harry merkte wie Hagrid angesichts dieser Frage rot wurde. "Ähm.. naja... wo die Liebe hinfällt...", nuschelte er und sie brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus. Die Vorstellung war auch wirklich zu komisch, dachte sich Harry und grinste. Doch dann wechselte Hagrid das Thema. "Wie gehts denn dem Jungen, der zuhause war?", fragte er und sah sie mit seinen käferschwarzen Augen ernst an. Harrys Herz wurde wieder schwerer wenn er an Colin dachte und erzählte Hagrid von dessen seltsamen Verhalten. Hagrid nickte traurig als er geendet hatte. "Armer Lümmel... er war immer so aufgedreht und neugierig... genauso wie sein Bruder...", Hagrid stockte und wischte sich energisch die Augen. "Wisst ihr was?", fragte er, "Als ich von dem Tod des Kleinen gehört hatte habe ich mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult! Mochte ihn eigentlich ganz gerne auch wenn er ´ne Nervensäge war... war immer so interessiert an meinen Unterricht..." Betreten schauten Harry, Ron und Hermine zu Boden, als eine große Träne an Hagrids Gesicht hinablief und sich in seinen Bart verlor. Auch Hermine schniefte leise, die Erinnerung an den Tod von Dennis kam wieder hoch und trübte alle gute Stimmung. Dann endlich ergriff Hagrid wieder das Wort in der unangenehmen Stille. "Aber er ist auf eine ehrvolle Weise gestorben... im Kampf gegen das Böse kann man nicht all zu viel ausrichten, aber er hats versucht!", sagte er und versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln. Den Rest des Tages versuchten sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken um Dennis zu machen und erzählten von ihrem Unterricht. Hagrid lauschte sehnsüchtig ihren Berichten über das Apparieren, nur zu gerne würde er es selber beherrschen. Doch als Harry auf das Thema Wahrsagen kam schnaubte er verächtlich. "So eine Verrückte!", schimpfte er "Warum unterrichtet sie eigentlich noch? Die meisten Lehrer wissen doch eh schon das sie ´ne alte Schwindlerin ist!" Und so lästerten sie ausgiebig über Professor Trelawney und Hagrid erzählte ihnen einige Schoten aus seiner Zeit bei dieser Lehrerin und sie lachten viel. Dann bemerkten sie das es schon dunkel geworden war und sie Professor McGonagall versprochen hatten noch vor der Dämmerung zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Und so brachte Hagrid sie zum Schloss zurück. Als er sich von ihnen verabschiedete kam gerade Professor McGonagall. Sie blickte Harry, Ron und Hermine erst streng an, doch als sie Hagrid den Weg zu seiner Hütte laufen sah hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf. "Hat Hagrid sie wieder hoch gebracht?", fragte sie und Hermine bejahte dies. "Tut uns leid, Professor, wir sollten ja eigentlich vor der Dunkelheit zurück kommen, doch..." Aber Professor McGonagall nickte nur. "Solange dann ein Lehrer bei ihnen ist, darf das ruhig vorkommen, aber sie wissen Bescheid..." Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich und ging. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. "Eigentlich ist sie doch ganz okay, die McGonagall!", sagte Ron und die anderen nickten. "Ja, aber leider zu selten!", fügte Harry hinzu und alle drei mussten grinsen.  
  
117 Am Montag war nach Geschichte der Zauberei eine Stunde bei Snape in den Kerkern dran. Als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer standen und auf Snape warteten unterhielten sie sich angeregt über die letzte Stunde. Es war selten das Geschichte der Zauberei interessant war, denn meist leierte Professor Binns nur die Namen und Daten bedeutender Zauberer und Vorkommnissen herunter und die meisten Schüler nutzten diese Stunden zum Ausspannen. Doch diesmal begann Professor Binns mit einem Thema dass sie neugierig machte: Nicolas Flamel! Harry erinnerte sich als wäre es erst gestern gewesen als er mit Ron und Hermine in ihrem ersten Schuljahr rausfinden wollten wer dieser Nicolas Flamel war. Denn in der Schule wurde etwas sehr Geheimnisvolles versteckt gehalten und sie fanden heraus das jemand vorhatte es zu stehlen. Sie wussten schließlich dass das Versteckte der Stein der Weisen gewesen war, ein Stein der einem die Unsterblichkeit und hohen Wohlstand schenkte. Und eben jenen Stein hatte Nicolas Flamel erschaffen, er war der einzige der dies konnte. Doch als Voldemort versucht hatte ihn zu stehlen (im Körper von Professor Quirrel, ihren ersten Lehrer in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der von Voldemort besessen war), wurde er im Einverständnis Flamels zerstört, was bedeutete das auch er sterben würde. Aber immerhin war er schon einige hundert Jahre alt. Und heute teilte Professor Binns ihnen mit das Nicolas Flamel seinen letzten öffentlichen Auftritt in einer Lesung hatte, denn er schien zu spüren dass sein Ende nahte. Darüber waren einige erst geschockt, und auch jetzt noch unterhielten sie sich vor den Kerkern. "Stellt euch vor, ihr wisst das ihr sterben werdet und müsst dies in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt geben!", sagte Lavender und schüttelte sich. "Ist irgendwie voll makaber!" Die anderen stimmten ihr murmelnd bei. "Ja, aber echt!", antwortete Seamus und verstellte die Stimme. "Meine Damen und Herren, leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen dass ich bald sterben werde...Klingt doch echt blöd, was?" "Mmh... aber ich könnte mir vorstellen dass die Trelawney mal so was sagen wird wenn es mit ihr zum Ende hinläuft...", sagte Siney und alle kicherten. Gerade als Siney den Mund öffnen wollte um Professor Trelawneys Abschiedsrede zu inszenieren erschien Snape. Er starrte sie nur mit kalten Augen an und herrschte sie dann an endlich in die Klasse zu treten. Murrend betraten sie den Raum und setzten sich an die Tische, Siney setzte sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie holten ihre Bücher und Federn raus und stellten ihre Kessel auf die Tische, doch Snape hatte etwas anderes vor. "Räumt die Kessel weg!", schnauzte er Dean an und ließ den Blick langsam über die Schüler hinweg gleiten bis er nur noch Harry anguckte. "Ich werde euch heute wieder einiges über Flüche und deren Abwehr beibringen!", sagte er und Harry hatte im Gefühl das Snape ihn gleich drannehmen würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten. "Potter! Guck nicht so dumm in der Gegend rum sondern komm nach vorne!", wies er ihn an. Harry stand seufzend auf und ging, von den Spötteleien der Slytherins begleitet, nach vorne und ließ sich von Snape in Fluchabwehr testen. Die ersten Zwei konnte er perfekt abwehren, was Snape nicht sehr gefiel denn der nächste Fluch wurde umso schwerer. Harry dachte angestrengt nach, irgendwann hatte er schon von dem Gegenfluch gelesen, doch jetzt wollte es ihm einfach nicht mehr einfallen. "Na los, Potter", spottete Snape, "ich gebe dir noch eine Minute Zeit zum Nachdenken  
  
118 bevor du die Erde küsst!" Die Slytherins lachten. Aber Harry konnte sich nicht konzentrieren denn ein aufgeregtes Murmeln erfüllte die Luft. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten, Siney war von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und hatte sich vor Malfoy hingestellt, der sie böse lächelnd ansah. "Mach doch... das traust du dir doch eh nicht!", flüsterte Malfoy doch Siney starrte ihn mit hasserfüllten Blicken an und hob ihren Zauberstab. Harry sah wie Malfoy angesichts der verbissenen Entschlossenheit in Sineys Gesicht eine Spur blasser wurde, doch Snape war schon zur Stelle. Er hatte anscheinend auch etwas von der Unruhe in der Klasse mitbekommen und stand nun hinter Siney. Gerade als sie ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet hatte ergriff er ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest, dann riss er Siney zu sich herum. Ohne ihren Arm los zu lassen blickte er ihr in die Augen. "Was soll das verdammt noch mal?", zischte er doch Sineys Blick wandte sich von dem seinen ab und war auf seinen Unterarm gerichtet. Auch Harry folgte ihrem Blick, er war hinter Snape getreten und konnte sich gerade noch einen überraschten Aufschrei unterdrücken. Der Umhang war runtergerutscht und Siney starrte auf die blassen, kaum sichtbaren Konturen des zurückgebliebenen Dunklen Mals auf Snapes Arm. Sie umklammerte erschreckt ihre Kette und wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, den Blick jedoch unverwandt auf das Dunkle Mal gerichtet. Und was jetzt geschah bemerkte auch Snape: Das Dunkle Mal verfärbte sich vor seinen Augen schwarz, es war deutlichst zu sehen und die anderen Schüler reckten die Köpfe um zu sehen was dort vor sich ging. Siney wand schnell den Blick ab und guckte entsetzt in Snapes kalte Augen, die sich zu Schlitzen verengt hatten. Doch kaum hatte sie den Blick abgewandt war das Dunkle Mal fast wieder verschwunden. Mit einem seltsamen Blick in den Augen, der Harrys Meinung nach unbekannten Triumph widerspiegelte, sah er sie scharf an und zog dabei schnell den Umhang wieder über den Arm. Er sprach sie jedoch nicht auf das Dunkle Mal und seine Veränderung an. "Was sollte das?" fragte er eisig und Siney wurde verlegen. "Malfoy hat...", doch Snape ließ sie nicht ausreden. "Nach vorne! Wenn sie sich ihrer Zauberkünste so sicher sind, dass sie wussten dass jetzt Mr. Malfoy nichts passieren konnte, das beweisen sie jetzt bitte vorne!", sagte er und zeigte mit einem langen Finger zum Pult. Doch Siney rührte sich nicht, nervös spielte sie mit ihrer Kette, schaute sich um und antwortete dann langsam. "Nein! Ist schon gut, ich setze mich wieder, tut mir Leid wegen der Störung..." mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und machte unter den erstaunten Blicken ihrer Mitschüler Anstalten sich wieder auf ihren Platz zu setzen. Das hatte sich bisher keiner gewagt, Snape zu widersprechen, und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Harry dass Snape das durchgehen ließe. Doch dann hatte auch dieser seine Überraschung überwunden und griff Siney hart am Arm und zog sie wieder zu sich herum. Doch mit dieser Hand hatte Siney an ihrem Anhänger rumgespielt, das dünne Kettchen riss und der kleine Kristall fiel mit leisem Klirren zur Erde. "Hey! Was soll das?", fauchte Siney was Snape noch bleicher und wütender machte. "Das gibt es doch wohl nicht!", zischte er und schubste sie leicht nach vorne. "Wenn ich nach vorne sage dann meine ich das auch so!" Siney aber guckte sich suchend um wo ihre Kette hingefallen war, doch Snape zog sie mit sich. "Noch nie...", flüsterte er drohend, "...noch nie hat ein mir ein Schüler so dreist  
  
119 widersprochen!" Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der immer noch stand. "Potter, setzten! Fürs Erste jedenfalls..." Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz, auf dem Weg aber bückte er sich und hob das dünne, silberne Band auf. Wenige Zentimeter weiter lag der kleine, glitzernde Kristall zu Malfoys Füßen, der zufrieden nach vorne blickte. Harry legte beides auf Sineys Platz und setzte sich, den Blick nun auch aufmerksam nach vorne gerichtet wo Snape an Siney nun seine Aufgabe stellte. "So, und jetzt kommst du wie immer, das du von dem Fluch noch nie etwas gehört hast und dann trotzdem, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ihn perfekt abwehren kannst!" sagte Snape langsam und fixierte sie mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen. Siney sah ihn mit emotionslosen Blick an, und die Klasse schien den Atem vor Spannung anzuhalten, sie waren neugierig was für einen Fluch Siney jetzt wohl abwehren musste. "Violario gravis ... du kennst ihn sicherlich!", sagte Snape und Sineys Miene veränderte sich schlagartig. Alle falsche Gelassenheit rutschte wie eine Maske von ihrem Gesicht, sie sah so aus als hätte sie dieses Mal wirklich keine Ahnung. Harry guckte schnell zu Hermine, doch auch sie schien ratlos. Sie bemerkte Harrys Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern, sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Harry guckte wieder nach vorne, Siney wollte etwas sagen doch kein Ton kam heraus und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Snape schien davon nichts wissen zu wollen. "Also, wie ich sehe weißt du Bescheid", sagte er mit einem verrückten, bösen Lächeln und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Siney. Sie war leichenblass und blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry und Hermine, doch sie konnten ihr nicht helfen. Mit einem Blick der Verzweiflung schaute sie Snape in die Augen, ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte und selbst Harry schien ihre Angst zu spüren. Dann sprach Snape langsam den unbekannten Fluch. Alles war totenstill. "Violario Gravis!", rief Snape, ein greller rötlicher Funkenstrahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und schoss auf Siney zu, die ohne sich zu wehren ihm gegenüberstand. Es passierte so schnell und doch so langsam, wie der Funkenstrahl sie traf, sie stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie langsam in die Knie sank, der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand und rollte davon. Noch während sie zu Boden sank lief ihr Blut aus Mund und Nase und durchtränkte ihren Umhang. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis die Schüler begriffen dass Siney es diesmal nicht geschafft hatte den Fluch abzuwehren. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei zerriss die entsetzte Stille, dem weitere entsetzte Schreie folgten. Die einen starrten wie geschockt zu der nun am Boden liegenden Siney, andere hatten sich weggedreht oder hielten sich die Augen zu. Harry war für einen Moment wie betäubt doch Hermine zog ihn mit sich und stürmte nach vorne um Siney zu helfen. Aber Snape war eher da. "Setzen! Sofort!", blaffte er sie an doch seine Stimme war nicht so fest und sicher wie sonst. Er kniete sich neben ihr nieder, doch Harry und Hermine dachten nicht im Traum daran zu gehen. "S-Siney?", flüsterte Hermine und trat langsam auf sie zu. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet doch sie schien sie nicht zu hören, ihr Blick war starr an die Decke gerichtet als Snape sie langsam auf den Rücken legte und sie rang nach Luft. Harry spürte unglaublichen Zorn gegen Snape in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte das Gefühl dass Sineys Verletzungen schlimmer waren als er sehen konnte.  
  
120 "Verdammt jetzt tun sie doch etwas!", schrie er Snape an und merkte kaum wie seine Stimme zitterte. "Sie... sie stirbt doch! Warum machen sie nichts?" Diese Worte lösten eine noch größere Angst und Panik in der Klasse aus und Snape schien hilflos zu sein. Er versuchte alles was er konnte um Siney zu helfen, und das alle Schüler wild durcheinander riefen machte alles noch schlimmer. "RAUS!", schrie er die Schüler an und hob seinen Zauberstab von der Erde auf. Einen wilden Moment lang dachte Harry dass er sie nun angreifen wollte, und das schienen auch seine Mitschüler zu befürchten denn sie gehorchten sofort und verließen mit unsicheren Blicken zu Snape, Harry, Hermine und Siney den Kerker. Doch Snape hatte nicht vor sie anzugreifen, er schoss einen silbernen Funken in das Kaminfeuer neben seinem Pult. Sofort erschien darin das Gesicht von Dumbledore. Er brauchte keine Erklärungen, anscheinend hatte er die Situation sofort erfasst, denn er sagte nur: "Komme sofort!" und verschwand. Dann fiel Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry und Hermine, Ron stand hinter ihnen doch er guckte nicht zu Siney, ihr Umhang glänzte vor feuchten Blut und ihre Schuluniform darunter hatte große, dunkelrote Flecke, sie reagierte nicht auf die Ansprachen Snapes. "Ich habe gesagt ihr sollt verschwinden!", schrie Snape sie an, Harry spürte einen Hauch von Panik in Snapes Stimme, und er ging rückwärts, den Blick weiter auf Siney gerichtet zur Tür hinaus. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl dass sie im Sterben lag und Snape ihr nicht helfen konnte. Als er sich umblickte stürmte schon Dumbledore mit Madam Pomfrey an ihm vorbei und verschwanden im Kerker und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Dann erschien kurze Zeit später Professor McGonagall und wies sie mit bleichen Lippen an in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, sie folgte den Gryffindors und auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf erschien Professor Flitwick und geleitete die Slytherins. Wirklich alle Schüler sahen entsetzt aus, sogar Malfoy war blasser als sonst. Snapes Angriff auf Siney schien wirklich sie alle geschockt zu haben. Unter aufgeregten Getuschel erreichten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch Harry konnte und wollte nicht warten was passieren würde. Er hatte Angst um Siney, und er wollte so schnell wie möglich erfahren wie es denn nun weitergehen würde. Professor McGonagall schien gar nicht genau zu wissen was vorgefallen war und ließ es sich von Hermine berichten. Sie sah daraufhin genauso erschrocken und blass aus wie alle anderen und verließ ohne ein Wort den Gryffindorturm. "Was ist denn jetzt los? Warum hat Snape das getan?", ertönte Lavenders schrille Stimme, sie saß in einem der Sessel und sah sehr schlecht aus. Keiner wusste weiter, doch Harry flüsterte Ron und Hermine etwas ins Ohr. "Ich will wissen was jetzt Sache ist", wisperte er und sah sich um. "Wer kommt mit?" Hermine und Ron blickten ihn entgeistert an. "Was?", zischte Ron zurück, er sah sehr mitgenommen aus. "Du willst das jetzt riskieren?" Harry nickte. Keiner von den Beiden gab ihm eine Antwort. "Na schön, wenn ihr nicht wollt, ist verständlich!", sagte er doch insgeheim ärgerte er sich, aber dann nickten Ron und Hermine schließlich. Es war nicht schwer in der Aufregung unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. "Und wohin willst du jetzt?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und sah sich um. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung!", antwortete er. "Was glaubt ihr, sind sie noch in dem Kerker?" Doch  
  
121 darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. "Ich finde diese ganze Aktion sehr ... waghalsig!", sagte Hermine vorsichtig und sah aus als wenn sie etwas gegen ihres besseren Wissens tun würde. Und auch Harry beschlichen jetzt Zweifel. Aber er schob sie zur Seite. "Ich möchte aber wissen wie es Siney geht!", sagte er verbissen und versuchte den nagenden Gedanken zu verscheuchen dass sie eventuell gar nicht mehr am Leben war. Aber noch bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnten während sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen wurden Stimmen laut, und kurze Zeit später erkannten sie diese als die von Dumbledore und Snape. Anscheinend waren sie in einer heftigen Diskussion und Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen zu dass sie wieder hinter das Portraitloch kamen. Die fette Dame war leicht angesäuert. "Haben sich die Herrschaften bald mal entschieden ob rein oder raus?", schnappte sie doch Harry störte sich nicht daran, genauso wenig wie Ron und Hermine. Sie lauschten angestrengt den Worten auf dem Flur. Anscheinend waren Dumbledore und Snape weniger Meter vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen geblieben, denn die Stimmen kamen nicht näher. Sie diskutierten heftig, doch Dumbledore blieb bei seinen Worten. "Severus, ich nehme sie und ihre Verdächtigungen sehr ernst, glauben sie mir, doch das eben ging zu weit!", hörten sie wie sich Dumbledore in einem scharfen Ton wiederholte und Snape verstummte. "Wir können von Glück reden wenn Miss Eldird die Nacht überlebt!" Harry verkrampfte innerlich. Sollte das heißen was er befürchtete? Würde Siney vielleicht doch noch sterben? Mit bleichem Gesicht drehte er sich zu Ron und Hermine, die auch geschockt aussahen. "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet dass sie den Fluch nicht abwehren konnte!", ertönte Snapes Stimme. "Aber es hat meinen Verdacht bestätigt!" "Das entschuldigt aber noch lange nicht dass diese Schülerin jetzt gegen den Tod kämpft, Severus! Ich weiß nicht wie das Zaubereiministerium das aufnehmen wird, denn ich muss es leider davon berichten..." Ein seltsamer Laut war von Snape zu hören als Dumbledore dies sagte. Plötzlich wurden die Stimmen wieder lauter, sie hatten sich wohl wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und ihre Unterhaltung wurde rasch wieder leiser. Das einzigst wichtige Wort dass Harry noch hören konnte war Dienstentlassung. Wie betäubt drehte er um und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Hermine oder Ron zu werfen. Hermine verschwand auch, doch Ron folgte Harry. Dieser saß auf seinem Bett und schaute fassungslos aus dem Fenster. Dumbledore schien zu glauben dass Siney sterben würde... und Snape würde vielleicht nur mit Dienstentlassung bestraft werden... für den Tod einer Schülerin... "Ach komm, Harry, vielleicht schafft sie es ja doch!", sagte Ron heiser doch er selbst schien seinen Worten keinen Glauben zu schenken. Harry spürte wie Zorn in ihm aufkochte. "Was hat Siney Snape getan dass er ihr so etwas antut?", fragte er sich laut. "Was hat Snape für einen Verdacht der ihn zu solchen Taten führt?" Ron zuckte bedrückt mit den Schultern. Keiner von beiden sagte mehr ein Wort. Dann kam Seamus in den Schlafsaal. Er blieb stehen und sah sich unsicher um. "Ihr... ihr solltet jetzt besser kommen!", sagte er. "Wir sollen zum Unterricht!" Seamus sah darüber nicht gerade erfreut aus und Harry stöhnte innerlich auf.  
  
122 "Was? Jetzt noch Unterricht?", brachte er hervor und blickte Seamus ungläubig an, und dieser nickte. "Ja, finde ich auch bekloppt, aber überleg´ mal, vielleicht können wir aus einem der Lehrer etwas über Siney rausquetschen..." Das stimmte, dachte Harry und stand auf. Er und Ron folgten Seamus aus dem Schlafsaal und hinunter zu Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer. Doch so oft sie auch fragten, Flitwick selbst schien auch keine Ahnung zu haben. Der Rest des Schultages schien nie Enden zu wollen und kaum jemand konnte sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. An diesem Abend gingen die meisten früh zu Bett, denn am Schlimmsten war die Ungewissheit, und da war Schlaf die beste Möglichkeit diesen ereignisreichen Tag hinter sich zu lassen. Aber bis kurz vor dem Einschlafen waren Harrys Gedanken noch bei Snape und Siney. Er hoffte innig dass Siney die Nacht überleben wird und Snape richtig bestraft würde.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erfuhren sie von Professor McGonagall dass Siney noch am Leben war. Es sollte in der Nacht noch ziemlich kritisch geworden sein, doch sie hatte es geschafft. "Ist sie wohl in Hogwarts?", fragte Ron am Abend und sprach damit die Frage aus die fast allen auf der Zunge lag. Er, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermine und die anderen Schüler aus ihrer Klasse saßen am Kamin und machten sich Gedanken. Einige andere Schüler schien auch von Snapes Angriff erfahren zu haben und Harry musste Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett und Angelina Johnsson, den Gryffindor-Jägerinnen aus der siebten Klasse ausführlich alles erzählen. "Also, ich hoffe dass Snape jetzt mal richtig dran kommt!", sagte Katie ärgerlich. "Ich habe ihn heute zwar nicht in der Schule gesehen, und in seinem Unterricht hatten wir Vertretung, aber dass heißt ja nichts!" Die anderen Schüler nickten und stimmten ihr murmelnd zu. "Ich hoffe dass Dumbledore diesen Kerl endlich rausschmeißt!", fügte Hermine zu. Sie sah wirklich sehr besorgt um Siney aus, fand Harry. "Noch mal zu der Frage, ob Siney noch in Hogwarts ist... wisst ihr da was, Angelina, Katie? Oder du, Alicia?" Doch auch sie hatten da keine Ahnung. "Ich denke mal wenn... wenn Siney im Sterben liegt, dass Madam Pomfrey da nicht viel machen kann!", sagte Alicia nachdenklich aber Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Die anderen schauten ihn überrascht an. "Nein, Madam Pomfrey ist eine der besten Heilerinnen der magischen Welt!", sagte er schüchtern und wurde rot als alle ihn anguckten. "Wieso?", fragte Parvati. "Naja... das St. Mungols Hospital für magische Krankheiten... die würden alles drum geben um Madam Pomfrey bei sich zu haben! Aber sie will in Hogwarts bleiben, und das will Professor Dumbledore auch!", sagte Neville. "Woher weißt du das?", platzte es Hermine hervor und Neville rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel hin und her. In seinem Blick lag etwas Schmerzliches und Harry wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Dumbledore hatte es ihm vor zwei Jahren gesagt und seitdem traute sich Harry nicht Neville darauf anzusprechen. Er fand es sowieso erstaunlich dass Neville diese Last so unbemerkt trug und nie klagte. Jetzt sah er schmerzlich getroffen aus, aber er antwortete.  
  
123 "Meine Eltern liegen dort, seit.... seit ich ein kleiner Junge war!", brachte er hervor und alles wurde still und starrte ungläubig Neville an. Hermine rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm, zögerte aber dann. "Du musst uns nichts erzählen was du nicht willst, Neville!", sagte sie und alle nickten, doch Neville schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Nein.. ich will es endlich sagen... ich will schon so lange mit jemandem darüber reden, und jetzt sind alle da die es wissen sollen sodass ich es nicht noch mal sagen muss..." Alle schwiegen bei diesen Worten, und Neville holte zitternd Luft bevor er begann. "Meine Eltern waren Auroren... so was wie Moody war...Sie haben Zauberer der dunklen Seite aufgespürt und bekämpft. Als... als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer verschwunden ist, wollten Todesser wissen wo er hin war... Sie haben meinen Eltern aufgelauert weil sie dachten sie wüssten es... Sie haben... sie haben...", Neville stockte, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer darüber zu reden, alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen, doch er versuchte tapfer weiter zu reden, auch wenn ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Sie haben sie... gequält! Tagelang und immer wieder, sie haben oder wollten nicht merken dass sie es wirklich nicht wussten... Immer wieder, der...der Cruciatus-Fluch war das Schlimmste... Als man meine Eltern fand konnte... konnte man ihnen nicht mehr helfen... Sie waren im Gedächtnis, in der Seele verletzt... Ich lebe seitdem bei meiner Oma und jede Ferien besuche ich sie, aber sie... sie erkennen mich nicht..." Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Schluchzen. Die Tränen, die zu fließen aufgehört hatten als er sich damit abfinden musste dass seine Eltern verloren waren, kamen jetzt wieder, in einer heißen und stillen Flut. Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen als sie ihn in den Arm nahm. Alle die zugehört hatten schwiegen bedrückt, und viele hatten feuchte Augen. Doch Neville versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Energisch wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "So, jetzt wisst ihr warum ich bei meiner Oma lebe!", sagte er nur und schaute in die tanzenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Harry räusperte sich verlegen. "Wenn...wenn Madam Pomfrey eine so gute Heilerin ist", er machte eine kurze Pause denn er wusste nicht ob er diese Frage jetzt einfach so aussprechen konnte. Doch dann tat er es. "Wenn sie eine gute Heilerin ist, kann sie dann nicht deinen Eltern helfen?" Neville zuckte mit den Schultern ohne ihn anzusehen. "Sie hat es schon versucht aber nicht geschafft!", murmelte er. Dann stand er auf. "Es tut mir Leid, dass... dass ich hier rumflenne...", aber die anderen sahen darüber empört aus. "Mensch, Neville, hör auf!", sagte Ron. Er sah schwer beeindruckt aus, er hatte wohl mit allem aber nicht mit dem Grund gerechnet weswegen Neville bei seiner Oma lebte. "Wenn ich das alles durchmachen müsste... ich glaube ich würde durchdrehen!" Es gab ein zustimmendes Gemurmel und Neville strahlte ein wenig als Harry sagte: "Das nenn ich stark! Da ist selbst der dumme Malfoy samt Bewacher ein jämmerlicher Schwächling gegen dich!" Man konnte es förmlich spüren wie diese Worte Neville stolz machten, und sie alle gingen dann zu Bett. Es tat gut etwas andere Gedanken zu haben als die Sorgen um Siney und bevor Harry einschlief kam ihm der Gedanke, dass wenn Siney in Hogwarts war, er sie vielleicht besuchen gehen könnte.  
  
124 In den folgenden Tagen war die Gerüchteküche kräftig am Brodeln. Die Nachricht über Snapes Angriff auf Siney hatte sich im Schloss wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, und jeder stellte seine eigenen Theorien auf, was nun mit Siney passiert war. Harry hatte seit der Information von Professor McGonagall keine Neuigkeiten mehr gehört, was er aber als ein gutes Zeichen sah, welches Ron und Hermine aber nicht erkennen konnten und wollten. "Mensch, ist doch klar!", sagte Harry ihnen als Hermine ihn mal wieder zweifelnd anguckte. "Solange wir nichts von ihr hören lebt sie wohl noch, denn sonst hätten sie uns doch schon längst über den Tod einer Mitschülerin informiert!" "Ja, das leuchtet ein, Harry, aber dann wissen die Schüler dass Siney wegen Snape gestorben ist! Und diese Aufregung will Dumbledore sicherlich vermeiden!", antwortete sie und Harry sah ein das sie damit ebenfalls Recht hatte. Nach der Stunde bei Lupin hielt sich Harry ein wenig im Hintergrund als die anderen Schüler den Klassenraum verließen weil er Lupin alleine fragen wollte. Als die meisten die Klasse verlassen hatten ging Harry zu seinem Lehrer. "Ähm...Professor?", fragte er zaghaft und Lupin schaute aus seinen Unterlagen auf und lächelte. "Was gibt es, Harry?", erwiderte er und klappte seine Mappe zu. Harry räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich.. glaube dass sie mir zwar keine Informationen geben können oder dürfen, aber..." Er sprach nicht zu Ende aber Lupin hatte schon verstanden worum es ging. "Du willst trotzdem versuchen ob du etwas über Siney erfahren kannst, richtig?", fragte er und Harry nickte. "Nun, ich weiß wirklich nicht sehr viel darüber, aber sie lebt noch!", sagte Lupin und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. "Aber was genau da jetzt vor sich läuft... ich weiß es nicht und halte mich da auch raus! Das ist eine Sache von der ich keine Ahnung habe, weder wie man jemanden retten kann der diesen Fluch abbekommen hat noch was für Folgen es haben wird!", sagte Lupin. "Und was ist mit Snape?", fragte Harry doch Lupin schien darauf nicht gerne antworten zu wollen. "Bleibt es bei einer Dienstentlassung oder wird er noch richtig bestraft?" "Ich kann und darf dir dazu leider nichts sagen", sagte Lupin doch dann nickte er leicht. Harry verstand. "Und was wird...", wollte er fragen doch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie ich schon sagte, ich darf dazu nichts sagen!", erwiderte er. "Aber jetzt weißt du dass er bestraft wird! Sage aber keinem was davon, sonst gibt es Schwierigkeiten, hörst du, Harry? Denn auch wenn ich kein Wort gesagt habe, ich habe dich informiert was ich schon nicht durfte!" Harry nickte. Ihm lagen noch viele Fragen auf der Zunge aber er wusste dass er schon mehr erfahren hatte als er sich erhofft hatte, darum ließ er es dabei. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch als er in der Tür stand fiel ihm noch etwas ein was er jetzt wissen wollte. "Kann...kann Madam Pomfrey denn helfen?", fragte er und erntete den überraschten Blick Lupins. "Du meinst ob Siney hier im Schloss ist?", fragte Lupin und Harry nickte abermals. "Ich will nicht zu viel sagen, Harry, aber wir sind froh dass wir Madam Pomfrey hier  
  
125 in Hogwarts haben! Aber woher weißt du dass sie die Beste ist? Das wolltest du mit deiner Bemerkung doch sicher zum Ausdruck bringen, oder?" "Ja... aber was heißt die Beste, ich habe gehört sie ist sehr gut, deswegen meinte ich nur...", sagte Harry doch Lupin sah ihn amüsiert an. "Wer auch immer dir das gesagt hat, sage es nicht ihr persönlich! Sie findet es nicht so gut, auch wenn sie mit ihrem Können zu Recht angeben könnte!", sagte Lupin und Harry verließ des Klassenzimmer. Er hatte vieles zum Nachdenken wegen diesem Gespräch, aber ein Gutes hatte es doch gehabt: als Hannah Abott von den Hufflepuffs verkündetet dass Siney wohl tot sei, wusste er es besser.  
126 


End file.
